Les Chevaliers de Ren
by Bill Tenshi Koi
Summary: Après la destruction de Star Killer, Snoke a décidé de frapper encore plus fort. La République est à genoux, Luke Skywalker est mort, Leia est prisonnière. Rey et Poe sont capturés avec la dernière poche de résistance. Ils sont amenés non auprès de Snoke mais dans le bastion des Chevaliers de Ren. Rey va alors apprendre qui elle est vraiment alors que Poe va devoir faire un choix..
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

La grande silhouette enveloppée de son long manteau doré s'avança, entourée de ses gardes en armures rouges. Son sourire satisfait déformait son visage défiguré alors que ses yeux bleus balayaient la salle du regard. Les sénateurs rassemblés par les stormtroopers baissaient les yeux et tremblaient de peur alors que le chancelier tentait encore de faire bonne figure. Tout était allé très vite. La République avait chancelé lors de la destruction de tout le système Hosnien et le massacre de la moitié du Sénat. Malgré la destruction de son arme ultime, le Premier-Ordre avait continué les raids contre le Noyau. De nombreuses planètes s'étaient alors soumises aux légions de stormtroopers. Il n'avait fallu que six mois pour en arriver là. Snoke triomphant face au Sénat Intergalactique qui tremblait de terreur.

Snoke jubila en s'asseyant sur son trône, dominant le reste de la salle. Une heure auparavant, il combattait le « dernier » Jedi et sa Padawan. Le Leader Suprême sourit à nouveau en pensant à la blessure qu'il avait faite au Jedi, qui avait dû fuir, soutenu par son apprentie. Leur fuite était la seule ombre au tableau mais il savait que le temps de la Résistance était désormais compté. Il écouta à peine lorsque le Chancelier annonça officiellement la dissolution de la République et déclara illégale la Résistance. Il savait que les quelques résistants capturés lors de leur dernier combat allaient être torturés par les Chevaliers de Ren. Bientôt les derniers résistants seraient capturés ou massacrés. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut le général Hux, accompagné d'un Chevalier de Ren. L'homme au masque hocha lentement la tête : la chasse était lancée, ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours pour qu'ils mettent la main sur la général Organa et sur la Padawan.

oOo

Dans le Faucon Millénium, Rey s'activait pour arrêter l'hémorragie dont souffrait son maître. Dans le cockpit, Poe lui demanda comment ça se passait pour elle. Elle aurait voulu lui hurler que rien n'allait mais elle devait rester concentrée pour ne pas perdre Luke. Ce dernier était pâle et ne parlait plus depuis quelques minutes. Elle changea une nouvelle fois les pansements mais fut interrompue par la main de Luke. Le Jedi l'observa un instant avant de se redresser légèrement.

« Rey, ne laisse jamais Snoke empoissonner ton esprit, souffla-t-il.

-Je vous le promet, maître.

-Je n'ai pas pu t'apprendre tout ce qu'il te fallait pour lui tenir tête.

-Ce n'est rien, j'apprendrai lorsque vous irez mieux.

-Non. Ne fais confiance qu'à ton instinct, Rey. Que la Force soit avec toi. »

Les épaules de Luke s'affaissèrent. Impuissante, Rey le vit rendre son dernier souffle. Elle sentit alors la Force vibrer faiblement. Elle savait qu'où qu'ils soient, Snoke et Kylo Ren sentiraient aussi la mort de son maître et mentor. Poe vérifiait les données de l'hyper-espace quand il entendit Rey s'asseoir près de lui. Il se tourna alors vers elle et lui demanda comment allait le Jedi. Il la vit alors fondre en larmes et comprit. Silencieusement, il passa une main réconfortante entre ses omoplates.

-On part, Rey. Il faut te trouver un endroit sûr.

-Aucun endroit ne sera sûr, Poe, murmura Rey.

-Je te protégerai, on trouvera un endroit en attendant d'avoir des nouvelles de Leia et des autres. Ça ira, tu m'entends. Il faut garder espoir. »

oOo

Le général Hux marchait rapidement dans les couloirs du Finalizer. Il venait de recevoir un message du capitaine Phasma : ses troupes revenaient de Tatooine et avaient ramené la général Organa avec eux. Il avait hâte de rencontrer cette femme qui avait fait l'Histoire durant les quarante dernières années. Il voulait voir cette femme à genoux, il voulait sentir la Défaite étreindre l'ancienne princesse. Il entra dans la cellule et fit face à la général Organa. Elle restait digne et le regarda droit dans les yeux, le défiant immédiatement. Le jeune général lui demanda comment elle trouvait son nouvel appartement. Leia Organa lui sourit et le remercia pour sa sollicitude.

« Ne prenez pas trop vos aises ici, madame : vous ne resterez pas longtemps. J'imagine déjà le peloton d'exécution vous amener à votre dernière demeure. Une magnifique fosse commune.

-Croyez-vous vraiment que Snoke me fera tuer ?

-C'est Leader Suprême pour vous.

-Il n'est le leader de personne. Méfiez-vous, Rey est encore dans la nature et elle ne pliera jamais le genou face à Snoke. Il reste encore de l'espoir.

-Oui. Elle ne pliera jamais le genou... pourtant votre fils l'a fait. Kylo Ren ne vit que pour servir le Leader Suprême, remarqua Hux. Pensez-vous qu'il prend du plaisir à vivre dans les ténèbres ? Si vous saviez comment le Leader Suprême l'a corrompu. »

Hux rit doucement en se rappelant de nombreuses anecdotes sur son rival. Pourtant, il se figea lorsque la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit. Il avait donné l'ordre que personne ne vienne les interrompre. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines lorsqu'il vit la tenue sombre et le casque du nouvel arrivant. Un chevalier de Ren. L'homme lui tendit un billet d'ordre, lui donnant le droit de venir ici pour récupérer la général Organa et l'emmener ailleurs. Hux jura, il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre un Chevalier de Ren. Voyant que le rouquin comprenait la situation, l'homme en noir s'avança jusqu'à la prisonnière.

« Ordre a été donné de vous amener dans un autre endroit que celui-ci. Veuillez me suivre sans tenter quoi que ce soit.

-La Force est forte en vous, remarqua Leia, surprise de se retrouver face à un guerrier sensible à la Force.

-Suivez-moi. » lui ordonna le Chevalier pour seule et unique réponse.

Leia lui emboîta le pas, surprise de ne pas être escortée par une dizaine de stormtroopers ou attachée. Elle marcha plusieurs minutes avant que l'homme ne la guide vers une navette. C'était une navette de commandement de classe Upsilon, comme celle que pilotait Kylo Ren. Le Chevalier la fit monter dans la navette et lui indiqua un siège où s'asseoir. Les portes de la navette se refermèrent aussitôt. Leia observa alors l'intérieur de l'Upsilon. Il n'y avait aucun stormtroopers ou officiers du Premier-Ordre. Juste six autres Chevaliers de Ren. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle demanda alors où ils l'emmenaient. Le Chevalier qui l'avait amenée enleva alors son casque. C'était un zabrak à la peau marron.

« Nous vous amenons auprès de notre Grand Maître, loin de Snoke.

-Kylo Ren vous envoie ?

-Kylo n'est pas notre Grand Maître. Peut-être le sera-t-il un jour. »

Les Chevaliers de Ren furent silencieux le reste du voyage. La navette se posa sur une planète que Leia n'avait jamais visitée. Sur la plate-forme, elle aperçut en contre bas un grand château construit au sommet d'un pic de nombreuses forêts et prairies. Elle demanda alors sur quelle planète, ils se trouvaient. Un Chevalier lui répondit simplement « Ranaka ». Ce nom ne lui disait rien. Mais en observant l'architecture des lieux, elle comprit qu'elle se trouvait dans un endroit construit pour la guerre. L'accès du lieu était difficile sans un vaisseau et celui qui l'avait amené ici venait de repartir. Le zabrac sembla entendre ses pensées et ralentit le pas pour être à sa hauteur.

« Ranaka a longtemps subi des guerres entre les différentes populations locales. Ce château en est la preuve : personne ne rentre ni ne sort sans qu'on le sache.

-C'est une forteresse.

-Oui. L'Ordre s'y est installé et a ramené le calme dans toute la région puis sur toute la planète. C'était il y a des millénaires.

-Votre Grand Maître, quel rapport a-t-il avec Snoke ?

-Nous utilisons le Côté Obscur. Il est normal que nous nous associions dans l'ombre avec le seul qui peut nous permettre de prospérer davantage, non ?

-Donc, si je comprends bien, il y a ici une population de personnes sensibles à la Force. Des siths ?

-Nous en sommes les derniers descendants. » lui confirma le zabrak.

Le Chevalier la guida une nouvelle fois dans les dédales de couloirs jusqu'à une terrasse ensoleillée, offrant une vue magnifique sur des champs en contrebas. Un homme était assis sur un siège à sa droite un second siège était libre. Le zabrak fit alors signe à Leia de s'avancer. Elle marcha silencieusement. L'homme devait avoir le même âge qu'elle. La moitié de son visage était caché par un pan de sa capuche. Leia le dévisagea. Quelque chose en lui lui rappelait quelqu'un.

« J'espère, Princesse, que le voyage était agréable.

-Vous devez être le Grand Maître.

-Hux devait être furieux que je vous enlève à son autorité ?

-Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce à quoi tout ceci rime ?

-Je suis Ren, descendant du premier et véritable empereur Sith. Et vous êtes dans ma demeure. Snoke n'aurait eu aucune délicatesse avec vous. Pourtant, nous vous devons beaucoup. Je ne pouvais pas laisser la mère de mon favori vivre dans une cellule.

-Que c'est aimable de votre part.

-Allons, ce n'est rien. Mon château sera bientôt assez peuplé pour que nous puissions organiser de grands repas.

-Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites, Ren.

-Rey et votre fils adoptif seront bientôt parmi nous, ramenés par Kylo. J'ai hâte de voir comment ils vont se supporter.

-Rey ne succombera jamais au Côté Obscur et il y a encore du bon dans le cœur de mon fils.

-Ils sont tous les deux nés pour le Côté Obscur. Je vous pensais plus intelligente que cela pour croire uniquement que le Côté Obscur n'est utilisé que par soif de pouvoir. Vous comprendrez que c'est bien plus que cela. »

oOo

Les murs tremblaient autour d'eux. Pourtant, Poe forçait Rey à continuer de courir. Ils devaient courir, fuir. L'endroit n'était plus sûr alors qu'ils vivaient depuis deux semaines avec ce qui restait de la Résistance. Depuis la chute du Sénat, le Premier-Ordre avait resserré son emprise sur la galaxie. Personne n'était à l'abri, la délation était encouragée, la terreur s'était engouffrée dans chaque foyer. Et surtout, les stormtroopers ne venaient plus seuls lors de leurs attaques. Des guerriers, utilisant la Force et des sabres lasers, massacraient toute résistance. Mais surtout, ils les traquaient eux.

Le long couloir prit fin sur une des sorties du complexes. L'endroit devait être libre mais les Chevaliers de Ren attendaient calmement qu'ils sortent de leur trou. Rey se figea en voyant qu'ils étaient bien plus nombreux qu'elle n'avait osé imaginer. Contrairement à elle, Poe continua d'avancer et se planta à mi-chemin entre elle et Kylo Ren. Lors de leurs nombreuses fuites, il avait récupéré une ancienne lame d'entraînement Jedi. Ce n'était pas un redoutable sabre laser mais elle avait plusieurs fois blessé Rey lorsqu'il l'aidait à s'entraîner. Poe leva l'arme et défia les guerriers de s'avancer.

« Ne soyez pas stupide, lui intima la voix déformée de Kylo Ren.

-Moi, vivant, vous n'aurez jamais Rey. Plutôt mourir. »

Kylo Ren fit alors signe à l'un de ses hommes de s'avancer. Il ne portait pas de sabre laser mais une lame semblable à celle de Poe. Le Chevalier de Ren marcha jusqu'à Poe et abattit son arme. Le pilote tenta de se défendre mais il ne faisait pas le poids contre un homme entraîné comme un Chevalier de Ren. Il entendit Rey hurlait derrière lui. Mais les coups de la lame adverse ne cessèrent pas. Le Chevalier frappa au niveau de sa jambe. Son genou céda alors et Poe tomba au sol. Les coups continuèrent à pleuvoir jusqu'à ce que Poe sente une ombre se poser sur lui. Il releva difficilement la tête et vit Kylo Ren penché vers lui.

« Nous avons Rey, fit le Chevalier de Ren en montrant la jeune femme encerclée par ses hommes. Voulez-vous toujours mourir ?

-Vous me tuerez comme vous l'avez fait avec Han Solo ? » le défia Poe.

Kylo Ren leva son sabre mais un cri suppliant de Rey arrêta son geste. Le Chevalier de Ren rangea alors son arme et souleva le pilote, qu'il hissa sur son épaule. Poe gémit, son corps entier le faisait souffrir. Pourtant, il rougit et tenta de s'échapper lorsqu'il sentit la prise ferme des mains du seigneur sur ses fesses et ses hanches. Derrière Kylo Ren, Rey avançait silencieusement. Ils arrivèrent rapidement près d'une navette où Poe fut jeté dans une cage. Rey le rejoignit et tenta de soulager ses blessures. Kylo Ren les observa un moment puis ferma soigneusement la porte de la cage. Le vaisseau vibra doucement lors du décollage. Occupée à soigner les blessures de son ami, Rey ne vit pas les hommes de Kylo Ren sortir leurs armes. Poe, lui, vit ce qui se préparait et hoqueta de surprise en voyant les lames rouges abattre les stormtroopers. Le Chevalier qui avait battu Poe tua le pilote et prit sa place. Rey les observa entasser les corps.

« Et donc, c'est comme ça que vous obéissez aux ordres de Snoke ?

-Nous n'obéissons qu'à une seule personne, Rey. Notre Grand Maître, Ren, a vraiment hâte de te voir. »


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

Kylo Ren marchait rapidement dans les couloirs du château. Rey et Poe le suivaient difficilement, à cause d'un mauvais coup que ce dernier avait reçu à sa jambe. La jeune femme soutenait le pilote et tentait de suivre le rythme du grand brun. Après un énième escalier, elle lui demanda même de ralentir. Kylo Ren se tourna alors vers elle et l'observa à travers la visière de son casque.

« -C'est toi qui as voulu que je l'épargne, alors assume. » lui dit-il.

Rey grommela alors que Kylo Ren reprenait son chemin. Poe lui demanda si elle avait vu un passage où ils pourraient s'enfuir. Mais les couloirs ressemblaient à des allées de labyrinthe et elle sentait la Force très présente dans cet étrange lieu. Elle hocha négativement la tête. Poe soupira alors en reprenant leur marche. Il boitait en maudissant l'enfoiré qui lui avait mis cette vilaine raclée. Mais Kylo Ren finit par s'arrêter devant une lourde porte, à son grand soulagement. Le Chevalier frappa puis entra. Poe et Rey découvrirent alors un vaste appartement, richement décoré. Au centre de la pièce, caché par des rideaux fins, un homme attendait près d'une table.

Kylo Ren s'agenouilla près des rideaux qui se soulevaient grâce au vent. Les deux amis l'entendirent chuchoter quelques mots avec l'homme, visiblement le maître des lieux. L'homme fit un geste de la main pour le congédier. Il lui ordonna de laisser la jeune fille ici et d'aller soigner la jambe du pilote. Kylo Ren acquiesça avant de se relever et de se retourner. Il fit signe à Rey de s'avancer alors qu'il attrapait le bras de Poe pour l'amener hors de la pièce. Rey observa la porte se refermer sur les deux hommes puis se tourna vers l'espace caché par les rideaux fins. L'homme se tourna alors vers elle.

« Approche-toi, je ne vais pas te mordre.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-On m'appelle Ren. Je dirige les Chevaliers depuis plus de trente ans.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Je vous préviens que j'ai juré de combattre le Côté Obscur et Snoke.

-Tu ne sais rien sur le Côté Obscur et maintenant que tu es de retour, j'aurais un compte à régler avec Snoke.

-De retour ? Je ne comprends rien. » fit Rey.

L'homme se leva alors qu'une servante portait un plateau. Ren invita Rey à s'approcher davantage, louant les talents de sa servante pour faire le meilleur thé de toute la planète. La servante rit doucement, tentant de cacher ses joues rougies par le compliment. Intriguée, Rey s'avança. L'homme cachait une partie de son visage mais il n'avait rien d'aussi effrayant que Snoke. Il avait l'air calme et sage malgré la noirceur de sa tunique. D'un geste de la main et avec un sourire, il l'invita à prendre place sur l'un des fauteuils. La servante tendit alors une tasse fumante à la jeune femme. Méfiante, Rey huma la vapeur et identifia les ingrédients comme lui avait appris maître Luke. Elle n'identifia aucune drogue ou aucun poison. Elle vit alors Ren boire lentement une gorgée de sa propre tasse. Rey finit par tremper le bout de ses lèvres dans le liquide chaud. La boisson était sucrée et douce. Rey l'apprécia aussitôt.

« Tu aimais déjà le goût de ce thé lorsque ta mère trempait tes petits biscuits dedans.

-Que savez-vous de ma mère ou même de moi ?

-Tu as été abandonné sur Jakku lorsque tu avais cinq ans, confiée à un Crolute nommé Unkar Plutt. C'était, c'est toujours, un ferrailleur à l'Avant-Poste de Niima. Tu n'étais pas consciente de tes pouvoirs jusqu'à ce que tu sois en contact avec un objet imbibé par la Force.

-Bravo, tout le monde peut me dire ça.

-Bien, alors regarde ceci. » lui dit Ren avant de lui tendre un cadre.

La jeune femme le prit sans vraiment faire attention et sursauta en voyant la photographie sous le verre. Une femme qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau tenait une petite fille. Les doigts de la jeune Padawan caressèrent délicatement le visage de la femme. Elle s'entendit alors demander à l'homme ce que tout cela signifiait. Ren se pencha légèrement avant de lui répondre.

« Elle se prénommait Lana. Elle était sensible à la Force et elle a trouvé le chemin jusqu'ici. Elle aimait dire que la Force l'avait mené jusqu'ici.

-C'était une Sith ?

-Non ! Cesse de croire que nous sommes tous des méchants seigneurs noirs avides de pouvoir et de sang. C'était seulement une jeune femme qui cherchait un refuge, loin des impérialistes et des républicains. Un endroit où elle pourrait vivre comme elle l'entendait, sans règles, sans obligations.

-C'est ce que vous offrez aux gens d'ici ? C'est comme ça que vous avez séduit Kylo Ren ?

-Oui, sauf que Kylo avait besoin de nous. Certains naissent avec plus de noirceur que d'autres ou ne sont pas fait pour suivre les règles des Jedi. Lana vivait non loin d'ici, elle était guérisseuse au village.

-Donc ma mère est venue vivre ici et c'était une guérisseuse. Pourquoi m'avoir abandonné ?

-Lana a été grièvement blessée lors d'un attentat contre le château. Mes Chevaliers l'ont vengé en tuant le rival qui avait voulu me tuer. Mais sur son lit de mort, j'ai promis à ta mère de te protéger et de t'éloigner des êtres malveillants. Unkar a été gracieusement payé pour veiller sur toi et te protéger.

-Je suis devenue une pilleuse, je mourais de faim. Vous appelez ça me protéger ? fit amèrement Rey.

-J'ai fait une grave erreur, que j'ai regretté chaque jour de ma vie. Crois-moi que j'ai fait payer à Unkar sa trahison lorsque j'ai appris ce que tu as vécu. Je pensais qu'en t'éloignant d'ici, en t'effaçant de nos mémoires, tu serais heureuse et tu pourrais choisir ta vie. En te laissant sur Jakku, j'ai fait en sorte que ta Force soit bloquée pour que personne ne te trouve.

-Et maintenant ? Vous allez faire quoi ?

-Tu es de retour chez toi, Rey. Tu es là où tu aurais dû vivre depuis ton enfance. Les gens ici attendaient ton retour avec impatience depuis que Kylo nous a parlé de toi. Laisse-moi une chance de te prouver que ta place est ici, auprès de nous. Je t'apprendrais tout ce que je sais, je ferais de toi la personne la plus puissante du monde, bien plus forte que Snoke. J'ai déjà ôté la princesse Leia des griffes de Snoke, Kylo n'est plus à son service et soigne en ce moment même ton ami. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal et je ne toucherai pas à tes amis si tu acceptes de m'offrir un peu de ta confiance et de ton temps.

-Pourquoi je vous ferais confiance ? Pourquoi donc ma mère vous faisait-elle confiance ?

-Parce que je lui aurais offert les étoiles, elle a fait de moi un autre homme. Parce que, fit-il en enlevant sa capuche et dévoilant ainsi des cicatrices de brûlure, c'est en sauvant notre adorable petite fille que j'ai eu ces cicatrices. L'attentat a créé un grave incendie, tu étais bloquée dans ta chambre. Je n'ai pas hésité un seul instant à aller te chercher. Tu es ce qui m'est le plus précieux dans ce monde, Rey. »

Rey reposa doucement sa tasse. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle ferma alors les yeux comme elle le faisait lorsqu'elle avait besoin de se concentrer, de se recentrer sur elle-même. Une larme silencieuse glissa sur sa joue.

oOo

Kylo Ren avait amené Poe à l'infirmerie. Malheureusement pour le pilote, le médecin était occupé par la blessure assez importante d'un employé des cuisines brûlé par de l'huile bouillante. Le Chevalier l'avait alors tiré dans une petite pièce d'auscultation pour le soigner lui-même. Il se tenait près de la table d'auscultation alors que Kylo Ren préparait une concoction. Après quelques minutes, le Chevalier se retourna vers lui et lui ordonna d'enlever son pantalon.

« -Pardon ?

-Si vous voulez que je vous soigne, enlevez votre pantalon et installez-vous sur la table.

-Parce que vous croyez que je vais me déshabiller devant vous ?

-Ne faites pas l'enfant, rétorqua Kylo Ren. Dois-je vous rappeler que je suis entré dans les bas-fond de votre esprit ? Alors je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous gêne d'être en sous-vêtements devant moi. »

Poe se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre avant de commencer à se déshabiller. Une fois son pantalon défait, il se hissa sur la table d'auscultation en cuir sombre. Kylo Ren ôta alors son casque et ses gants. Le pilote se crispa en sentant la pommade froide être appliquée sur son hématome. Malgré ses grandes mains, le Chevalier le massa délicatement pour faire pénétrer sa préparation. Les mains du pilote attrapèrent les bords de la table d'auscultation alors qu'il serrait fortement la mâchoire. Se faire soigner par Kylo Ren et sentir ses mains agir près de sa cuisse avait quelque chose de dérangeant, de malsain. Mais cela soulageait Poe…

« Vous devriez vous détendre un peu, Dameron. Je ne vais pas vous mordre.

-Non, juste m'enfermer dans une cellule. Sûrement me torturer avant de me tuer lentement. Vous allez tout faire pour corrompre Rey.

-C'est vrai : après vous avoir soigné, je vous emmènerai dans une cellule. Par contre, le Grand Maître refuse de vous faire du mal, et il ne forcera jamais la main de Rey.

-Vous n'allez pas me torturer ? Grande nouveauté ! se moqua Poe.

-Le Grand Maître a bien compris que la princesse Leia et vous-même étiez proches et importants pour Rey, il ne vous fera rien.

-Et pourquoi la grande figure de la Résistance et son bras droit seraient intouchables ?

-Parce qu'il s'agit de ma mère, et je vous l'ai dit : vous êtes importants pour Rey. » lâcha Kylo Ren avant de se reculer légèrement.

-Leia est votre... mère ?

-On ne choisit pas sa famille, à ce qu'on dit.

-Attendez, j'essaye d'assimiler l'information là... » fit Poe en se redressant. « Et genre, vous avez d'autres nouvelles comme ça que je devrais savoir ou comment ça se passe ?

-Cela dépend si vous souhaitez savoir qui est réellement votre petite protégée.

-Je suis tout ouïe. » annonça Poe en sautant sur le sol avant d'attraper son pantalon.

« -L'homme qui nous attendait, c'est notre Grand Maître. Il règne sur ces lieux et sur tous les Chevaliers de Ren. Ta petite amie n'est autre que sa fille. »

Poe arrêta son geste alors qu'il était en train de passer une jambe dans son pantalon. Il fixait Kylo Ren avec des yeux ronds. Le grand brun sourit, amusé par la réaction du pilote. Le Chevalier de Ren attrapa le pot d'onguent qu'il avait fait puis s'avança à nouveau vers Poe. Il lui tapota moqueusement la joue puis lui colla le pot contre la poitrine.

« -Ce n'est pas trop mal non plus lorsque je vous fais taire, petit Résistant. Que dites-vous déjà, vous les « gentils »… qu'il y a toujours un espoir ? J'aimerais bien savoir où se trouve votre espoir maintenant que ma mère est isolée et que Rey est auprès des siens. »

oOo

Ren avança dans le vaste appartement. Il apprécia les quelques modifications que son invitée avait faites depuis son arrivée ici. Une touche de féminité qui apportait plus de sérénité et de chaleur en ces lieux depuis trop longtemps clos. La princesse se tenait près de la bibliothèque, qu'il avait soigneusement remplie des meilleurs ouvrages - encore en papier - que certains de ses hommes avaient trouvé à travers toute la galaxie. Il s'inclina légèrement pour saluer son invitée. La femme reposa l'ouvrage qu'elle feuilletait.

« Bonsoir, Ren.

-Bonsoir, princesse. Je souhaitais vous annoncer moi-même la nouvelle : Kylo a ramené Rey et son ami, Poe Dameron. Rey a accepté de m'accorder une chance de la convaincre.

-Qu'allez-vous faire d'elle ?

-Je vais l'entraîner pour faire d'elle mon héritière, la prochaine Ren.

-Alors Ben ne vous est plus d'aucune utilité. Libérez-le, ordonna Leia.

-Je ne peux pas faire cela. Kylo n'est pas mon esclave, il sert dans l'Ordre comme un soldat servirait une armée : il est libre de partir s'il le souhaite. Mais sa vie ici lui plaît. Je vous comprends, votre Ben n'est plus l'enfant que vous connaissiez. Tout comme Rey n'est plus la petite fille que j'ai laissée sur Jakku.

-Vous comprenez que j'ai besoin de retrouver mon fils, affirma Leia. Il ne vient pas ici. Il ne répond pas à mes lettres. Suis-je censée attendre ici, si proche de lui, sans espoir de le retrouver ?

-Kylo n'est plus Ben. Il a changé, sa vie ici lui a appris bien des choses sur lui-même.

-Mais est-il heureux ? demanda Leia.

-J'avoue ne pas pouvoir l'assurer.

-Quoi donc ?

-Il a besoin d'une personne avec qui vivre, qui prendrait soin de lui. J'avoue regretter les nombreux amants d'un soir qu'il laisse le cœur brisé à ma porte.

-Et si je trouvais un homme de la sorte ?

-Ah ! s'exclama Ren, amusé par la tournure de leur conversation. Il vous faudrait un brave type.

-Acceptez que Poe Dameron vienne me voir et nous verrons. »

Ren hocha pensivement la tête. La princesse ne reculait devant rien pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Il ne savait pas vraiment si le pilote avait une chance d'amadouer son bras droit mais cela pouvait animer les conversations dans le palais pendant les prochains jours. Il avait presque hâte d'entendre Kylo lui parler des tentatives du pilote, de son comportement « insupportable » et pourtant de sentir les sentiments de son favori être troublés.

oOo

Il faisait nuit depuis une bonne heure lorsque Poe fut sorti de sa cellule par deux soldats vêtus d'armures noires. Les deux hommes le tirèrent à travers des passages dérobés et des couloirs de service. Le pilote ne comprenait pas vraiment où il était emmené jusqu'à ce qu'un serviteur prenne le relais. Là, le serviteur lui annonça qu'il l'emmenait dîner auprès de la princesse Leia. Poe sourit alors intérieurement : l'eau et le pain n'avaient pas suffi à calmer son estomac… Et en effet, l'ancienne générale était déjà installée face à une table richement garnie. Elle l'invita à la rejoindre.

« Les hommes de Ren t'ont-ils bien traité ?

-Comme un prisonnier. J'imaginais un lieu plus austère pour votre villégiature.

-Avec Snoke et Hux, oui. Ren est bien plus attentionné.

-Et du coup, c'est quoi la prochaine étape ? demanda Poe alors que le serviteur lui servait l'entrée.

-J'ai appris énormément de Ren durant ces deux derniers mois. Snoke et lui sont alliés mais loin d'être amis. Je pense qu'il est possible de sauver notre galaxie en utilisant les Chevaliers de Ren.

-On parle toujours de votre fils et de ses machines à tuer ?

-Ren va faire de Rey son héritière. Elle aura bientôt les Chevaliers de Ren à ses ordres. Il faut juste s'assurer que Rey n'oublie pas que la galaxie est en danger si elle reste entre les mains de Snoke.

-Et Kylo Ren ? Vous croyez qu'il vous laissera faire ?

-Je n'en sais rien, nous devons nous assurer qu'il ait des avantages à revenir vers nous. Mais mon plan ne va pas te plaire.

-Les rares plans que je n'aimais pas étaient plutôt géniaux après coup. » fit Poe en savourant son plat de tranches de poisson froid.

-J'aimerais que tu séduises mon fils et que tu veilles ainsi sur Rey. » lâcha Leia.

Poe reposa lentement sa fourchette, regarda fixement la femme qu'il admirait plus que tout et qu'il considérait comme une seconde mère. Était-elle vraiment sérieuse ? Le pilote demanda alors à la princesse de répéter, juste pour voir s'il avait bien compris. Leia répéta lentement sa dernière phrase. Poe refusa d'un signe de tête avant de lui répondre qu'il refusait de se « prostituer », même pour la Résistance.

« Poe. Auprès de Ben, tu aurais une très bonne place pour nous trouver une chance de tous nous sauver.

-Vous me demandez de séduire un homme qui m'a torturé, qui a tué votre époux et bien d'autres. Et qui vous dit qu'il aime les hommes ?

-Ren me l'a confié. Lui aussi souhaite que Ben se pose avec un compagnon. Tu dois lui offrir du calme et de l'attention.

-Et jamais vous parlez de sentiments ? Je joue la comédie, je le séduis, je l'adoucis, il retourne vous manger dans la main, on sauve le monde et quoi ? Il découvre qu'on l'a manipulé, il me tue et devient le nouveau grand méchant ?

-Ben sera amoureux de toi, et toi, tu...

-Je, rien, » trancha Poe. « Je ne vais pas coucher avec ce type. Vous semblez oublier qu'il n'est plus votre adorable bébé mais un tueur de sang froid qui utilise la Force. » affirma Poe alors que le desert était servi.

Leia voulut lui répondre mais la porte s'ouvrit et Kylo Ren entra dans la grande pièce. Le grand brun s'avança et annonça qu'il venait ramener le pilote dans sa cellule. Poe se leva pour le suivre, assez heureux d'être sauvé de l'idée aussi grotesque de Leia. Mais la femme se leva à son tour et demanda l'attention de son fils. Poe vit ce dernier soupirer avant de se tourner vers sa mère. Le pilote voulut parler, lui faire comprendre qu'ils devaient partir mais Leia captait toute l'attention du Chevalier.

« J'ai parlé à Ren, nous sommes d'accord pour que tu prennes Poe comme serviteur.

-Ton pilote adoré deviendrait mon serviteur ? Fidèle, loyal et dévoué ?

-Faut pas aller trop loin, fit Poe, tentant d'interférer.

-Le petit résistant pense qu'il ne se soumettrait pas à moi ?

-Plutôt mourir, » répliqua Poe, en fronçant les sourcils.

« -Pourquoi Ren penserait qu'il pourrait m'être utile ? » demanda Kylo moqueur, à sa mère :

« -Ren m'a confié qu'il s'inquiétait pour toi. Il te faut quelqu'un pour te servir et être à tes côtés.

-Il y a des prostitués pour cela, lui répondit son fils.

-Tout à fait. Eux obéiront sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit.

-Mais ils coûtent cher et ne sont pas exclusifs. » affirma Leia.

-J'en parlerai demain au Grand Maître. » finit par capituler Kylo Ren, qui avait remarqué la dualité des deux résistants.

Il voulait savoir ce qu'ils tramaient ; et surtout, l'idée de soumettre le pilote était assez alléchante. Surtout qu'il allait devoir dès le lendemain supporter la petite peste de Jakku durant l'entraînement...


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou,_

 _ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté, mea culpa !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre 3 vous plaira !_

 _J'ai hâte de voir le prochain film pour voir ce qu'il se passe dedans et avoir de nouvelles idées !_

 _À votre avis, Kylo redevient gentil ?_

 _bisous_

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

Kylo entra dans les appartements privés de Ren sans se faire annoncer. Le grand brun grimaça en apercevant la pilleuse d'épave en compagnie de son maître. Tous deux déjeunaient et discutaient tranquillement. Il s'avança plus lentement, les poings serrés. Ren lui fit signe de prendre place à leur table mais Kylo refusa silencieusement. Il n'avait pas envie de s'éterniser en présence de la gamine. Celle-ci l'observait sans gêne. Elle le détestait toujours autant et sa colère était palpable. Ren sourit en voyant l'animosité des deux jeunes gens. Il savait que leur cohabitation ne serait pas une chose osée. Mais elle était nécessaire pour le bien du château et de son Ordre.

« -Que nous vaut ta venue, Kylo ?

-J'ai eu une discussion hier soir avec la princesse Leia.

-Bien ! Comment se porte ta charmante mère ?

-Elle souhaite que je prenne son pilote comme serviteur.

-Un souhait que je partage. Ce Dameron pourra t'être utile.

-Qu'as-tu en tête, Grand Maître ? Elle disait que tu t'inquiétait pour moi.

-Certaines de tes activités nuisent à la tranquillité de ce château. Tu comprendras que si tu ne prends plus que ce pilote pour ça, cela calmerait les choses. Et il pourra garder un œil sur Rey, ce qui soulagerait ta mère.

-Attendez. » coupa Rey. « êtes-vous entrain d'insinuer que Kylo va utiliser Poe pour...

-Ne t'en fais pas, Rey. Kylo n'est pas un violeur et je suis sûr que ton ami finira par apprécier la compagnie de mon bras droit. Qu'en penses-tu, Kylo ?

-Dameron refuse d'obéir à ma mère, c'est un homme avec du caractère. Il ne sera pas facile à contrôle et à gérer.

-Je ne doute pas que tu réussisses à cette tâche. Maintenant, vas. » le congédia Ren.

Kylo s'inclina légèrement puis repartit. Il n'était pas ravi mais au moins, il était désormais clair que Ren et sa mère avaient eu une discussion à son sujet et qu'ils étaient de mèches. Seul dans un couloir, il se permit de soupirer. Il savait que ses nombreuses conquêtes faisaient jaser dans la région et qu'il se devait d'avoir un comportement irréprochable. Mais de là à prendre le fichu pilote comme unique amant... au moins, il n'était pas si désagréable à regarder et il avait du caractère. De quoi pimenter sa vie au château. Kylo s'arrêta à une intersection. Au fond d'un des couloirs, il vit son propre serviteur. Un vieil homme dont la vie passée dans les champs avait marqué son corps. Dameron aurait au moins l'utilité de soulager ce pauvre homme que Kylo avait prit à son service dix ans plus tôt. Le grand brun reprit une longue inspiration avant d'appeler son serviteur. L'homme sourit gentiment en le voyant s'approcher.

« -Mon maître, que puis-je pour toi ?

-Viens avec moi, Silas. Ren m'a désigné un nouveau serviteur pour soulager tes tâches.

-Un nouveau ? Qui donc, mon maître ?

-Un prisonnier de la Résistance. Autant te dire que nous sommes tous deux enchantés par cette perspective.

-Devrais-je m'en méfiais ?

-Il ne te fera pas de mal, il est trop bon pour cela. » affirma Kylo avant de lui faire signe de le suivre.

Kylo marcha lentement pour ne pas essouffler son fidèle serviteur. Silas était intelligent, discret. En le sortant des champs, Kylo lui avait assuré une vie plus longue entre les murs du château. Silas ne souffrait plus de la faim ni du froid et pouvait économiser pour ses enfants et petits-enfants. Kylo n'était pas exigeant envers lui et lui demandait seulement sa discrétion. Leurs pas les menèrent jusqu'au sous-sol où les prisonniers étaient gardés. Dans le couloir sombre, Silas lui attrapa la manche.

« -Mon maître, et s'il s'échappe ? Je ne suis plus en état de lui courir après.

-N'oublie pas que j'ai aussi Xandrès pour me servir.

-Enverrais-tu cette bête contre lui ?

-Xandrès sait se retenir. Gardien, ouvre la porte du prisonnier Dameron. » ordonna Kylo.

Le geôlier ne se fit pas prier et sortit fermement le pilote de sa prison. Sans ménagement, il l'attacha à un poteau en bois et demanda ensuite ce qu'il allait faire du prisonnier. Kylo observa un moment l'ancien commandant le défier du regard puis répondit que ce dernier allait devenir son serviteur. Le geôlier ricana doucement avant de se tourner vers un établi.

« -Sérieusement, vous pensez que je vais vous servir ?

-Franchement, non. Mais vous soulagerez le vieux Silas. Ne crois-tu pas que je devines les attentions d'Organa, petit Résistant ? Elle veut que tu gardes un œil sur Rey, que tu fasses en sorte qu'elle n'oublie pas la République. Elle pense que si tu écartes les cuisses pour moi, je serais plus docile le moment venu.

-Sauf qu'elle se trompe, je ne vendrais pas mon corps pour sauver la République. Surtout pas pour vous supporter.

-Voila ce que vous allez faire : vous suivrez Silas partout comme son ombre, vous soulagerez ses tâches quotidiennes. Interdiction formelle de sortir du château. Vous obéirez à tous mes ordres. Et si vous êtes sages, vous pourrez voir Rey une fois par jour.

-Et quant est-il de ce que votre mère attend de moi ?

-Vous finirez par venir vous même dans mon lit.

-Vous pouvez toujours crever la bouche ouverte. » cingla Poe.

« -Nous verrons bien.

-Des promesses, toujours des promesses. »

Poe vit le grand brun sourire doucement, acceptant visiblement le défi. Derrière lui, l'homme âgé restait silencieux mais il semblait soulagé. Le geôlier revient alors, tenant un étrange objet dans sa main droite. Kylo Ren se recula alors que le vieux serviteur détournait le regard. La respiration de Poe s'accéléra, quelque chose allait se passer. Le geôlier l'attrapa fermement et l'obligea à faire face au poteau en bois. Il sentit alors deux puissantes mains faire glisser son pantalon de toile sur ses cuisses. Poe se tortilla pour échapper à la poigne ferment. Mais il reçu une violente claque sur la fesse droite. Il gémit avant de crier en sentant une vive brûlure sur son autre fesse. Derrière lui, le geôlier se recula et laissa le chevalier de Ren se rapprocher du corps de son nouveau serviteur.

« -Tu portes désormais ma marque, petit résistant. » souffla t-il à son oreille, en caressant du pousse la marque brûlante. « Tu es à moi.

-Jamais.

-Nous verrons bien. »

Kylo claqua une nouvelle fois sa main sur les fesses pâles du pilote puis sortit des sous-sols, laissant à Silas le soin de s'occuper du pilote. Le vieux serviteur soupira avant d'aider le jeune homme à s'éloigner du poteau. Malgré ses vieux os, Silas aida l'ancien pilote à sortir de la prison sombre et humide. Il se souvenait bien de la douleur vive qu'un sceau procurait lorsqu'il était posé. Ce n'était qu'un tatouage indélébile mais il brûlait profondément la peau. Silas avait eu sa marque à l'âge de quinze ans. À l'époque, il était devenu un des nombreux serfs du prédécesseur du Grand Maître Ren, tout en devenant officiellement un homme. Sa marque représentait un épis de céréale, signifiant aux autres qu'il était désigné à travailler à la terre jusqu'à sa mort. Personne n'avait encore porté la marque de son jeune maître mais il savait ce qu'elle représentait : un casque de chevalier et la lame caractéristique de Kylo.

Silas soupira alors qu'ils s'éloignaient des souterrains. La relation des deux jeunes hommes commençaient mal. Silas amena le nouveau serviteur jusqu'au cuisine où il l'aida à s'asseoir. La douleur était presque passée maintenant. Le vieux serviteur lui tapota l'épaule avant de lui servir quelques fruits et un bol de lait de chèvre coupé au miel.

« -Mange un peu, mon ami. Cela te fera du bien.

-Merci.

-Je suis navré que le maître soit aussi dur avec toi. Quel est ton prénom ?

-Poe. » répondit le pilote avant de boire d'une traite le bol.

« -Je suis Silas. Notre maître n'a jamais été dur avec moi, fais ce que je te dis et tout ira bien.

-Je doute que ça aille bien, Silas. Mon amie Rey est prisonnière de Ren, le général Organa est aussi entre ses mains. Je dois les sortir de là.

-Tu ne feras rien. » affirma Silas. « Écoute moi. Si tu sors de ce château, si tu tentes de t'enfuir : tu découvriras Xandrès et les siens. Ce sont eux qui exécutent les ennemis de notre jeune maître. J'ai pu voir ton général. Sa majesté est en sécurité, bien traitée. Et ton amie, Rey. Elle est ici chez elle. Tu entends ? Tu dois cesser de lutter : Snoke a gagné et Ren nous protège de sa cupidité.

-Je ne peux pas, Silas.

-Tu le feras, quand tu auras compris qu'il ne te sert plus à rien de lutter. »

Poe fit la moue, il espérait encore que la République puisse revenir. Ce n'était que grâce à elle qu'ils auraient la paix dans la Galaxie. Il devait trouver Rey et lui parler. Ils trouveraient ensembles un moyen pour s'échapper. Il entendit Silas soupirer à ses côtés. L'homme devait n'avoir connu que la servitude pour être ainsi aveugle sur les bienfaits de la République. Poe finit de manger les quelques fruits avant de suivre silencieusement le vieil homme. Il lui expliqua comment s'orienter dans les nombreux couloirs du château et lui indiqua l'heure du couvre-feu pour les serviteurs. Puis ils allèrent dans la chambre de Kylo Ren.

Celle-ci était assez grande. Une salle de bain à la taille respectable y était annexée par une petite porte coulissante sur la droite. La décoration était quant à elle assez austère. Rien ne traînait sur les quelques meubles. Poe remarqua alors que le lit était assez grand et large pour accueillir plusieurs corps. Le chevalier de Ren était certes grand et large d'épaules mais trois comme lui pouvaient largement y dormir.

« -Notre maître aime que tout soit propre et rangé. Nos tâches quotidiennes seront de préparer son repas du matin et de le poser ici. » signala Silas en désignant un meuble. « Après qu'il ait quitté sa chambre, nous la rangerons et la nettoierons. Mais ne fouille jamais. Après quoi, nous nous occuperons de son linge. Le reste de la journée est consacrée aux autres tâches communes dans le château.

-D'accord, pour l'instant c'est assez simple. Quoi d'autres ?

-Ne parle jamais sans y avoir été invité. Ne regarde personne dans les yeux. Et ne parle jamais de ce que notre maître fait ou dit.

-Et si je fais tout ça, penses-tu qu'il me laissera voir mon amie ?

-Une fois par jour, c'est ce qu'il a dit. » confirma Silas.

Poe hocha lentement la tête. Ce n'était pas si terrible que cela. Il ferait ce que Silas lui demanderait puisque c'était le seule moyen de revoir Rey et de sortir de cet enfer.

Poe serra les dents tout au long de la journée et fit ce que Silas lui disait. Beaucoup d'autres serviteurs qu'ils croisèrent se moquèrent de lui. Même si, contrairement à eux, sa marque n'était pas visible, tous avaient compris qui il était. Le jouet du seigneur Kylo. La catin. Silas lui chuchotait régulièrement de ne pas faire attention. Mais les murmures et les ricanements étaient plus que désagréables. Une fois seuls, le vieil homme lui avait expliqué que les aventures d'un soir de leur maître étaient tout aussi serviteurs que personnes riches. C'étaient des jaloux, disait-il, jaloux parce que Poe n'était pas aussi vieux et rabougris que lui.

« -Parce qu'ils pensent que je vais vraiment écarter les cuisses pour cet enfoiré ?

-Beaucoup disaient ça aussi. Peu ont eu le culot de résister à maître Kylo.

-Moi, je l'aurais. » fit Poe, ce qui fit rire Silas.

« -Je ne sais pas si le maître te veut ou non dans son lit, mais je sais une chose : il aime jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris.

-Je serais plus fort que lui.

-Nous verrons, Poe. »

Silas sourit. Voilà que son jeune maître était tombé sur une tête de mule, une forte tête comme lui. Le vieil homme devait avouer qu'il commençait à apprécier l'ancien pilote. Il allait pouvoir rire de leurs deux caractères et les péripéties qu'il allait forcément en découler. Ils finirent les tâches que l'intendant du château leur avait assigné puis retournèrent en cuisine pour préparer le plateau repas de leur maître. Poe nota mentalement les aliments que Silas sélectionnait et ceux qu'il ignorait totalement. Après quoi, ils laissèrent une dame aux rondeurs amicales concocter le plat principal. Poe l'écouta dire à quel point elle était ravie de cuisiner à nouveau des petits plats pour la « petite Madmoizelle Rey ». Curieux, il resta attentif lorsque les autres serviteurs, les plus âgés surtout, se rappelèrent l'époque où Rey, encore enfant, jouait dans tout le château.

« -Que c'est-il passait ? » demanda soudain Poe. « Je veux dire, on a retrouvé Rey sur Jakku, livrée à elle-même.

-Ren avait un rival. Il a trahit tout le monde et a attaqué ce château, le mettant à feu et à sang. Notre dame, son épouse, lui a alors fait juré de mettre Rey à l'abri et de ne jamais mettre sa vie en danger à cause de l'Ordre. Le Grand maître est parti avec la petite puis lorsqu'il est revenu, il nous a ordonné de ne plus jamais parlé d'elle.

-Et sa mère ? » demanda Poe, ce qui jeta un lourd silence.

« -Elle a succombé à ses blessures. » répondit doucement Silas. « Je travaillais encore dans les champs mais je me souviens de notre effroi lorsqu'on a vu la fumée noire s'élevait du château. À l'époque, Dame Lana descendait souvent dans les terres. Elle était une grande guérisseuse. C'est elle qui a sauvé les enfants de l'épidémie, il y a trente ans.

-Oh, je me souviens. Elle a guérit mon petit Amiel. Elle les a tous guérit. » souffla la cuisinière, en versant une petite larme.

Poe se mordit la lèvre, il venait de faire remonter des souvenirs douloureux. La dame ronde servit sa cuisine dans un plat que Silas recouvrit d'une cloche. L'ancien pilote souleva alors le plateau mais fut arrêter dans son geste par la cuisinière. Cette dernière lui sourit doucement avant de se pencher vers lui.

« -Nous savons tous qui tu es. Ne nous retire pas la petite. Elle est enfin chez elle, s'il te plaît. » Poe ne répondit pas. Il comprenait ce que voulait lui faire comprendre la cuisinière.

Silas ouvrit et poussa la porte pour laisser entrer Poe. Ce dernier porta le plateau jusqu'au meuble que le vieil homme lui avait désigné plutôt dans la journée. La porte coulissante de la salle de bain s'ouvrit alors. Kylo Ren s'avança dans la pièce. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon en toile noire, ses cheveux étaient encore humides. Poe observa son torse pâle. Sa peau était marquée par de nombreuses cicatrices.

« -Tu aimes ce que tu vois, petit résistant ? » demanda le grand brun, fixant Poe.

« -Je me disais qu'avec toutes ces cicatrices, ils ont été nombreux à vous louper.

-Rey aurait pu me tuer si elle l'avait vraiment voulu.

-J'imagine qu'elle a causé la cicatrice sur votre ventre. » dit Poe, ce qui fit rire Kylo Ren.

« -Laisse-nous, Silas. » ordonna le grand brun avant de s'avancer vers l'ancien pilote.

Poe sentit alors sa main se levait grâce à une force invisible. Il tenta de lutter mais le grand brun lui déconseilla de le faire. L'ancien pilote grogna de colère alors que sa main s'avancer vers le ventre de Kylo Ren. Il trembla lorsque ses doigts se posèrent sur l'imposante cicatrice. Poe fixait l'endroit où leurs peaux se touchaient. Le feu lui monta aux joues lorsqu'il sentit une pression sur son poignet. Sa main se plaqua plus franchement sur la peau tendre mais ferme du grand brun. Poe devait bien avoué que ce dernier était très bien foutu, avec des abdominaux fermes et des pectoraux très bien dessiné.

« -Celle-là, c'est Chewie qui me l'a fait. Juste après la mort de mon père.

-Vous l'appelez par son surnom...

-Il a toujours été pour moi, Chewie. » fit Kylo avant de prendre le poignet de Poe et de le lever. Ce dernier déglutit en sentant ses doigts effleurer la joue du guerrier, là où une cicatrice zébrait son visage. « Ça, c'est une œuvre de Rey. Tu aimes ?

-Elle n'est pas si horrible. » avoua Poe.

« -Tu vois, tu commences à... m'apprécier ?

-Vous pouvez toujours mourir. » siffla Poe en tentant de se reculer.

Kylo ricana avant de le soulever pour le projeter sur le lit. Tombé à plat ventre et surpris par la force du grand brun, Poe fut légèrement sonné et ne le vit pas sauter sur le lit. L'ancien pilote cria en sentant son genoux venir appuyer contre ses omoplates pour le bloquer. Soumis au poids de Kylo Ren, Poe cria une nouvelle fois.

« -Il est temps que je te donne une correction. » déclara Kylo Ren alors que Poe tentait de se dégager.

Comme il l'avait fait le matin même, le grand brun fit glisser le pantalon du pilote sur ses cuisses et frappa une première fois. Poe gémit. Un second coup le fit crier. Au-dessus de lui, le grand brun n'y allait pas de main morte. Pourtant, après le quatrième coup, Poe sentit la main du guerrier caressait la zone qu'il venait de meurtrir. Sa peau sensible réagit immédiatement, ce que Kylo Ren remarqua.

« -Tu aimes recevoir des fessées ?

-Je vous hais.

-Ça ne répond pas à la question. Mais dis-moi, si ma mère pense que tu pourrais coucher avec moi, c'est que tu dois aimer les hommes. Pensait-elle que tu allais me dominer ou bien que tu apprécierais d'être en-dessous ?

-Vous me dégouttez. » affirma Poe en cachant la larme de honte qui glissait sur sa joue.

Il avait honte de la réaction de son corps. Ce traite qui aimait visiblement les caresses du grand brun après s'être fait malmené. Il hoqueta de surprise et cacha son visage lorsqu'il sentit les doigts experts de Kylo Ren glissait entre les deux lobes de ses fesses. L'index de ce dernier glissa jusqu'à son anneau de chair qu'il caressa doucement. Son corps connaissait ce genre de caresse et réagit une nouvelle fois. Ses poils s'hérissèrent et son entrejambe se réveilla alors que ses reins s'enflammaient.

« -Tu me hais et je te dégoûte, petit résistant. Pourtant, ton corps semble m'apprécier. Avoue-le.

-Il réagit comme avec n'importe qui d'autre.

-Alors tu donnerais ton corps à n'importe qui sauf à moi ? » demanda Kylo en poussant son index contre l'intimité de Poe.

« -Laissez-moi, je vous en prie. » finit par supplier l'ancien pilote alors que l'envie de céder lui venait de plus en plus.

Contre toute attente, le genoux de Kylo Ren se souleva, le libérant de son emprise. Poe ne se fit pas prier pour rouler sur le côté et remonter son pantalon. Mais son érection ne fut pas ignoré par le grand brun qui souriait. Après s'être rhabillé, Poe sortit du lit et fixait le moindre geste de Kylo Ren. Celui-ci resta pourtant assis sur le lit.

« -Ce bon vieux Silas doit t'attendre au bout du couloir. Va et dis-lui d'appeler Rowan. Je ne te fais pas un dessin pour que tu comprennes ce que je ferais avec lui. »

Poe serra les poings et sortit rapidement de la chambre. Comme l'avait dit le grand brun, Silas l'attendait impatiemment. Poe lui parla alors de Rowan et le vieil homme hocha lentement la tête. Il avait bien compris ce qu'il allait se passer lorsqu'il avait quitté la chambre.

« -Tu t'es refusé au maître. C'est bien, tu tiens ta parole. Mais je regrette qu'il fasse donc appelle à Rowan.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Un garçon plein d'ambitions, trop sûrement. Il est le dernier d'une grande fratrie et il pense qu'en donnant son corps au maître, il réussira à gagner une haute place dans la vie de ce château.

-Pourquoi Kylo Ren ne fait pas de lui son amant officiel ?

-Parce que le maître vaut bien mieux que ça, crois-moi. Rowan est pire qu'une prostitué. »

Silas raccompagna Poe jusqu'au quartier des serviteurs où tous dormaient dans des grands dortoirs. Poe se coucha sur son matelas fin alors que le vieux Silas partait à la recherche de ce Rowan. Ce soir là, il eut du mal à fermer les yeux. Se maudissant de ne pas avoir résister convenablement aux attouchements de Kylo Ren mais surtout en imaginant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la chambre du chevalier de Ren.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

Rey s'était levée bien avant l'aube pour commencer son entraînement. Elle avait craint de devoir supporter Kylo Ren comme nouvel entraîneur mais Ren avait confié le peaufinage de son apprentissage à l'un de plus ancien chevalier du château. L'homme avait sûrement une dizaine d'années de plus que le maître des lieux, voire plus. Il ne parlait que pour donner des ordres ou critiquer la technique que la jeune femme possédait. Elle ne disait rien mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Pourtant, elle avait bien compris qu'il était ici un homme respecté par tous. Dans le coin où elle s'entraînait, elle avait bien vu les autres guerriers les observer. Certains semblaient méfiants, d'autres curieux. Mais aucun ne s'approchait.

Après deux heures d'entraînements intensifs, l'homme lui accorda enfin une pause de quelques minutes. Rey soupira de bonheur avant de se diriger vers le point d'eau. Elle prit l'une des nombreuses tasses laissées à disposition et en but deux d'une traite. Elle allait s'humidifier le visage lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Rey fit alors volte-face, sur le qui-vive. Le jeune homme qui se tenait près d'elle leva brusquement les mains au-dessus de sa tête.

« Paix ! Je viens en paix, dit-il en riant. Je voulais juste boire un peu.

-Oh, excuse-moi.

-Tu as bien du courage de t'entraîner avec Maître Dymnetios. Il est terrifiant. Mais c'est le meilleur. » affirma le jeune homme en se penchant pour remplir sa tasse.

Rey l'observa. Il avait quelque chose en lui d'assez hypnotisant. Ses longs cheveux ondulés, violet foncé, tombaient sur ses épaules et encadraient un visage androgyne. Ses pupilles lilas captivaient Rey. Il devait avoir une vingtaine d'années. Lorsqu'il se redressa, elle l'observait fixement et avait du mal à décrocher son regard de sa silhouette féline. Les yeux du garçon prirent brusquement une teinte plus commune en devenant verte.

« Oh, je suis désolé. Tu n'as pas encore l'habitude de mes pouvoirs.

-Tes pouvoirs ? demanda Rey, légèrement perdue.

-Je suis Axel Ren. Je viens d'une planète dans les contrées sauvages, mon peuple utilise des Glamours pour séduire et tromper les autres. Je suis vraiment désolé, tu avais la bouche si grande ouverte que tu aurais pu avaler des mouches, plaisanta Axel, ce qui fit sourire Rey. Je m'en serais voulu si ça s'était produit. Et Ren m'aurait trucidé.

-Au moins, je serais morte après avoir pu parler avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

-Pas facile d'être une princesse, hein ?

-J'ai pas vraiment l'impression d'être une princesse.

-Une princesse guerrière, alors, répondit Axel, souriant gentiment. Un jour, tu nous commanderas. Tu seras à la fois reine et commandant. Notre reine et notre commandant. »

Axel leva sa tasse, trinquant silencieusement. Mais lorsque le maître d'arme Dymnetios marcha vers eux, il s'inclina légèrement avant de s'éclipser. En frappant dans ses mains, Maître Dymnetios ordonna la reprise de l'entraînement. Rey soupira avant de trottiner vers son petit coin de torture.

oOo

Silas avait demandé à Poe de récurer la salle de bain de leur maître. Et malgré la propreté impeccable de la pièce, le pilote s'y était prêté de bonne grâce. À quatre pattes sur le sol, il frottait le carrelage sans prêter attention à ce que faisait le vieux serviteur dans la pièce principale. Il pensait encore à ce qui s'était produit la veille au soir. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi faible face à Kylo Ren. Jamais personne n'avait agi comme le grand brun l'avait fait avec lui. Et pourtant, son corps avait apprécié d'être ainsi rudement traité. Poe se mordit la lèvre. Il devait quitter cet endroit, emmener Rey le plus loin possible de cet endroit maudit.

Poe fit craquer sa nuque avant de s'attaquer à une petite marque près du petit meuble de la salle de bain. Il y déposa sa brosse et s'activa pour la faire disparaître. Dans un mouvement brusque, son bras heurta le pied du meuble et le fit violemment trembler. Un coffret tomba alors au sol et s'ouvrit. Poe fut surpris par ce qui en sortit. C'était des bijoux. Un cristal rouge retenu par une cordelette en cuir, quelques bagues et deux dés dorés retenus par une petite chaînette. Poe les ramassa et les remit dans le petit coffret. Mais le dernier objet lui semblait familier. Il caressa doucement les dés avant de reposer le coffret à sa place.

« Han Solo pensait que ces dés lui portaient chance, affirma la voix de Kylo Ren dans son dos. Poe fit alors volte-face, prêt à se défendre. Es-tu aussi voleur ?

-Je ne voulais pas faire tomber le coffret. Ça appartenait à votre père ? Pourquoi le garder ?

-Pourquoi ne pas le garder ? demanda à son tour Kylo Ren.

-Vous l'avez tué, vous le détestiez.

-Tu te trompes. Je ne le détestais pas. Il était ma faiblesse.

-Là, je ne comprends pas, avoua Poe.

-Il était le seul à m'aimer, il s'est battu pour que je ne parte pas au temple Jedi.

-Alors pourquoi l'avoir tué ?

-Il le fallait.

-Je peux vous poser une question ?

-Tu es déjà en train de le faire.

-Que s'est-il passé pour que vous vous détourniez des Jedi ? J'ai du mal à comprendre...

-Tu ne me croiras jamais.

-Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda à nouveau Poe.

-J'ai toujours eu ça en moi, trop d'obscurité. Skywalker a voulu brider tout ça mais il a échoué. Une nuit, je me suis réveillé au son d'un sabre laser activé. Je n'ai eu que le temps de me protéger et d'utiliser la Force pour lui échapper. Les autres se sont à leur tour réveillés. Si les Chevaliers de Ren n'étaient pas intervenus, je serais mort. Depuis, je les hais tous. Ces Jedis qui pensent être meilleurs que les autres alors qu'ils sont orgueilleux, égoïstes.

-Vous pensez que Luke Skywalker vous a trahis ? Vous le haïssez pour ce qu'il a fait cette nuit-là.

-J'ai depuis juré de me venger de lui. Les Chevaliers de Ren sont devenus cette nuit-là ma seule et unique famille. Je servirai l'Ordre jusqu'à ma mort. Je lui donnerai tout ce que j'ai, ma vie s'il le faut.

-Même si Rey devient la prochaine Ren ? questionna Poe.

-Si elle y arrive, elle ne sera plus si différente de moi. Elle aura alors compris où sont les intérêts de notre peuple, de notre famille. Fais-toi une raison, vous avez tous perdus.

-Rey n'oubliera jamais la Résistance, c'est vous qui vous trompez.

-Nous verrons. » dit doucement Kylo Ren avant de lui faire signe de le suivre.

Poe le suivit dans la chambre et laissa tomber sa brosse dans le seau de Silas. Son corps s'affola lorsqu'il entendit alors le maître dire à son serviteur qu'ils allaient trouver Rey, comme il avait promis. Poe marcha silencieusement derrière Kylo Ren. Ils passèrent par de nombreux couloirs avant d'arriver dans un grand espace qui servait de gymnase et de dojo. De nombreux guerriers s'entraînaient, seuls sur des mannequins ou en groupes. Au fond, Poe aperçut un groupe assez nombreux. Mais Kylo Ren se dirigea vers une jeune fille à la longue et épaisse tresse rouge. Elle semblait boudeuse, tout en aiguisant un long couteau. Elle sourit pourtant en les voyant s'approcher.

« Ah ! Mon Kylo, le seul de tous ces mâles à ne pas perdre la tête face à son petit sourire ravageur.

-C'est donc ça qui est à l'origine de cet attroupement ?

-Si mon stupide frère n'avait pas eu la gentillesse de lui adresser la parole...

-Tu es jalouse, Ariel, fit Kylo en s'asseyant près d'elle. Tu n'es plus la seule jolie fille de ces lieux.

La jeune femme, Ariel, soupira avant de faire semblant de pleurer. Kylo rit doucement avant de tapoter entre ses deux omoplates. Elle le remercia avant de poser ses yeux violets sur Poe. Il sentit alors son cœur s'accélérer, puis son rythme cardiaque redevint subitement normal. Ariel fit une moue.

« Voilà un homo pur et dur, où l'as-tu trouvé celui-là ?

-C'est Poe, mon nouveau serviteur, un pur produit de la Résistance.

-Eurk.

-Je lui ai promis qu'il pourrait voir Rey et lui parler un peu, fit Kylo en forçant Ariel à se lever. Et nous allons tous aller la saluer.

-Eurk et re eurk. » grimaça Ariel, peu encline à aller voir sa nouvelle rivale.

Poe suivit en silence les deux amis jusqu'au groupe. Rey était entourée par toute une troupe de jeunes guerriers. Elle souriait et riait avec eux. Poe serra les poings, elle semblait à l'aise avec eux. Pourtant tous se turent lorsque Kylo et Ariel se firent un chemin parmi eux. Le grand brun les toisa du regard et plusieurs partirent reprendre leur entraînement. Ariel se plaça jalousement entre Rey et un jeune homme aux cheveux violets, qu'elle finit par tirer à l'écart.

« Kylo.

-Rey. Je suis venu tenir une promesse. Poe voulait te voir et s'assurer que tout allait bien pour toi, dit Kylo avant de s'écarter pour laisser un peu plus de place au pilote.

-Poe ?! » s'exclama alors Rey en apercevant son ami. Elle lui sauta au cou et l'enlaça fortement.

Poe rit en la serrant dans ses bras. Il était bon de la voir et de constater qu'elle ne l'avait pas oublié. Par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme, il remarqua que Kylo s'éloignait pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. C'était donc son unique chance de parler à Rey sans se faire prendre. La jeune femme lui demanda comment il allait et si Kylo Ren le traitait bien. Poe comprit alors qu'elle savait déjà pour son statut de serviteur.

« Ça pourrait aller mieux. Leia veut que je... que je le séduise. Mais il est taré, c'est un monstre. Jamais je ne le laisserais me toucher.

-Alors que vas-tu faire ?

-Rey, il faut qu'on reste en alerte. Nous devons trouver un moyen de partir d'ici, tu entends ?

-Partir ?

-Oui, il nous faut trouver le reste de la Résistance et continuer la lutte.

-Mais Poe... je ne peux pas faire ça.

-Enfin, Rey : la galaxie compte sur nous.

-Poe, écoute-moi. J'ai longtemps cherché ma place dans cet univers. Même lorsque Luke m'apprenait à devenir un Jedi. C'est ici, chez moi c'est ma maison. Ren est mon père.

-Tu ne peux pas dire ça. Et s'ils nous manipulaient ?

-Non. J'ai longtemps cherché ma place, j'étais effrayée par tout ce qui m'arrivait. Mais ici, je n'ai plus peur. Je me sens en sécurité. Poe, ils me laissent entendre les comptes-rendus du Premier-Ordre : la galaxie est tombée, il n'y a plus rien à faire. Nous avons perdu mais Ren permet à Leia de vivre en sécurité loin de Snoke. »

Poe fit un pas en arrière, médusé par les paroles de Rey. Elle n'allait pas continuer la lutte. Ren l'avait retournée comme il l'avait fait avec Kylo Ren. Une larme glissa sur sa joue. Il l'avait perdue. Rey lui parla mais il n'écoutait pas. Au loin, Kylo était en pleine discussion animée avec Ariel et celui aux cheveux violets. De l'autre côté, une porte était grande ouverte et menée sur l'extérieur. Sans réfléchir, il se précipita. Rey ne le retint pas ni ne cria.

Kylo se tourna brusquement vers Rey et Poe. Quelque chose n'allait pas. La jeune femme se tenait à la même place qu'elle occupait quelques minutes plus tôt mais Poe avait disparu. Il marcha rapidement vers elle et lui attrapa violemment le bras en lui demandant où était le pilote. Rey regarda le sol avant de lui répondre qu'il lui avait demandé de fuir avec lui mais qu'elle avait refusé.

« Où est-il, Rey ?

-Ne lui fais pas de mal.

-Tu lui as brisé le cœur, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais plus lui faire de mal. Maintenant, réponds-moi !

-Par-là, indiqua Rey, alors que ses joues étaient noyées par les larmes. Ne lui fais pas de mal. »

Kylo ne fit plus attention à elle et courut vers la porte. La sortie donnait directement sur la cour du château où se tenait le marché. Pour l'occasion, les portes d'accès au château restaient ouvertes toute la journée. Il serra ses poings avant de crier. Un rugissement lui répondit alors. Kylo ferma alors les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, un félin aussi haut que lui lui faisait face. Sa fourrure sombre était hérissée alors qu'il grognait en dévoilant ses dents blanches. Ses yeux jaunes brillaient d'intelligence.

« Salut à toi, Xandrès. » murmura Kylo et l'animal feula doucement. « Oui, pars à sa poursuite avec ta troupe. » Le félin ronronna alors et fouettant l'air de sa longue queue. « Non, ne le blesse pas. Trouve le. »

Le félin rugit avant de sauter dans la foule de badauds et de s'élancer. Si Xandrès était là, le reste de sa troupe n'était pas loin. Leurs sens surdéveloppés n'allaient pas mettre longtemps avant de localiser la piste du fuyard. Poe allait se retrouver avec une dizaine de félins maudits par les pouvoirs du Côté Obscur. Kylo sourit en imaginant sa peur lorsqu'il allait remarquer les fauves qui le poursuivaient.

Kylo sortit à son tour du château et emprunta un speeder à un autre chevalier de Ren. Il ne voyait pas les fauves, partis plus tôt que lui et bien plus rapides, mais il savait les localiser facilement. Pour cela, il n'avait qu'à se concentrer sur le lien qui l'unissait à eux.

oOo

Poe courait aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Ses poumons étaient en feu et ses jambes lui faisaient terriblement mal mais il se forçait à filer à vive allure à travers les rochers. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucun espoir de s'enfuir s'il restait dans le château. Mais peut-être avait-il une chance de trouver un vaisseau dans un village voisin. Il remercia le ciel lorsqu'il arriva au pied de la montagne que dominait le château de Ren. Aucun tir de blaster ne l'avait menacé. Il se permit alors de ralentir et de se retourner brièvement. Il vit alors avec effroi dix monstres aux allures félines fondre sur lui. Il jura avant de reprendre sa course vers une forêt dense.

Xandrès s'arrêta sur un gros rocher et gronda. Le petit homme avait repris sa course droit vers le territoire des rancors. « Petit homme idiot. Rancor pas commode et aimer viande fraîche. » Il rugit pour prévenir ses congénères de la menace puis bondit. Ils devaient le rattraper avant les rancors sinon leur maître ne serait pas content.

Poe était mort de trouille et ne suivait plus que son instinct pour fuir cette horde de monstre. Étaient-ce eux que Silas désignait comme « Xandrès et les siens » ? Si c'était le cas, Kylo Ren allait lourdement lui faire payer sa fuite. Heureusement que la forêt était dense. Il y avait sûrement un moyen de se cacher. Et Poe le trouva en passant devant un arbre creux. Sans réfléchir ni même hésiter, il s'y faufila et s'y accroupit. Il entendit de nombreux rugissement avant de sentir la souche morte vibrer. L'écorce au-dessus de sa tête se fendit alors. Il se protégea le visage de ses bras et sentit une force brutale le soulever.

Un rancor. C'était un rancor qui venait de l'attaquer et de le soulever. Le monstre le mordit au niveau de l'épaule, et Poe hurla de douleur. Soudain deux ombres fondirent sur eux. Malgré la douleur qui brouillait sa vision, Poe vit deux fauves sauter sur le rancor, crocs et griffes dehors. Le monstre le lâcha et il tomba lourdement sur le sol. Les énormes félins encerclaient le rancor et l'attaquaient alors qu'un des leurs se tournait vers Poe et grondait. Poe se releva difficilement et reprit sa course. Le fauve feula avant de le poursuivre.

Poe ne fit pas attention au chemin qu'il empruntait et cria lorsqu'il sentit son corps chuter dans le vide. Il heurta plusieurs rochers avant de tomber dans une eau glacée. Il remonta difficilement à la surface et comprit alors qu'il était tombé dans une rivière creusant un petit canyon. Son bras lui faisait trop mal pour qu'il puisse nager longtemps ou même escalader la paroi. Il grimaça en essayant de s'accrocher à un gros rocher. L'eau était si froide et il perdait pas mal de sang. Au-dessus de lui, le fauve grondait en le fixant. Sa queue battait l'air alors qu'au loin ses congénères dévoraient le rancor.

oOo

Kylo arrêta son speeder en voyant Xandrès qui tournait en rond sur le petit chemin. Quelque chose n'allait pas, l'animal semblait anxieux. Il descendit rapidement de l'engin et alla à sa rencontre. L'animal ronronna en sentant sa puissante main lui caresser l'oreille. Mais ses muscles se crispèrent lorsqu'il sentit son maître entrer dans son esprit. Il voulait savoir où était le petit homme. Xandrès le laissa voir la bataille contre le rancor puis la rivière si froide où le petit homme était tombé. Les félins n'avaient pas pu le remonter et le petit homme commençait à ne plus pouvoir lutter.

Kylo jura avant d'ordonner à la bête de le guider jusqu'à la rivière. Tous les félins se tenaient près du vide et fixaient la petite silhouette du pilote. Kylo jura une seconde fois avant de se tourner vers le mâle dominant.

« Xandrès, Retourne au château. Dis à Ren que j'ai besoin d'une équipe médicale. Vite. » ordonna Kylo au fauve.

Ce dernier gronda avant d'obéir. Sa troupe et lui disparurent entre les arbres centenaires. Kylo se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Poe et tenta de l'appeler. Mais le pilote n'eut aucune réaction. Kylo tendit alors la main vers lui et utilisa la Force. Poe était frigorifié, luttant pour ne pas s'endormir. Il sentit à peine son corps se soulever et sortir de l'eau. Kylo le posa avec le plus de précaution possible et enleva sa longue cape pour réchauffer Poe. Ce dernier réagit un grelottant avant de se coller à lui.

« Ça va aller, Poe. Je te ramène au palais, tu y seras soigné.

-Vous n'allez pas me tuer...

-Non, Rey m'étriperait, je crois.

-Vous aviez raison...

-Sur quoi ? demanda Kylo, en prenant Poe dans ses bras pour l'amener jusqu'à son speeder.

-On a perdu... y a plus d'espoir... ça sert plus à rien de lutter...

-Tu es une tête brûlée et tu ne renonces jamais. Ne renonce pas maintenant, hein, l'encouragea Kylo pour le garder éveillé. Reste avec moi. »

Le moteur du speeder gronda alors que Kylo le poussait à fond. Il fallait qu'il rentre au plus vite s'il voulait que le pilote reste en vie.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5**_

Lorsque le speeder arriva en trombe devant le château, une équipe médicale attendait avec impatience. Ils amenèrent rapidement Poe dans l'aile médicale du vieux château. Impuissant, le grand brun les laissa disparaître dans l'encadrement d'une porte. Xandrès frotta sa lourde tête sur l'épaule de son maître. Le grand fauve n'appréciait pas sentir l'odeur désagréable de l'inquiétude émaner de l'humain qui les avait sauvés. Kylo lui sourit tristement avant de passer son bras autour de son large cou. Xandrès le connaissait mieux que qui conque.

Le grand fauve ronronnait sous les caresses inquiètes de son maître lorsqu'il sentit une humaine s'approcher. Il tourna ses yeux jaunes vers la petite silhouette. Ses vibrisses passèrent en avant. Il l'avait déjà observée depuis les toits du château. Elle avait la même odeur que le puissant mâle qui régnait sur ce territoire de pierres. C'était son chaton, sa petite. Et elle aussi était inquiète pour le petit homme. Xandrès feula doucement pour attirer l'attention de son maître.

Kylo remarqua le comportement de son fauve. Il le gratifia d'une énième caresse avant de lui chuchoter qu'il s'agissait de Rey, la fille de Ren. Le fauve ferma les yeux, signe qu'il comprenait. Kylo était fier de son fauve. Jamais il n'avait imaginé revenir avec toute sa troupe lorsque Ren et Snoke l'avaient envoyé dans les ruines des tombeaux de Koriban. Les fauves gardaient le sarcophage d'un grand seigneur Sith, prisonniers d'un sortilège. Kylo les avait libérés en brisant le sort obscur. Ce qu'il ne savait alors pas, c'était que les fauves étaient aussi intelligents que des humains et qu'ils pouvaient utiliser la Force. D'une manière ou d'une autre, lorsqu'il les avait libérés, Kylo avait alors entendu une sorte de voix provenir d'eux. Ils lui avaient juré fidélité et l'avaient suivi jusqu'ici. Xandrès et sa horde étaient alors devenu les gardiens du château, les bourreaux de Ren.

Xandrès feula une dernière fois puis s'en alla lentement avec le reste de son clan. Kylo les observa se faufiler entre les murs de pierres et les rochers. Rey fit un léger écart pour les laisser passer avant de venir vers Kylo, qu'elle remercia pour avoir ramené Poe.

« Est-ce que ce sont des bêtes qui l'ont blessé ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite.

-Non, tu m'as demandé de ne pas lui faire de mal, Xandrès a obéit. Et évite de les insulter, ils sont bien plus humains que certains.

-Que sont-ils ?

-Physiquement, ils sont proches des Vornskr et des Tusk-cat , ils tiennent aussi génétiquement des Nexu et sont sensibles à la Force. Enfin, pour simplifier leur histoire, ils étaient prisonniers du fantôme d'un seigneur noir Sith. Désormais, ce sont mes animaux de compagnie.

-Si tu aimais les chats, tu aurais pu juste en prendre un normal, fit Rey.

-Sauf que lorsque je parle à Xandrès, j'ai un semblant de réponse. Poe a été attaqué par un rancor, c'est pour cela qu'il été gravement blessé. Je l'ai repêché dans une rivière. On est en pleine période des fontes des glaces. »

Rey hocha la tête, elle comprenait mieux l'état de son ami. Elle s'en voulait surtout encore plus. Si elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle ne voulait plus fuir, il n'aurait pas réagi de la sorte et ne se serait pas mis ainsi en danger. Kylo sentit sa tristesse et posa sa large main sur son épaule frêle. Il lui conseilla de ne pas s'en faire autant pour le pilote.

« Tu devrais prévenir Leia. Les serviteurs ont déjà dû faire courir le bruit de son accident et elle doit s'inquiéter aussi.

-Oui, je vais y aller. Merci encore, Kylo. »

La jeune femme s'en alla aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Kylo soupira avant de quitter à son tour la cours du château. Rey allait s'occuper de réconforter sa mère, lui avait pour mission de rassurer le vieux Silas. Il connaissait assez le serviteur pour savoir que ce dernier s'était déjà attaché à l'ancien pilote. Kylo alla donc directement dans sa chambre, là où Silas se réfugiait lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas. Et il le trouva, assis sur le lit, les yeux rougis.

« Silas.

-Comment va le petit ?

-Il ira bien. Les médecins s'occupent de lui. Ça ira.

-Ce n'est pas un mensonge, hein ? Est-ce que vous ne croyez pas que vous êtes allé un peu loin ?

-Je n'en sais rien, je n'imaginais pas qu'il puisse tenter de prendre la fuite de cette façon.

-Mais je sens que vous êtes satisfait de quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? questionna Silas.

-Le point positif dans tout ça, c'est que Rey a refusé de fuir et qu'il a compris qu'il n'avait plus vraiment le choix.

-Il va finir par vous manger dans la main.

-J'espère, ça sera ma petite victoire, fit Kylo, sans masquer sa satisfaction.

-C'est un bon garçon, maître. Ne lui faites pas de mal, hein. Ne le brisez pas.

-Je m'amuserais beaucoup moins s'il finissait par perdre son caractère. »

Silas sourit doucement avant de caresser la joue pâle de son maître. Malgré tous ses défauts et son sale caractère, il aimait ce garçon torturé, en surface mauvais mais profondément marqué par un manque d'amour.

oOo

Poe se réveilla lentement, entouré par une douce chaleur. Il se sentait bien, confortablement installé. Il bougea légèrement et grimaça en sentant une douleur désagréable au niveau de son épaule. Il sentit un linge frais être posé sur son front. Il gémit faiblement alors qu'une voix s'élevait au-dessus de lui. Poe ouvrit les yeux et vit Silas lui sourire alors que Kylo Ren le fixait silencieusement.

« Bon retour parmi nous, Poe.

-Il s'est passé quoi ?

-Notre maître t'a retrouvé dans une rivière. Te souviens-tu du Rancor ?

-Un peu trop maintenant que tu en parles. » fit Poe en essayant de se redresser.

Silas l'aida à s'assoir contre les nombreux oreillers. Poe remarqua alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans la chambre de Kylo Ren. Au pied du lit, le fauve à la fourrure noire dormait paisiblement. Silas lui tendit un verre d'eau, qu'il avala en quelques gorgées.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

-Les médecins voulaient te remettre dans les dortoirs des serviteurs. Silas m'a harcelé pour que tu sois placé dans un lieu plus calme.

-Tu es resté inconscient trois jours entiers, expliqua Silas. J'ai pu veiller sur toi tout en continuant mes tâches quotidiennes.

-J'ai dormi trois jours ? Ici ? fit Poe, prenant conscience qu'il était dans le lit du grand brun.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne t'ai pas touché. »

Kylo Ren s'avança lentement et s'assit près de Poe. D'un geste de la main, il congédia silencieusement le vieux serviteur. Silas s'inclina avant de sortir de la chambre. Le fauve se réveilla alors et s'étira. Poe se figea en observant l'animal.

« -Xandrès ne te fera rien. Je crois qu'il t'aime bien.

-Il me coursait.

-Il suivait mes ordres. Il devait te suivre pendant que je tentais de te rattraper. Tu aurais pu mourir, Poe.

-Peut-être que ça aurait mieux fallut. » supposa le pilote.

Kylo soupira avant de passer une main sur son visage. Poe remarqua qu'il avait les traits tirés et des cernes sous les yeux. Le grand brun posa soudain sa main sur la cuisse de Poe. Malgré l'épaisse couche de tissu, ce dernier sentit le pouce de Kylo Ren le caresser timidement.

« Silas t'apprécie vraiment. Rey s'en veut terriblement. Leia s'est inquiétée. Personne ici ne voulait ta mort.

-Ça vous aurez fait des vacances.

-C'est ce que tu crois, lui répondit Kylo. Si je te voulais mort, je n'aurais pas envoyé Xandrès, j'aurais plutôt alerté les autres Chevaliers.

-Alors, il va se passer quoi maintenant ?

-Que veux-tu qu'il se passe ? » demanda Kylo.

Poe réfléchit un moment. Il venait de perdre la seule occasion de quitter cette planète. Rey était définitivement chez elle. Et lui, il était fatigué. Poe soupira avant de placer sa main valide sur celle du grand brun.

« Je n'en sais trop rien. Il me semble qu'il n'y a plus grand chose à faire. L'étincelle de la Résistance, celle qui devait détruire le Premier Ordre et ramener la paix dans la galaxie, s'est éteinte. Est-ce que Rey est heureuse ici ?

-Je le pense. Du moins, elle commence à vraiment apprécier Ren et elle a désormais quelques amis. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

-Peut-être que je pourrais être heureux, si elle l'est, supposa Poe. Est-ce que je pourrais parler à Leia ?

-Pas tout de suite mais elle sera heureuse de te voir.

-Pas tout de suite ? » demanda le pilote.

Kylo sourit avant de lui montrer la fenêtre. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Poe soupira en comprenant sa bêtise. Le grand brun l'aida à se rallonger. Mais une fois la couette sur son menton, Poe se rappela qu'il était dans le lit de Kylo Ren. Ce dernier s'en rendit compte et se mit à rire avant d'enlever sa veste et sa tunique. Poe détourna rapidement le regard pour ne pas l'observer se dévêtir et dévoiler ses abdominaux et ses pectoraux.

« Tu sais qu'on a techniquement dormi ensembles ?

-Pitié, me dites pas que vous dormez nu.

-En boxer. » affirma Kylo Ren avant de se glisser à son tour sous les draps.

Même si le lit était assez grand, Poe se tortilla pour se mettre sur le côté et tourner le dos au grand brun. Il entendit alors Kylo Ren soupirer avant d'éteindre la lumière. Pourtant, Poe ne s'endormit pas. Il resta longtemps les yeux grands ouverts. Seule la respiration lente de Kylo Ren brisait le silence dans la chambre. Même le grand félin s'était déplacé discrètement jusqu'à Poe. Ses yeux jaunes étaient comme deux points lumineux dans la pénombre. Après un long moment, Poe brisa sa peur et lui caressa doucement la tête.

oOo

Kylo Ren s'agitait dans son sommeil. Incapable de s'endormir, Poe se redressa difficilement alors que Xandrès soufflait doucement. Le grand brun se mit à gémir puis murmura plusieurs phrases incompréhensibles. De son bras valide, Poe posa sa main sur son épaule et l'appela avec douceur. Le guerrier se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa brusquement. Son corps était recouvert de sueur et sa respiration était difficile. Poe le laissa retrouver ses repaires avant d'allumer une petite lumière et de lui demander si tout allait bien. Kylo passa ses mains sur son visage avant de lui répondre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un mauvais rêve.

« Ma mère disait qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux que de parler d'un cauchemar pour l'oublier.

-Ce n'était qu'un rêve. » souffla Kylo Ren mais Poe sortait déjà du lit.

Dans un pyjama gris, il tituba un moment puis marcha lentement vers la salle de bain. Il y prit un verre qu'il remplit d'eau fraîche avant de rejoindre le grand brun. Ce dernier s'était assis au bord du lit et le remercia doucement lorsqu'il lui tendit le verre. Poe s'assit à côté de lui et attendit qu'il finisse son verre.

« Racontez-moi ce qui s'y passait.

-Tu es têtu, hein ?

-Le plus têtu de toute la galaxie, fit Poe.

-Des flammes. Voilà ce que j'ai vu. Ce que je vois chaque nuit depuis peu. Le château est en flammes, il y a des stormtroopers qui gisent au sol avec mes frères. J'entends ma... j'entends Organa crier. Rey est blessée. Le général Hux est près d'elle, dans un sale état.

-Et vous dites faire ce rêve tout le temps ?

-Ça a commencé le soir de ton accident. D'abord tout était flou puis des détails se sont rajoutés.

-Et ça ne serait pas un rêve de Jedi... avec tous vos dons, ça pourrait être des visions ?

-Personne ici n'attaquerait à nouveau le château.

-La Résistance ? supposa Poe.

-Elle n'existe plus, et Rey se battait contre les assaillants.

-Là, je ne peux pas aider. Essayez de vous recoucher un peu.

-Je ne me rendormirais pas, affirma Kylo Ren.

-Essayez. »

Poe le poussa doucement pour le forcer à se rallonger. Fatigué, Kylo Ren se laissa faire et se remit à sa place. Poe lui sourit gentiment avant de reprendre aussi sa place sous la couette et d'éteindre la petite lumière. Mais contrairement à quelques heures auparavant, Poe ne chercha pas à s'éloigner du contact auprès du grand brun. Kylo cala son oreiller près de celui du pilote. Poe pouvait sentir son souffle chaud tomber sur son épaule fragilisée. Au pied du lit, Xandrès les observa s'endormir avant de sortir silencieusement de la chambre.

Il déambula dans les couloirs vides. Depuis des années qu'il vivait dans cette tanière de pierre, il connaissait chaque recoin. Et il appréciait de la voir se remplir de vie. Satisfait, il marcha jusqu'à une porte élégante qu'il ouvrit d'un coup de tête. Il miaula de manière grave avant de se vautrer sur les différents documents étendus sur le sol. La jeune femelle qui vivait dans la pièce le gronda gentiment. Xandrès se roula alors sur le dos et poussa un bas grondement.

« D'accord, d'accord ! Je range tout ce bazar. » fit la jeune femme. Xandrès ronronna alors en fouettant l'air de sa longue queue. « Et oui, je filerai au lit. »

Le grand félin observa la petite humaine ranger ses affaires avant de monter sur le large matelas. Satisfait, le fauve s'endormit lentement.

oOo

L'homme marchait dans le long couloir du Finalizer, redoutable Destroyer du Premier-Ordre. Quelques jours auparavant, le Suprême Leader avait reçu des informations fortes intéressantes venant de la planète Ranaka. Ren n'était plus isolé parmi ses chevaliers, une jeune femme venait d'y faire son apparition et la rumeur disait qu'elle était son héritière. Il sourit doucement à cette pensée. Ainsi donc, Kylo Ren venait de chuter de son piédestal.

Il entra rapidement dans le vaste poste de commandement du Finalizer. Le personnel de quart le salua. Un officier marcha dans sa direction et lui indiqua qu'ils avaient quelques heures d'avance sur leur plan de vol. Il hocha alors la tête puis ordonna que le destroyer se mette en orbite au-dessus de l'atmosphère.

« Préparez mon vaisseau pour demain matin. Envoyez un message à l'aube pour leur dire que je viens faire mes hommages au Seigneur Ren et à son héritière.

-Reçu, général Hux.

-Vous pouvez dégréer les postes cette nuit. » informa le général.

Lorsqu'il se retourna pour se rendre dans son poste, il remarqua les sourires des militaires qui pouvaient aller se coucher pendant que la moitié du poste de commandement restaientt pour leur garde.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6**_

Kylo se réveilla contre le corps chaud de Poe. Ce dernier lui tournait le dos. Pourtant, il l'enlaçait et l'une des mains de l'ancien pilote lui tenait fermement un bras. Le maître des Chevaliers de Ren ferma les yeux et huma l'odeur de Poe. Il était rare qu'il se réveille ainsi, blottit contre quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas si désagréable, tout compte fait. Contre lui, Poe bougea dans son sommeil et Kylo resserra doucement son étreinte. C'était comme un geste instinctif, naturel. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors sur Silas, qui portait un lourd plateau. Le vieux serviteur posa son fardeau et s'approcha silencieusement du lit.

« Bonjour maître. Le Finalizer est entré en orbite cette nuit.

-Quoi ? demanda Kylo à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller le petit brun.

-Le général Hux sera ici dans une heure. Le seigneur Ren a demandé à ce que je vous laisse dormir le plus tard possible. »

Kylo jura avant d'essayer de se reculer sans réveiller Poe. Mais ce dernier sentit le matelas bouger. Il se redressa brusquement alors que Kylo quittait le lit. Il observa le grand brun et son serviteur avant de leur demander ce qu'il se passait. Kylo l'informa que le Premier Ordre serait bientôt dans le château. Poe voulut à son tour sortir du lit mais il fut pris d'un vertige. Kylo et Silas l'aidèrent à se remettre sous la couette.

« Hux sera là dans une heure. Reste ici, tu as encore besoin de te reposer, affirma Kylo.

-Mais je peux pas. Leia et Rey sont en danger.

-Non. Personne n'est en danger. Organa est sous bonne garde et personne ne sait pour Rey. »

Kylo attrapa une petite viennoiserie et l'avala rapidement avant de partir vers la salle de bain. Mais Poe décida de le suivre, malgré les conseils de Silas qui souhaitait qu'il se reposât. Dans la salle de bain, Kylo s'était rapidement glissé sous la grande douche et fut surpris de voir Poe se poster face à la paroi transparente. Le grand brun reposa le flacon de savon et lui fit face.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous entendez par : personne ne sait pour Rey ?

-La pilleuse est officiellement morte. Rey est désormais la princesse, héritière de Ren, qu'il a longtemps gardée dans un endroit secret pour la former.

-Est-ce que Rey sait tout ça ?

-Oui. » confirma Kylo.

C'était un simple mot pourtant Poe le reçut comme une gifle. Rey avait définitivement tourné le dos aux idéologies de la Résistance. Elle était heureuse ici et acceptait les mensonges des Chevaliers de Ren. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Perdu dans ses pensées, Poe entendit à peine la voix de Kylo Ren l'appeler. Surpris par la réaction du petit brun, Kylo ferma le robinet et ouvrit la porte de la douche. Il l'appela à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, Poe leva les yeux vers lui. Ses pupilles noires étaient troublées par un voile humide.

« Poe, est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé, maître, fit Poe.

\- Maître ?

-Vous avez gagné, non ? Ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez : que je me soumette ? » demanda Poe.

Kylo hésita un instant. Poe venait de lâcher prise et d'abandonner. Oui, c'était ce qu'il voulait mais pas comme ça. Devant son silence, Poe se mordit les lèvres avant de quitter la pièce. Silas le suivit du regard avant de se précipiter à sa suite, dans les couloirs du château.

Seul dans sa salle de bain, Kylo soupira avant d'ouvrir à nouveau le robinet et de placer son visage sous le pommeau de douche. L'eau était chaude, elle lui brûlait presque la peau. D'une certaine manière, il s'en voulait. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il n'appréciait pas la soudaine docilité de l'ancien pilote. Poe était une tête de mule, avec un sale caractère bien trempé, pas un pantin sans volonté. Kylo grogna avant d'abattre violemment son poing sur le carrelage sombre de la douche. Il observa un instant un petit filet de sang glisser depuis ses phalanges avant de se reprendre. Il se devait d'avoir toutes ses capacités devant cette fouine de Hux.

oOo

La porte du vaisseau s'ouvrit et l'air frais de la planète s'engouffra dans le sas. Deux mois qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds sur un sol naturel. Le général Hux inspira longuement en fermant les yeux. Dommage que cette planète soit une chasse-gardée, il aurait aimé pouvoir la conquérir. De toutes les planètes qu'il avait visitées, celle-ci était celle qui lui convenait le mieux. Les fortes pluies d'Arkanis et son fort taux d'humidité n'existaient pas ici. Le soleil brillait et réchauffait l'air sans lui brûler la peau. Il soupira à l'idée qu'il ne trouverait jamais un lieu de vie aussi parfait.

« Général, le seigneur Kylo Ren nous attend. » l'informa le capitaine de sa garde rapprochée.

L'officier roux hocha la tête avant de s'avancer et de descendre la rampe d'accès. Les Chevaliers de Ren formaient une longue garde d'honneur jusqu'à l'ancien apprenti du Suprême Leader. Ce dernier ne portait plus son casque lorsqu'ils se voyaient, laissant bien visible la longue cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage. Hux avait entendu beaucoup de rumeurs sur Kylo Ren et il se demandait bien comment de nombreuses femmes et un nombre incalculable d'hommes avaient pu le choisir comme amant d'une nuit.

« Général Hux, le Grand Maître m'envoie vous escorter jusqu'à lui.

-Bien, j'espère que ma venue ne le dérange pas.

-Justement, quel bon vent vous amène ici ? Avez-vous fini de rétablir l'ordre dans la galaxie ? questionna Kylo Ren avant de faire demi-tour pour le guider vers le château.

-Des rumeurs.

-Quel genre de rumeurs ?

-On dit que vous avez mis la main sur le commandant Dameron mais que la fille a disparu.

-Le commandant Dameron est effectivement ici. Il semblerait qu'il ait enfin compris où était sa place dans notre nouveau monde et quel serait son rôle.

-Éclairez-moi davantage…

-Il me sert, répondit Kylo Ren, le plus naturellement possible.

-Et par quelle magie avez-vous réussi cette prouesse ?

-La pilleuse est morte, Hux. Organa est enfermée. Voilà notre magie.

-Je suis ravi de l'entendre, mais Snoke souhaite avoir quelques réponses. La fille ne devait pas mourir mais lui être remise.

-Elle ne se serait jamais soumise au Suprême Leader. » affirma Kylo.

Hux hocha la tête tout en suivant son ancien rival. Il avait raison, la fille avait été trop proche des Skywalker pour les suivre dans leur soif de conquête contre la République. Le général lui fit ensuite part des interrogations du Premier Ordre concernant la fille cachée du seigneur Ren. Kylo s'arrêta alors et lui fit face. Il serra les poings pour ne pas s'énerver et sauter sur l'officier.

« La princesse devait rester en sécurité et apprendre dans le plus grand secret l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Vous comprenez son importance, elle est l'unique héritière de Ren.

-Oui, la dernière d'une très longue lignée. Mais je pensais que vous alliez hériter le moment venu.

-Ce n'est pas comme cela que ça se passe, Hux.

-Alors comment devient-on le nouveau Ren ?

-En l'affrontant. »

Le grand brun avait dit cela sur un ton tellement froid que cela glaça Hux. Affronter Ren ? Le Suprême Leader lui-même avait préféré s'en faire un allié. C'était pure folie mais si cela signifiait la fin de Kylo Ren alors pourquoi pas ? Hux serait enfin débarrassé de son principal rival dans son ascension pour le pouvoir.

Kylo reprit son chemin. Les questions de Hux l'agaçaient. Surtout qu'il avait lu très clairement ses pensées. Oui, son maître était le plus puissant de tous mais un jour viendrait où il serait bien plus puissant encore. Cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'il s'entraînait pour cela. Il avait sacrifié beaucoup trop de choses pour y arriver. Un jour, il y arriverait.

Perdu dans ses pensées sombres, Kylo n'aperçut que tardivement les silhouettes de Rey et de sa mère au bout du couloir. Elles revenaient des appartements de Ren. Derrière lui, Hux se tendit avant de lui demander ce que la général Organa faisait hors d'une cellule.

« Le grand Maître lui offre le confort d'un appartement. L'enfermer n'est pas digne de son statut de princesse.

-Et la jeune femme ?

-Notre princesse, répondit Kylo avant de se retrouver face aux deux femmes. Que faisiez-vous auprès du Maître ?

-J'avais une requête à formuler auprès du seigneur Ren, répondit tranquillement Leia. Sa fille a eu la gentillesse de m'escorter. Ravie de voir que Snoke ne s'est toujours pas débarrassé de vous, Hux. »

Le général pâlit alors que la mère de Kylo passait devant lui, triomphante. La jeune femme la suivit, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Hux l'observa attentivement. Elle était assez jeune, à peine la vingtaine. Ses longs cheveux châtains étaient coiffés en une longue tresse. Le corset bleu marine qu'elle portait lui dessinait une magnifique taille fine alors que son pantalon noir sculptait parfaitement ses hanches et ses cuisses.

« Fermez la bouche, Hux. » fit Kylo Ren.

Hux se reprit et grogna contre le brun. Celui-ci était visiblement amusé par la réaction de l'officier. Kylo reprit son chemin et lui indiqua une double porte, l'entrée des appartements du maître des lieux. Hux se redressa, réajusta son uniforme puis passa devant le maître des Chevaliers. Kylo l'observa faire puis s'en alla tandis que la porte se refermait. Il accéléra le pas et rattrapa les deux femmes.

Leia et Rey furent surprises en entendant Kylo les appeler. Il passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux avant de leur annoncer que l'état de santé de Poe s'était nettement amélioré. Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard rassuré et ému, avant que Leia demande un peu plus de nouvelles.

« Il s'est réveillé cette nuit. Son épaule allait mieux. Il s'est rendormi dans la foulée.

-Et ce matin ? demanda Rey.

-Il allait plutôt bien physiquement.

-Qu'y a t-il, Ben ? » demanda Leia. Kylo lui lança un regard noir, il détestait qu'elle l'appelle ainsi.

« Je crois qu'il a du mal à se faire à l'idée que la Résistance n'existe plus. Il a fui le château et s'est mis en danger. Cette nuit, il m'a demandé s'il pouvait être aussi heureux que Rey ici. Et ce matin, il m'a appelé « maître ». C'était bizarre. » avoua Kylo.

Leia soupira avant de poser une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur son avant-bras. Elle lui dit alors que Poe était né pour être un rebelle et qu'elle avait toujours craint qu'il se brûle les ailes pour la Résistance. Elle lui conseilla de favoriser le dialogue avec l'ancien pilote et de ne jamais tenter de le soumettre plus qu'il ne fallait.

« Il souhaitait te parler cette nuit.

-Ma porte lui sera toujours ouverte, il le sait, annonça Leia.

-Qu'as-tu demandé à Ren ?

-Rey a besoin de mes connaissances politiques si elle veut s'affirmer comme la fille du seigneur Ren. Hux et Snoke ne doivent jamais savoir qui elle est, n'est-ce pas ?

-Méfiez-vous, Hux n'est pas insensible à tes... formes, Rey. »

La jeune femme sourit avant d'affirmer qu'elle ferait attention si le rouquin lui faisait un peu trop d'avances. Kylo acquiesça avant de prendre congé. Il n'aimait pas vraiment le sourire de Rey. Il marcha un moment seul dans les couloirs du château. Ses pas le menèrent au patio supérieur. La vue sur la cour du château y était imprenable. Kylo s'accouda sur la rambarde et observa les serviteurs s'affairer en contre-bas. Poe et Silas travaillaient près de la forge où un droïde réparait quelques babioles sans importance. Sa mère lui avait conseillé de parler avec l'ancien résistant. Il se redressa alors et utilisa la Force pour jeter doucement un boulon sur Poe.

Ce dernier se frotta la tête avant de regarder tout autour de lui. Kylo utilisa à nouveau son don pour attirer l'attention du petit brun sur lui. Poe le vit alors. Kylo lui fit signe de le rejoindre. L'ancien pilote parla un court instant au vieux serviteur avant de quitter son poste de travail. Poe rejoignit Kylo en seulement quelques minutes. Le grand brun lui demanda comment il se sentait. Il lui répondit que son épaule n'était plus douloureuse.

« Je suis heureux de l'entendre. J'ai donné de tes nouvelles à Rey et à ma mère. Leia te fait savoir que sa porte t'est toujours ouverte.

-A quoi cela servirait-il, maître ? La résistance est morte, non ?

-Cesse avec ça ! s'agaça Kylo. Regarde-toi. On dirait un droïde court-circuité.

-Je ne comprends plus grand chose. Vous voulez que je sois votre serviteur, c'est ce que je fais puisque je n'ai plus vraiment de raison de lutter.

-Non ! Non, je ne voulais pas que tu te mettes à agir de la sorte. Tu n'es pas drôle, tu n'as plus rien de sexy ni d'attirant. Ce que je voulais c'était qu'on joue au jeu du chat et de la souris. Alors arrête de m'appeler maître ou de faire comme si la vie s'était arrêtée. » lui ordonna Kylo.

Poe ne savait pas quoi répondre au grand brun qui semblait si sincère. Il s'avança alors d'un pas et posa une main sur la poitrine de Kylo. Ce dernier attrapa doucement sa main et la serra délicatement. Le maître des Chevaliers de Ren lui demanda de se reprendre, de ne plus se laisser autant abattre. Il ne devait pas oublier qu'il était le commandant Dameron, pilote de renom, leader d'un des meilleurs escadrons de la Résistance.

Poe hocha la tête. Kylo avait raison. Que Rey perde sa volonté de se battre avait été un coup dur pour lui mais il devait se reprendre. Et surtout, il y voyait plus clair depuis son arrivée dans ce château. Kylo Ren n'était plus l'être impitoyable qu'il s'était imaginé. Il était sensible, avec ses faiblesses et ses qualités. Mais Leia contait encore sur lui et lui avait donné une dernière mission à accomplir.

« Je suis désolé, vous avez raison. Je vaux mieux que ça...

-Là, c'est mon petit résistant, approuva Kylo, un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Je suis Poe Dameron, pilote de la Marine de la République, commandant de la Résistance.

-Tu restes quand même à mon service, corrigea le grand brun.

-Et je n'oublie pas la mission que m'a donné la général Organa.

-Rafraîchis-moi la mémoire pour voir ? s'amusa le guerrier.

-Je dois séduire Kylo Ren pour ramener Ben Solo à la raison et vers la Résistance, fit Poe en se rapprochant dangereusement de Kylo.

-Je suis pour la première partie de ta phrase mais la seconde est définitivement impossible.

-C'est ce qu'on verra.

-Et que comptes-tu faire pour y arriver ? questionna Kylo.

-Je vais commencer par... ça. »

Tout en parlant, Poe s'était rapproché de Kylo et s'était redressé sur la pointe des pieds. Ses lèvres effleurèrent délicatement celles du grand brun. Il sentit alors Kylo frémir et se rapprocher davantage. Mais l'ancien résistant se recula brusquement alors que leurs lèvres s'étaient à peine touchées.

« Je devrais retourner au travail, Silas doit m'attendre.

-Silas peut attendre.

-Je croyais que tu voulais jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris. » ironisa Poe avant de partir.

Kylo resta seul dans le patio, littéralement sur les fesses de s'être fait avoir de la sorte. Il se mit doucement à rire. Poe ne cesserait jamais de l'épater. Et ça lui plaisait énormément.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7**_

Le soir venu, tout le château était en effervescence. Ren avait décidé d'organiser un grand repas pour honorer la visite du général Hux. Cela faisait presque quinze ans qu'un tel événement n'était pas arrivé. Poe fut pris en cuisine une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Une multitude de plats avait été cuisinés exprès pour l'occasion. Salivant devant presque tous les plats, Poe n'avait pas eu le temps de penser à la suite qu'il devait préparer depuis le baiser qu'il avait offert à Kylo Ren. Il avait adoré jouer avec ce dernier et voir l'expression incrédule du grand brun lorsqu'il l'avait planté.

Mais il n'avait pas revu Kylo depuis. Et à vrai dire, il avait hâte de le retrouver et de continuer à se tourner autour. Affairé à nettoyer une grande casserole, il n'entendit pas Silas s'approcher de lui. Le vieux serviteur l'observa un moment. Perdu dans ses pensées, l'ancien pilote souriait bêtement. Cela fit rire l'homme. Poe l'entendit alors et sursauta.

« Silas, je ne t'avais pas entendu.

-Je vois ça. A quoi pensais-tu pour sourire ainsi ?

-A quelqu'un...

-Laisse-moi deviner : un homme, grand et brun ?

-Kylo ? Non ! mentit Poe, mais ses joues se teintèrent lentement.

-Le maître n'avait jamais autant dormi depuis des années.

-Il a pourtant fait un cauchemar qui nous a tous les deux réveillés, l'informa Poe.

-Je dois avouer que vous étiez... beaux. Tous les deux dans ce lit. Un beau couple.

-Nous ne sommes pas en couple. » rétorqua Poe.

Silas sourit tout en lui tapotant l'épaule. Le vieux serviteur chuchota ensuite que ça viendrait. Poe ronchonna alors pour se défendre mais lorsque Silas lui demanda où ils en étaient, l'ancien pilote lui avoua qu'il avait embrassé leur maître un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Silas afficha soudain un sourire beaucoup plus large.

« Cesse de te moquer.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois : j'adore notre maître. Le voir avec quelqu'un de sérieux, qui peut le rendre heureux... je suis ravi, Poe.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je ne crois pas qu'on soit dans les sentiments, l'un envers l'autre.

-Oh, je suis peut-être vieux mais pas vieux jeu. Je sais que maintenant, vous les jeunes, vous écoutez d'abord votre libido avant d'écouter votre tête et votre cœur. Les sentiments viendront plus tard. » affirma tranquillement Sillas.

Poe hocha la tête. Il était vrai que pour beaucoup de personnes, les coups de foudre étaient devenus bien rares. Poe finit de rincer la grosse casserole puis s'essuya les mains sur son pantalon. Il demanda ensuite à Sillas ce qu'il venait faire ici alors que tous les serviteurs étaient en effervescence. Le vieux serviteur soupira avant de lui annoncer qu'il venait sur ordre de leur maître.

« Pour le dîner, il souhaite que ça soit toi qui le serve.

-Quoi ? Mais il sait que j'ai jamais fait une chose pareille.

-Ça ne sera pas compliqué, fit Sillas. Tu imiteras les autres, rempliras l'assiette et le verre du maître. Tout en restant silencieux.

-Génial.

-Le maître souhaite montrer à Hux que tu n'es plus une menace pour eux. Si tout va bien, il repartira et le Premier-Ordre t'oubliera. » expliqua Sillas.

Bien malgré lui, Poe délaissa les casseroles pour suivre Sillas jusqu'au quartier des serviteurs. Là, il prit une douche rapide et enfila la tenue que tous les serviteurs présents lors du repas devaient porter. La tenue était assez simple mais chic. Composée d'un pantalon noir et d'une veste cintrée noire avec des boutons dorés, elle allait parfaitement à Poe. Le pilote ajusta soigneusement la veste sur ses épaules et se retourna vers Sillas, en lui demandant de quoi il avait l'air. Le vieux serviteur hocha la tête, appréciateur, et lui annonça qu'elle lui allait à merveille.

« Allons maintenant retrouver le maître.

-Kylo nous attend ?

-Il doit se préparer dans sa chambre. Allez, viens. »

Les deux serviteurs retournèrent vers la chambre du maître des Chevaliers de Ren. Ce dernier se tenait face à un grand miroir sur pied et tentait de choisir entre plusieurs tenues. Poe l'observa hésiter entre une tunique noire brodée ou une veste sombre. Kylo semblait nerveux. Poe s'approcha alors de lui et prit une veste qui ressemblait énormément à celle qu'il portait tous les jours.

« On dirait que vous voulez plaire à quelqu'un.

-Serais-tu jaloux ? demanda Kylo en essayant la veste que Poe lui tendait. Je pense que je devrais profiter de la présence de Hux pour demander à Ren l'autorisation de l'affronter.

-Vous voulez affronter Ren ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu ne sais donc pas comment ça se passe ici, conclut Kylo. La tradition veut que pour qu'un nouveau Ren prenne le pouvoir, il doit affronter l'ancien et le battre. C'est une sorte de : « le roi et mort, vive le roi ». Celui qui souhaite être le grand maître Ren doit prouver qu'il est meilleur que l'actuel.

-Pourquoi souhaitez-vous faire une chose pareille ? Ren est encore en pleine forme.

-Snoke et lui m'ont entraîné dans l'optique qu'un jour cela arrive. Et après réflexion, je pense que Rey ne sera jamais capable de faire face à cette Épreuve.

-Rey est aussi forte et entraînée que vous, contredit Poe, en aidant Kylo à ajuster sa tenue.

-C'est un combat à mort, Poe. Rey ne tuera jamais son père, elle l'a recherché durant trop longtemps pour le perdre. »

Poe suspendit son geste et regarda le grand brun dans le miroir. Un combat à mort ? Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une solution : la mort d'un des deux combattants. Kylo ne pouvait pas mourir. Leia ne s'en remettrait jamais. Sillas retournerait dans son village. Et lui... qu'adviendrait-il de lui ?

« Ne pense pas à ça, je suis assez fort pour tenir tête à Ren. Et j'ai désormais une motivation de plus.

-Mais s'il vous arrivait quelque chose ?

-Dans un tel combat, on ne cherche pas à blesser son adversaire mais à le tuer, d'une mort digne.

-Vous êtes en train de parler de tuer le père de Rey, de mon amie. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de la gravité de vos paroles.

-J'y ai pourtant réfléchit toute la journée. Imagines-tu un seul instant Rey défier son père ? Je connais Ren, il n'oserait pas blesser sa fille. Le combat ne serait donc pas équitable et elle n'aura pas d'autre choix que de le tuer, devant tous les habitants du château. Si elle fait ça, ça la changera à jamais. Devenir Ren est tout ce que j'ai. Il m'a formé et m'a nommé Maître des Chevaliers dans cet unique but. Je ne peux pas échouer. Et cela me permettrait d'être l'égal de Snoke, de te protéger, de tous nous protéger.

-Si vous tuez Ren, Rey vous en voudra à jamais. Ne faites pas ça. Kylo, je vous en prie. » supplia Poe en faisant face au grand brun.

Kylo fixa silencieusement Poe. Il sentait l'angoisse de l'ancien pilote. Il sourit tristement en comprenant qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. Le grand brun caressa la joue du plus petit et le rassura en lui promettant que tout irait bien. Mais Poe se recula en hochant négativement la tête. Il ne voulait pas imaginer un château sans Ren, avec Rey et Kylo qui finiraient à nouveau par se haïr.

« -Crois-tu que je n'ai pas pensé à Rey ? Ren ne peut pas refuser un combat. Si je deviens maître de ce château, j'attendrai volontiers que Rey devienne plus puissante. Je l'entraînerai s'il le faut. Me tuer et prendre ma place sera bien plus facile pour elle à supporter que le poids d'un parricide.

-Vous ne comprenez pas.

-Non, c'est toi qui ne comprend pas, lâcha Kylo. J'ai tué mon père. Pendant dix ans, j'ai combattu ma mère et ses alliés. Je sais ce que ça fait. Je connais les cauchemars qui en résultent, les regrets et les remords qui rongent l'âme après. J'essaye d'épargner Rey. »

Poe resta bouche bée. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à de telles conséquences. Kylo lui, l'avait fait. Poe baissa les yeux, honteux. Il n'aimait pas imaginer Kylo combattre Ren ni tout ce que cela impliquerait dans l'avenir. Kylo sentit sa peine et ses regrets. Il s'avança alors et posa une main sur ses hanches, avant de l'attirer à lui. Il l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

« Je régnerai sur cette planète, Poe. Si tu le veux, tu seras à mes côtés.

-Et Leia ? Que feras-tu d'elle ? demanda Poe en se laissant aller contre le torse de Kylo.

-Nous savons tous les deux que je ne pourrais jamais lui faire de mal. Elle continuera à vivre ici. Je protégerai tous les habitants de cette planète, je te le jure. Et si j'ai surestimé ma force, je suis sûr que Ren prendra soin de Sillas et de toi. Tout ira bien, je te le promets.

-J'ai peur. » avoua Poe.

Kylo resserra son étreinte contre le corps de Poe. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Poe s'agrippait à la veste sombre de Kylo, comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée. Contrairement au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé brièvement le matin même, celui-ci était bien plus sensuel et langoureux. Pourtant, Sillas attira leur attention en toussotant doucement. Tout en retenant Poe contre lui, Kylo se retourna vers son serviteur. Le vieil homme s'inclina lentement avant de lui dire que l'heure était bientôt arrivée et qu'il devait se rendre dans la Grande Salle de Réception avec les premiers arrivés.

Kylo acquiesça et fit signe à Poe de le suivre. Ils marchèrent côte à côte dans les longs couloirs du château puis l'ancien pilote ralentit le pas pour se mettre plus en arrière lorsqu'ils commencèrent à croiser d'autres chevaliers de Ren et des officiers du Premier Ordre. Kylo en reconnut quelques-uns et les salua froidement. Une fois dans la Grande Salle, le grand brun se retourna discrètement vers Poe. Ce dernier hocha la tête avant de rejoindre les autres serviteurs alors que Kylo s'avançait vers Ren et Hux.

Poe les observa discuter et remarqua que Kylo restait étrangement silencieux et tendu. Le général Hux semblait assez détendu et souriait même à quelques pointes d'humour de Ren. La salle se remplissait doucement. Perdu dans la foule de serviteurs qui allaient et venaient, Poe reconnut plusieurs personnes. Surtout des chevaliers de Ren. Il y avait la fille aux cheveux rouges et le garçon à la chevelure violette. Les deux jeunes gens se rapprochèrent de Kylo avant de l'entraîner un peu plus à l'écart de Ren et de Hux. L'ancien pilote observa le garçon plaisanter avec le grand brun et poser une main sur son bras. Une légère pointe de jalousie donna un goût amer dans la bouche de Poe.

La porte de la salle de réception s'ouvrit en grand et tous se tournèrent pour apercevoir la personne qui faisait son entrée. Poe eut alors du mal à reconnaître Rey. Cette dernière portait une longue robe noire, un corset violet venant apporter un peu de couleur à sa tenue. Ses longs cheveux bruns descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle marcha gracieusement parmi les convives, jusqu'à son père. Ren l'embrassa tendrement sur le front. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Hux. Le général s'inclina respectueusement devant la jeune femme.

Les convives s'installèrent rapidement autour des nombreuses tables. Poe s'avança jusqu'à la table d'honneur où Kylo s'était assis à la gauche de Ren. Le premier plat arriva sur des chariots. Gardant son sérieux et son silence, Poe servit soigneusement Kylo. Mais il ne put se retenir de sourire lorsqu'il entendit l'officier complimenter Rey sur sa tenue. Le rouquin n'avait d'yeux que pour la jeune Jedi. Si seulement il savait, se dit Poe en restant derrière Kylo.

Après le premier plat, plutôt simple, les serviteurs des cuisines en apportèrent un bien plus sophistiqué. Poe resservit Kylo, et Hux remarqua alors sa présence. Poe sentit son regard perçant posé sur lui. Légèrement gêné, Poe reposa l'assiette de Kylo en tremblant.

« Alors voici le fameux commandant Dameron. Puis-je savoir comment vous avez réussi à le rendre aussi docile ?

-C'est à Kylo que nous devons cette réussite.

-Eh bien, on dirait que depuis la chute définitive de la République, notre ami a fait d'innombrables progrès. » fit Hux, légèrement moqueur.

Kylo reposa alors son verre et repoussa lentement son assiette. Ren le remarqua et lui demanda ce qui lui prenait. Le grand brun s'éclaircit la gorge, avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de se lancer.

« J'ai longuement réfléchi, maître. Je pense avoir fini mon entraînement et avoir atteint une force et un savoir unique.

-C'est effectivement ce que je pense aussi. Snoke a réussi à faire de toi un guerrier redoutable.

-Je pense être prêt à passer l'épreuve, maître. Après mûres réflexions, je crois que le moment est venu pour moi de vous affronter et de montrer à tous que je mérite ma place dans l'histoire des seigneurs Ren. » expliqua calmement Kylo.

Ren posa alors une main sur son poignet. Tous les convives proches d'eux s'étaient tus pour écouter la suite de la conversation.

« Kylo. Je comprends ton désir de t'affirmer. Tu es un guerrier puissant et intelligent. Je t'ai nommé Maître des Chevaliers pour te récompenser de tout ce que tu as fait pour l'Ordre. Mais je ne pense pas que ton destin soit de me remplacer à la tête de nos troupes. Ma fille est enfin parmi nous. Et même si la tradition veut que je ne puisse pas refuser un combat, je dois aussi favoriser ma descendance. Elle est mon héritière légitime. Si quelqu'un doit m'affronter pour poursuivre son destin, c'est elle. Pas toi.

-Mais maître, je n'ai vécu pendant ces dix dernières années que pour vous remplacer. Vous ne pouvez pas me refuser ce droit. J'ai trop sacrifié pour ne pas essayer.

-Si tu persistes, Kylo, tu mourras.

-Alors je mourrais avec honneur. J'ai tué mon père et mes amis. Leur mort m'a rendu plus fort. Vous ne pouvez pas me refuser cela.

-Si, je le peux. Et je le fais, Kylo. Ma fille sera la seule à pouvoir me donner à passer l'épreuve et me combattre. Ton destin n'est pas de les diriger mais de les protéger. »

Énervé, Kylo frappa du poing sur la table. Plusieurs convives sursautèrent. Poe tenta d'attirer son attention pour le calmer mais le grand brun se leva brusquement et le repoussa. D'instinct, Rey se plaça entre lui et Hux. Le grand brun était tellement en colère que la Force vibrait autour de lui. Ren ordonna alors à Kylo de se reprendre mais ce dernier cria de colère avant de sortir de la pièce. Poe accourut à sa poursuite. Il le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre où Kylo avait déjà commencé à extérioriser sa colère en détruisant quelques meubles.

« Kylo, s'il te plaît, reprends-toi, le supplia Poe, en restant prudemment en retrait.

-Me reprendre ?! Il m'a humilié ! Il n'avait pas le droit de refuser ma demande ! hurla Kylo, hors de lui.

-Kylo, je t'en prie. Tu me fais peur.

-Je te fais peur ?! Regarde ! Voilà ce que je suis réellement ! Toujours en colère ! Toujours à sacrifier des bouts de ma vie sans jamais rien recevoir !

-S'il te plaît, dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour arranger ça.

-Tu ne peux pas arranger ça ! cracha Kylo avant de lui tourner le dos. Après un court moment, il soupira : « Trouve Rowan et dis-lui de venir.

-Rowan ? Mais pourquoi ? questionna Poe, surpris.

-Il est le seul à m'apaiser. Vas-y. »

L'ordre avait claqué aussi durement qu'une gifle. Poe serra les dents et les poings avant de se retourner en reniflant. Malgré sa déception et sa colère, il traversa le grand couloir et demanda à un garde où il pouvait trouver ce Rowan. Il le trouva dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme était plutôt séduisant et l'accueillit vêtu d'un simple pantalon.

« Ah, le nouveau serviteur de Kylo. Que veux-tu ?

-Il veut vous voir.

-Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on dit : Ren a refusé sa demande de combat, fit Rowan, un large sourire aux lèvres. Tant pis, je me contenterai d'être l'amant du second de ce château. A moins que la fille me trouve à son goût. » supposa le jeune homme en ouvrant un tiroir.

Poe le vit prendre un petit sachet de poudre bleue. Son sang se glaça en reconnaissant la drogue la plus répandue de la galaxie. Le jeune homme sortit ensuite de sa chambre et partit dans le couloir, ignorant royalement Poe. Ce dernier l'observa avec mépris. Rowan n'était qu'un garçon vénal et superficiel. Mais pourtant, c'était lui que Kylo voulait comme compagnie alors qu'il traversait une grande déception. Ravalant sa colère, Poe décida de retourner au quartier des serviteurs où devait se reposer Sillas.

Le vieux serviteur somnolait en attendant des nouvelles de Poe et de leur maître. Poe s'assit sur le lit voisin et l'appela doucement. Il avait vraiment besoin de se confier. Et qui de mieux placé que Sillas pour le conseiller sur comment agir avec Kylo. Sillas se redressa lentement mais remarqua rapidement l'agacement du jeune homme devant lui.

« Poe, le dîner ne devait se finir que dans une heure...

-Kylo a écourté son repas.

-Que s'est-il passé ? » questionna Sillas.

-Ren a refusé que Kylo le combatte.

-Aïe. Et Kylo a mal réagit, hein ?

-Il était furieux. confirma Poe.

-Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec lui ?

-Il n'a pas voulu de moi... il m'a demandé d'aller chercher Rowan.

-Quoi ? Encore ce gosse aux paroles venimeuses. C'est un véritable poison pour notre maître.

-J'ai vu Rowan prendre un sachet de poudre bleue, du Yen Fin.

-Nom d'un chien, si Ren apprend que Rowan possède ça, ça sera finit pour lui !

-Est-ce que Kylo en prend aussi ? demanda Poe.

-J'en ai bien peur mais il se garde de le faire devant moi.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Moi, rien. Toi, si tu tiens vraiment à notre maître : retournes-y. Affronte Kylo et impose-toi. »

Poe réfléchit un instant. Sillas avait raison. Kylo lui avait dit de rester aussi tête brûlée qu'avant et de ne pas devenir un être soumis.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8**_

Poe prit sa décision assez rapidement. Il s'excusa auprès de Sillas et repartit dans les longs couloirs du château. Revenant sur ses pas, il arriva rapidement devant la porte de Kylo. Il s'arrêta un instant et observa le bois de la porte. En entendant un éclat de voix de Rowan, il n'hésita plus un moment et ouvrit brusquement la porte. Il entra rapidement dans la pièce et se positionna devant le lit où se trouvaient Kylo et Rowan.

Le grand brun se redressa à peine. Ses pupilles étaient largement dilatées sous l'effet de la drogue. Rowan sembla le plus offusqué de son arrivée. Il tenta de le chasser mais Poe resta planté sur place et se tourna vers Kylo, ignorant totalement le jeune homme. Kylo réagit alors un peu plus et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là.

« Tu disais que j'étais une tête brûlée et tu voulais que je te tiennes tête alors voilà. Tu te moquerais pas un peu du monde en préférant sa compagnie à la mienne ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? demanda Poe. Kylo ne répondit pas tout de suite, les idées visiblement embrumées par la drogue.

-Il accepte des choses...

-Des choses ? Quoi comme choses, Kylo ? Tu ne vois pas que ce n'est qu'un gosse vénal qui ne pense qu'à son intérêt personnel ?

-Il n'est pas toi...

-Ça c'est sûr ! » s'exclama Poe alors que Kylo quittait son lit.

Poe sentit ses joues s'enflammer lorsqu'il vit le corps entièrement nu de Kylo. Ce dernier marcha lentement dans sa chambre alors que Rowan tentait d'attirer son attention pour qu'il chasse l'ancien pilote. Mais Kylo leva une main et lui intima le silence. Il demanda à Poe ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Ce dernier réfléchit un instant avant de s'approcher de lui et de lui caresser la joue.

« Ce que je veux ? répéta Poe. Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme tu regardes Rowan. Si on doit continuer dans notre relation, Kylo : je veux être unique pour toi. Je veux être le seul. Je veux être ton égal une fois seul avec toi. »

Poe pensa que Kylo allait lui rire au nez. Sur le lit, Rowan lui se moquait royalement des envies de Poe. Il n'était qu'un serviteur parmi tant d'autres à ses yeux. Pourtant, Kylo sembla retrouver sa lucidité. Il tendit alors la main et fit venir à lui un peignoir. Il couvrit son corps silencieusement et vint s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, placé dans un coin de la chambre. Il posa ensuite son regard noir sur la silhouette fine du jeune homme.

« Montre-moi, Poe, fit-il doucement.

-Que je te montre quoi ?

-Comment tu veux que je sois avec toi. Montre-moi. Fais-lui ce que tu aimerais que je te fasse, soit comme tu voudrais que je sois. »

Rowan perdit soudainement toute son assurance alors que Poe hésitait. Avait-il bien compris ce que Kylo lui demandait ? Voulait-il vraiment qu'il couche avec le jeune homme ? Incrédule, l'ancien pilote se tourna vers le petit bourgeois. Ce dernier pâlit avant de se reprendre. Il se leva brusquement et se planta entre les deux bruns. Il s'offusqua de la demande de Kylo, lui demandant s'il était conscient de ce qu'il exigeait.

Kylo se mit à sourire avant de lever rapidement la main. Rowan se tut brutalement avant de porter ses mains à sa gorge. Poe savait très bien ce qu'il se passait : Kylo utilisait ses pouvoirs contre le jeune homme. Ce dernier étouffait et tomba à genoux. Le grand brun relâcha alors la pression invisible et se pencha légèrement en avant. L'ordre qui suivit claqua dans l'air comme un coup de fouet. Rowan trembla et renifla avant de se tourner vers Poe. Il rampa lentement vers lui pour se placer à genoux devant le petit brun. Ses mains tremblantes vinrent sur le pantalon de Poe et défirent difficilement ses attaches.

Poe se figea et lança un regard inquiet vers Kylo. Mais ce dernier observait la scène avec avidité. Il laissa alors Rowan défaire son pantalon. Il ferma presque les yeux en sentant le souffle du jeune homme sur son sexe. Il s'imagina alors à la place de Rowan, aux pieds de Kylo. Poe se sentit lentement durcir tandis que les doigts et les lèvres du jeune s'activaient autour de son membre. Rowan était doué, c'était indéniable. Pourtant, lorsque Poe fut en érection, la voix de Kylo s'éleva à nouveau.

« Va sur le lit, Rowan. »

Le jeune homme obéit silencieusement, complètement soumis aux désirs du grand brun. Complètement nu, Rowan s'allongea sur les draps fins, offert. Kylo se leva alors et déshabilla lentement Poe. Ce dernier frissonna lorsqu'il sentit sa tunique passer au-dessus de sa tête. Il se laissa faire, ronronnant presque de plaisir à sentir le corps chaud de Kylo dans son dos. Le grand brun s'occupa ensuite de son pantalon, qu'il fit glisser lentement contre ses cuisses. Poe fit un pas en avant pour se défaire du tissu qui emprisonnait ses chevilles. Kylo le rejoignit et se frotta à nouveau contre son dos. Sur le lit, Rowan les observait en se caressant. Il se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il vit les grandes mains de Kylo s'activer autour du sexe tendu de l'ancien pilote. Jamais il ne l'avait touché de la sorte.

« Fais-lui l'amour comme tu aimerais que je le fasse. Montre-moi. »

Poe hésita. Il n'avait aucun désir pour le jeune homme. Il ne voulait que sentir le corps de Kylo contre lui, ses baisers et ses caresses. Sur le matelas, Rowan se redressa. L'ancien commandant l'observa un moment. La jalousie se lisait sur son visage. Poe soupira avant de se tourner pour faire face à Kylo. Poe plongea son regard dans le sien avant de lui répondre négativement. Il ne voulait pas de Rowan, il le voulait lui.

« Je te demande de n'avoir que moi alors pourquoi je ferais ça avec lui ? demanda doucement Poe en se blottissant contre Kylo. Fais-le partir. »

Kylo s'humidifia les lèvres. Poe ne jouait plus à son petit jeu. Il ne se soumettait pas aussi facilement que Rowan et décidait de lui tenir tête. Il sourit alors doucement. Le Poe qu'il désirait avoir dans son lit, qu'il désirait comme amant et pourquoi pas confident était bel et bien dans ses bras. Il embrassa délicatement les lèvres de l'ancien pilote avant de relever la tête vers Rowan qu'il congédia presque froidement. Le jeune homme déglutit avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Avant de sortir de la chambre, il lança un regard haineux et envieux à Poe, qui choisit de l'ignorer.

« Tu as ce que tu voulais, Poe. Maintenant dis-moi ce que tu souhaites de plus.

-Je veux faire l'amour avec toi. » déclara lentement Poe.

Il sentit alors les deux bras puissants de Kylo le soulever. Il le porta jusqu'au lit et fit basculer leurs deux corps sur le matelas. Dans leur chute, Poe entoura de ses quatre membres le corps de Kylo. Ses bras s'agrippaient à ses épaules larges et musclées alors que ses jambes s'enroulaient autour de sa taille et de son bassin. Leurs deux virilités se frottèrent et Poe ne se gêna pas pour gémir doucement. Kylo rit discrètement avant de plonger son visage dans le cou de l'ancien résistant. Il le mordilla délicatement puis le lécha. Sous lui, Poe se tortillait de plaisir et haletait.

Poe s'agrippait à Kylo comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage. Ses ongles se plantaient dans la chair pâle du guerrier. Le grand brun frottait lentement son bassin au sien, le faisant geindre davantage. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Leurs langues se découvrirent véritablement et s'engagèrent dans une danse sensuelle. Après quelques instants, Kylo se redressa lentement. Poe l'observa tendre le bras vers l'une des commodes. Grâce à la Force, il ouvrit un tiroir et un petit flacon ainsi qu'un sachet plat. Le flacon s'ouvrit silencieusement et versa sur ses doigts un liquide transparent. Poe se mordit la lèvre inférieure en comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'un lubrifiant.

Alors que Kylo glissait ses doigts vers son entrejambe, Poe se recala sur le matelas. Son dos se cabra lorsqu'il sentit son amant venir contre son anneau de chair. Kylo joua un moment au niveau de l'entrée de son anatomie. Puis il l'embrassa langoureusement tout en poussant un doigt lubrifié dans son intimité. Leur baiser étouffa le gémissement de Poe. L'ancien pilote était étroit et chaud autour de l'index de Kylo. Mais il introduisit rapidement son majeur en lui. Poe cria alors. Kylo l'embrassa sur le front avant de lui demander si ça allait. L'ancien résistant hocha simplement la tête, l'esprit trop embrumé par le plaisir. Kylo sourit avant d'activer ses doigts pour le préparer davantage.

Lorsque l'intimité de Poe fut assez dilatée, Kylo se redressa complètement et s'assit à genoux sur le lit. D'un geste habitué, il défit le petit sachet. Poe le regarda se protéger en enfilant un préservatif. Il était assez surpris de voir ce genre de contraceptif sur une telle planète. Kylo remarqua son trouble et l'embrassa à nouveau.

« Tu m'as demandé de te faire l'amour alors faisons les choses bien. »

Poe sourit à cette affirmation. La drogue pouvait avoir de drôles d'effets sur le grand brun. L'ancien résistant se redressa légèrement et caressa la joue pâle de Kylo, là où sa cicatrice marquait finement son visage. L'ancien Padawan ferma doucement les yeux et se laissa faire. Jamais personne ne l'avait traité avec autant de tendresse. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Poe qui remarqua son trouble. Il continua alors à caresser son visage, tout en se redressant complètement pour lui faire face.

Poe embrassa chastement les lèvres pulpeuses qui s'offraient à lui. Elles étaient douces et sucrées. Les puissantes mains de Kylo glissèrent alors contre ses fesses et les soulevèrent, et Poe fut hissé sur les cuisses fermes du chevalier, le sexe de ce dernier se retrouvant entre les deux lobes de Poe. Kylo le plaça correctement pour qu'il puisse lui-même s'empaler lentement sur son sexe dur. En sentant la virilité de Kylo se glisser en lui, Poe se cambra et gémit, offrant sa gorge. Le grand brun ne perdit pas une seconde pour venir mordre la peau tendre ainsi exposée.

Ne faisant plus qu'un avec Poe, Kylo prit son temps. Aidé de ses mains, et un peu de la Force, il soulevait et rabaissait le bassin du pilote qui continuait à s'agripper (tu avais mis « de nouveau », mais ça ne colle pas avec « continuait ».) à ses épaules. Le sexe de ce dernier allait et venait contre les abdominaux des deux hommes alors que celui du grand brun s'enfonçait en Poe jusqu'à la garde. Celui-ci était pris de spasmes dès que Kylo butait contre sa prostate. Il perdit rapidement pied et se laissa aller. Il cria de plaisir à plusieurs reprises avant de jouir violemment et d'éjaculer contre le ventre de Kylo. Assommé par son orgasme, Poe ne se sentit pas partir en arrière. Le grand brun l'allongea rapidement sur le matelas et continua ses pénétrations, de plus en plus rapides et saccadées.

Le corps de Kylo se tendit brusquement. Il jouit alors dans un long soupir avant de s'effondrer sur Poe. Ce dernier, qui avait repris ses esprits, lui caressa le dos et l'embrassa de nombreuses fois sur la tempe. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, puis Kylo finit par glisser à côté de Poe. Les deux hommes étaient épuisés. Pourtant, l'ancien pilote se lova contre le corps imposant de son amant. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, où ils se câlinèrent, Kylo finit par se redresser et proposer à Poe d'aller prendre une douche. Le petit brun acquiesça avant de le suivre vers la salle d'eau.

oOo

La soirée touchait à sa fin et les convives commençaient lentement à se retirer. Rey en profita pour se rendre sur le grand balcon où elle pourrait profiter de l'air frais de la nuit. Malgré le scandale de Kylo, le repas s'était très bien déroulé et les invités avaient pu faire la fête. Assise à côté du général Hux, elle avait craint de s'ennuyer. Mais contre toute attente, l'officier avait fait preuve d'un haut niveau de discussion et l'avait tenue en haleine durant tout le dîner. Il lui avait parlé des nombreuses planètes qu'il avait pu visiter. Et malgré ses remarques parfois dédaigneuses, il les avait tellement bien décrites qu'elle avait très facilement imaginé les décors, les faunes et les flores, les odeurs et les sons.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne l'entendit pas s'approcher. Le général l'appela doucement et lorsqu'il capta son attention, se courba légèrement. Il n'avait jamais plié l'échine face au Suprême Leader mais pourtant, là, devant cette jeune femme, il éprouvait le besoin d'exprimer son respect et son admiration. Elle incarnait toute la force féroce des Chevaliers de Ren mais elle était aussi pleine de grâce et de majesté. Tout ce que Kylo Ren n'avait pas.

« Pardonnez-moi de briser votre moment de solitude, princesse.

-Ce n'est rien, je profite seulement de l'air frais. La soirée vous a-t-elle plu ? demanda poliment Rey, comme lui avait appris Leia.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel accueil de la part de votre père. Je n'oublierai pas de le remercier pour tout ceci.

-Je crains que Ren n'ait vraiment cherché qu'une excuse pour organiser une fête et égayer à nouveau ce château.

-Votre absence a dû vraiment marquer les habitants.

-Je crains qu'ils n'aient cessé de vivre tout ce temps, avoua Rey.

-Quel dommage que Kylo ait terni le début de soirée.

-Je ne lui en veux pas. Je le comprends. Il n'était finalement qu'un plan B pour mon père. Combien d'années a-t-il offert à Ren pour en arriver là ?

-Plus de dix ans, affirma Hux. J'aimerais le plaindre mais ça ne serait pas sincère.

-Vous ne vous aimez pas, hein ?

-Je crois que Snoke a tout fait pour entretenir notre rivalité.

-Vous auriez toutefois pu faire un excellent duo, remarqua Rey alors que les derniers convives partaient et que les serviteurs s'activaient pour tout nettoyer.

-Oui, peut-être. Il se fait tard. Puis-je vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre appartement ? proposa doucement Hux. Rey sourit à sa tentative polie de séduction.

-Bien sûr, j'en serais ravie. Les couloirs de ce château ne sont pas sûrs pour une jeune femme sans défense. » plaisanta Rey.

Le général Hux sourit avant de lui tendre le bras. Rey l'accepta et glissa sa main fine autour du coude de l'officier. Ils marchèrent ensemble dans les couloirs, discutant tranquillement. Finalement, Rey devait bien avouer qu'elle appréciait la compagnie du général. Leia lui avait conseillé de rapidement se trouver des alliés. Et malgré les méfaits qu'il avait commis, Hux était l'une des personnes qu'elle devait se mettre dans la poche pour le futur. Et elle devait finalement bien avouer qu'il était séduisant.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la double porte qui menait à la chambre de la jeune femme. Rey utilisa la Force pour ouvrir la serrure et entrouvrir la porte. Hux s'écarta alors d'elle et lui sourit tristement. Elle sentit la déception venant de lui.

« Vous voilà arrivée à bon port, princesse. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

-Vous a-t-on donné une chambre ?

-Non, je préfère le confort spartiate de ma cabine. Après tout ce temps, je m'y suis habitué.

-Vous avez voué votre vie au Premier-Ordre.

-Mon père m'a élevé uniquement dans le but d'instaurer un nouvel Empire, confia Hux.

-Est-ce que ça vous dirait de passer un peu plus de temps avec moi ?

-Je crains de ne pas vraiment saisir, princesse. » fit Hux, surpris.

Rey ouvrit alors complètement la porte de droite et lui fit signe d'entrer. Le général sembla hésiter un court moment. La jeune femme le vit déglutir et remettre nerveusement sa cravate en place. Elle sourit alors, amusée, avant d'entrer dans sa chambre. Hux la suivit et referma la porte derrière lui.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 9**_

Hux se tourna dans le lit et remarqua que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il s'étira longuement avant de tendre le bras à côté de lui. La place était vide et froide. Il grogna doucement avant de se redresser. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi dans un lit aussi confortable. Et surtout, il n'avait pas été seul. Lorsque la jeune princesse l'avait invité dans ses appartements, ils avaient continué à discuter en buvant un alcool assez fort. Et puis, était arrivé ce qui devait arriver. Il l'avait embrassée. Elle était si belle, si intelligente et si forte… La belle princesse avait fondu contre son torse. Le général sourit en se souvenant de ce qu'il s'était passé par la suite. Il avait adoré sentir le corps de la jeune femme se tendre et frissonner sous ses caresses. Puis la voir prendre toutes les initiatives.

L'homme sortit du lit et remit son caleçon. La chambre était déserte. Il en profita un instant pour regarder les objets qui traînaient par-ci par-là. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose de personnel qui aurait pu l'aider à mieux cerner la princesse, juste des vieux documents sur les Jedis et les Siths. L'envie de fouiller d'avantage le titillait mais il se ravisa en entendant des pas derrière la porte. Il se jeta alors sur le lit, sur lequel il s'assit avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. La princesse entra dans la chambre, son corps luisant de transpiration.

« Armitage ! Enfin réveillé. J'ai profité de votre sommeil pour aller courir.

\- Ai-je dormi si longtemps ?

\- Comme un loir. Je n'ai pas voulu vous réveiller, je me suis dit que le confort du Finalizer n'était pas si bien qu'ici.

-J'avoue qu'il est impensable de dire non à un tel lit… et à vous. »

La jeune princesse rit doucement avant d'ôter sa tunique. Hux l'observa silencieusement. Son corps était splendide : mince, la taille fine, une petite poitrine dont les seins étaient fermes... Il se leva lentement alors qu'elle enlevait son pantalon. À la vue de son corps à moitié nu, la virilité de l'officier se réveilla. Elle le remarqua et tenta de cacher son rire amusé. Hux s'excusa platement et annonça qu'il était mieux pour lui de partir. Mais la princesse utilisa la Force pour bloquer la porte.

« Je pensais qu'il était « impensable » de me dire non, Armitage.

\- Est-ce une bonne idée, Altesse ? Je veux dire : n'y a-t-il pas de risque que votre père se fâche en apprenant ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ?

\- Je crois que mon père sait tout ce qu'il se passe sous son toit. Et je crois qu'il ne me prend plus pour une enfant.

\- Kylo Ren était furieux hier soir.

\- Il a voué sa vie à l'Ordre. N'auriez-vous pas réagi de la sorte ?

\- Nous avons tous deux voué nos vies à quelque chose de plus grand. Mais je préférerais vous savoir à la tête des Chevaliers de Ren que lui.

-Vous ne vous aimez pas, comprit facilement Rey. Assez parlé de mon père et de Kylo. J'ai une douche à prendre et besoin que quelqu'un me frotte le dos. »

Elle défit alors son soutien-gorge et lança un regard plein de défi au général. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre alors que son caleçon devenait encore plus étroit. Pourtant, il la suivit dans la salle de bain. La princesse fit glisser son dernier vêtement et entra dans la grande baignoire. Hux l'imita. L'eau chaude embua rapidement les miroirs et les vitres. Elle gémit doucement en laissant le jet mouiller son corps. Le sexe dur, Hux posa ses mains sur ses épaules frêles et caressa sa peau tendre. Il avait envie d'elle comme d'aucune autre femme auparavant.

Il l'embrassa. Sa langue quémanda l'accès à l'intérieur de la bouche de la jeune femme. Celle-ci frémit avant de le lui céder. Hux ferma alors l'écart entre leurs deux corps. Ses mains glissèrent sur celui de la princesse. Ses doigts prirent leur temps sur sa poitrine discrète, réveillant son épiderme et faisant pointer ses mamelons roses. Après quoi, il fit descendre ses mains sur ses flans et son ventre plat. Elle ronronna de plaisir lorsque ses doigts migrèrent vers son pubis. D'un geste agile, Hux écarta ses lèvres et glissa son majeur sur son bouton nerveux. La princesse s'accrocha alors à ses épaules et lui laissa libre accès à son intimité.

Le général caressa doucement le point sensible, arrachant à la jeune femme des gémissements plaintifs. Malgré le ruissellement de l'eau sur leur peau, il sentit rapidement son corps réagir et lubrifier son entrée. Il abandonna alors ses lèvres douces et pulpeuses. Il se courba pour déposer une pluie de baisers sur le corps de son amante. Il lécha sans pudeur l'un des deux mamelons alors que ses doigts s'activaient contre le clitoris de la jeune femme. Puis il continua sa descente et s'agenouilla devant elle.

Rey l'observa un instant. Son corps pâle était finement musclé. Ses cheveux roux fonçaient à cause de l'eau et étaient en bataille. Elle les caressa doucement. Les yeux bleus de l'officier se fermèrent lentement, savourant la caresse. Mais d'une main ferme, Hux força la princesse à se pencher en arrière alors qu'il se penchait lui-même en avant. Il embrassa le sexe de la jeune femme avant d'y glisser sa langue. Rey couina de plaisir. Elle avait déjà eu des rapports sexuels sur Jakku mais jamais aucun homme ne l'avait touchée comme le général le faisait. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura les sensations que lui prodiguait Hux, en excitant son bouton de chair et en pénétrant de ses doigts son intimité.

Après un moment, qui lui parut une éternité, Rey sentit Hux se relever. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le vit s'essuyer la bouche. Elle sourit en voyant tout le désir dans les yeux clairs de l'officier. Il la voulait, ça sautait aux yeux.

« Retourne toi et penche-toi en avant » lui ordonna doucement Hux.

Elle obéit silencieusement, écarta un peu plus les jambes et se pencha, prenant appui sur le carrelage en face d'elle alors que le jet d'eau tombait au milieu de son dos. Hux se caressa en la voyant ainsi offerte. La veille, elle l'avait chevauché et lui avait imposé son rythme. Cette fois, il était celui qui allait contrôler leur plaisir. Il tendit alors une main et vint attraper l'un de ses seins pour le malaxer alors qu'il crachait dans son autre main pour se lubrifier. Il la pénétra ensuite d'un coup de bassin rapide. Elle cria de plaisir avant de l'encourager. Sa main libre glissa rapidement sur son bassin et alla à nouveau exciter son clitoris.

Elle frémit de plaisir alors qu'il faisait subir une rude épreuve à son corps. Elle aimait sa façon d'agir avec elle. Il n'était pas comme les autres hommes du château, à la voir comme une enfant ou une chose trop précieuse pour qu'ils la touchent. Non Hux, lui, était différent : il la désirait et menait contre son corps des assauts forts agréables. Ne pouvant plus tenir contre son excitation et les assauts du roux, elle finit par jouir violemment.

Hux entendit son amante crier de plaisir puis sentit son corps s'affaisser. Il la retint délicatement et l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds. Il l'enlaça pendant quelques minutes puis la fit se retourner vers lui. Ses mains glissèrent sur ses fesses délicates et la soulevèrent. La jeune femme eut alors le réflexe de s'agripper à ses épaules et de passer ses jambes autour de son bassin. Il l'empala alors fermement sur son sexe toujours dur et de plus en plus douloureux. Rey passa une de ses mains fines dans les cheveux soyeux du rouquin alors que ce dernier la plaquait fortement contre le carrelage humide.

Le général recommença ses mouvements de bassins. Son visage était enfoui dans le cou de la jeune femme. Il aimait son odeur douce, presque fleurie. Rey glissa ses mains sur ses épaules et planta ses ongles dans la chair de Hux. Il grogna alors et lui mordit l'épaule en retour. La jeune femme couina et se contracta contre lui. Il approfondit soudain ses mouvements de hanches. Il sentait un terrible brasier se déclencher dans ses reins. Il finit par jouir dans un long râle de plaisir tandis que Rey se cambrait en le sentant exploser en elle.

Après quelques instants pour s'en remettre, Hux la reposa lentement sur le sol de la baignoire. Rey resta pourtant accrochée à lui, ses jambes étaient encore flageolantes. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue et caressa ses longs cheveux brunis par l'eau.

« -Tu vas me rendre dingue, princesse.

\- Peut-être que c'est mon but ?

\- Je ne lutterais pas. » chuchota Hux, faisant sourire la jeune femme.

oOo

Kylo ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été jeté dans une machine à laver, programmée pour le régime le plus intensif. Il prit les couvertures et les tira difficilement sur sa tête. À l'abri, dans la couette, il essaya de se remémorer tous les événements de la veille. Il se souvint alors de l'arrivée du petit roquet enragé de Snoke et du dîner. Le grand brun grimaça en se rappelant comment Ren l'avait humilié en refusant de le combattre. Kylo aurait dû comprendre plus tôt que son maître allait privilégier sa fille. Il se remémora ensuite la colère et la fureur qui l'avaient consumé. Il avait repoussé froidement Poe pour lui préférer les charmes de Rowan. Ce dernier était venu et ils avaient pris de la drogue. Le jeune marchand savait ce qui le calmait.

Il grimaça pourtant en comprenant que son état provenait définitivement de la poudre qu'il avait consommée. Mais son sourire revint lorsqu'il se souvint que Poe était revenu. Le petit pilote lui avait tenu tête et s'était imposé royalement face à Rowan. Et ils avaient couché ensembles. Rien qu'à ce souvenir, Kylo sentit son sexe durcir. Il se caressa doucement tout en tâtant l'autre côté du lit. Froid et vide. Kylo se redressa brusquement. Trop, sûrement, car sa tête tourna.

Après avoir repris ses esprits, le maître des Chevaliers de Ren vit Poe assit au pied du lit. Le petit brun était habillé, mais pas de ses vieux vêtements de serviteurs. Sa tunique et son pantalon étaient neufs. D'un gris foncé, la tenue lui allait plutôt bien. L'ancien résistant lui sourit faiblement avant de pointer quelque chose du doigt. Kylo suivit son geste et se figea en découvrant Ren assit sur son fauteuil préféré. L'homme le fixait, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. Kylo attrapa alors son boxer et l'enfila rapidement avant de se retourner vers son Maître.

« Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Kylo. As-tu bien dormi ?

\- Poe, laisse-nous s'il te plaît, demanda Kylo mais le pilote ne bougea pas.

\- Penses-tu qu'il serait encore ici si je voulais qu'il parte maintenant ? Et ne vois-tu pas qu'il y a quelque chose de nouveau sur lui ?

\- Il a de nouveaux vêtements.

\- Franchement, laisser ton compagnon rester habillé comme un serviteur ne serait pas digne de nous.

\- Comment…

-Comment je sais qu'il a fini par choisir de devenir ton amant ? De la même manière que je sais que Rowan possède des produits stupéfiants ou bien que ma petite fille est devenue une femme et qu'elle a jeté son dévolu sur Hux. Je suis le seigneur de ces lieux, je sais tout.

\- Que voulez-vous ? questionna Kylo alors que Poe demandait des précisions sur ce qu'il se passait entre Rey et Hux.

\- Je veux t'expliquer pourquoi je ne veux pas me battre contre toi.

\- Je pense que vous avez été assez clair hier soir.

\- Si nous combattons, Kylo, tu gagneras. J'en suis certain et crois-moi, cela me rend fier de voir quel homme tu as pu devenir. Mais j'ai vu aussi le mal que cette guerre t'a fait. La mort de Han Solo a ravagé ton âme. Perdre ta mère t'aurait rendu fou de chagrin si je ne l'avais pas arrachée aux griffes de Snoke. Me tuer reviendrait à te tuer, Kylo. Je ne veux pas vous perdre, ni toi ni Rey.

\- Alors pourquoi m'avoir rejeté de la sorte ?

\- Pour que Hux comprenne que Rey était ma favorite, mon héritière. Elle sera la future Ren. Je voulais qu'il la voie comme une reine en devenir. Sa reine.

\- Je ne comprends pas, admit Kylo.

\- Si tu deviens le futur Ren, il continuera à être en conflit avec nous. Il sera alors et toujours un allié de poids pour Snoke. Mais Rey a le pouvoir de l'amadouer et d'en faire son allié. Leia a raison sur un point te concernant : tu n'es pas doué en politique. Tout n'est qu'un jeu d'alliances et de confiance, expliqua Ren. Le jour viendra où Rey aura besoin de toi mais aussi de Hux à ses côtés. Snoke finira par conquérir toute la galaxie et se retourner contre nous. Mais les forces des Chevaliers et des troopers ne seront pas efficaces contre lui si tu continues à en vouloir à Rey pour mes choix.

\- Il faudrait d'abord qu'elle arrive à vous vaincre et à vous tuer, fit Kylo, sûr que la fille ne réussirait jamais à tuer son père.

\- Elle y parviendra. J'ai un secret à te confier, à toi, celui que je considère comme un fils. Je vais mourir. Si ce n'est pas de la main de Rey, ça sera de cette maladie qui me ronge depuis des années. Quoi qu'il arrive, Rey sera mon successeur. Promets-le-moi, Kylo. Jure-moi que tu prendras soin d'elle, que tu veilleras sur elle. »

Kylo resta silencieux. Il avait du mal à assimiler les révélations de Ren. Lorsque ses parents avaient découvert l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, son père avait assez mal réagit alors que sa mère avait préféré le confier à son oncle. Il avait passé le plus clair de son enfance et de son adolescence loin de ses parents. Ren, lui, s'était comporté en véritable père. Il l'aimait comme un fils aimait son père. Une larme silencieuse roula sur sa joue alors qu'il promettait. Ren lui sourit faiblement avant de se lever.

« Je vous souhaite d'être heureux. Un lien fort s'est noué entre vous. J'aime te voir en paix, Kylo. »

Le grand brun acquiesça alors que son maître quittait la pièce. Poe attendit qu'il soit bel et bien parti pour venir se blottir contre son amant. Kylo passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le serra tendrement.

« Je n'en reviens pas… Rey et Hux…

-C'est une grande fille. Et tu crois vraiment qu'elle serait restée une sainte vierge Jedi ?

-Non mais quand même… Hux !

-Tu couches bien avec moi, fit Kylo.

-Ce n'est pas pareil ! On parle du type qui a appuyé sur un bouton pour anéantir tout un système, du type qui contrôle une gigantesque armée de troopers !

-J'ai tué personnellement plus de personnes que lui, j'ai assassiné mon père et j'en passe. Il n'est qu'un homme comparé au monstre que je suis. »

Kylo l'embrassa pour chasser ses doutes. La porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau. Silas entra alors précipitamment. Le grand brun sentit la panique émaner de son vieux serviteur. Ce dernier parla à toute vitesse. Il était question de son village, d'une coulée de boue, de victimes, de sa famille. Les deux amants tentèrent tant bien que mal de le calmer pour mieux comprendre ce qu'il disait. Après un moment, Silas finit par expliquer qu'une coulée de boue avait eu lieu dans la nuit, tuant et blessant de nombreux habitants de son village. Kylo l'écouta attentivement. Ren lui avait autrefois donné ce village et les terres aux alentours. Il était donc responsable de ses habitants.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, Kylo ?

-Nous devons nous y rendre. La famille de Silas doit avoir besoin de lui et ils ont tous besoin de nous.

-Et c'est loin d'ici ? demanda Poe.

\- Une journée entière de route. Poe, va prévenir la cuisine que nous partons. Prends des provisions, tout ce qu'ils peuvent te fournir. Sillas, va trouver Ariel et son frère : qu'ils viennent avec nous. Je vais envoyer Xandrès et les siens en éclaireurs. Ils sont très rapides et leur flair pourra encore sauver des vies. »

Les trois hommes se séparèrent. Ils devaient faire vite et bien s'ils voulaient partir rapidement à la rescousse des villageois. Poe n'eut aucune difficulté à obtenir ce dont il avait besoin. Les serviteurs placèrent toutes les provisions sur un grand chariot. Il y avait de tout : eau, nourriture, couverture et vêtements. En revenant des cuisines, l'ancien pilote vit la meute de Xandrès filer hors du château alors que Rey discutait sur un balcon avec Leia. Il n'hésita pas un instant et les appela du contre-bas. Les deux femmes se penchèrent pour mieux lui parler.

« Poe ? Nous avons appris pour le village.

-Nous partons les secourir.

-Soit prudent ! lui conseilla Rey.

\- Si tu me promets de ne pas faire de bêtises avec Hux.

-Quoi ? Tu es au courant ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois, on ne cache rien à Tonton Poe, plaisanta le pilote alors que Kylo le rejoignait.

-Tout est prêt, Poe. On y va.

-D'accord. Pas de bêtises mesdames !

-Faites attention à vous.

-Ben ! Reviens-nous vite et prend soin de Poe. » fit Leia alors que les deux hommes s'éloignaient.

Kylo se tourna légèrement vers elle et hocha la tête.

 _Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre._

 _Un grand merci également à Mademoiselle Lenahdies qui a corrigé toute ma fanfiction._

 _Les chapitres précédents sont d'ailleurs à jour de ses corrections !_

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. j'avoue que je ne sais pas comment le lemon entre Rey et Hux peut être perçu. C'est mon tout premier lemon hétéro…._

 _La suite bientôt ! (enfin faudrait encore que j'arrive à l'écrire!)_

 _Bisous !_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 10**_

Les deux femmes observèrent le petit convoi quitter le château. Rey sentit l'inquiétude de son aînée et lui caressa doucement le dos. Elle n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état. Pourtant Leia se ressaisit rapidement et lui fit signe de retourner à l'intérieur. Elles s'installèrent sur le canapé de la pièce où elles aimaient se retrouver pour discuter. Une jeune servante leur servit silencieusement du thé alors que l'ancienne princesse demandait à Rey comment s'était passé la soirée de la veille. La jeune femme eut un petit sourire gêné avant de lui répondre :

« Le dîner était excellent : les cuisiniers se sont surpassés !

-Mais encore ? Tu me caches quelque chose, jeune fille.

-Pas grand-chose le général Hux était là. Kylo et lui ne s'aiment pas du tout, je crois. » déclara Rey pour nouer le poisson. Mais Leia lui lança un regard accusateur :

« Hux ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec lui ? Rey !

\- Disons que j'ai réfléchi à ce que vous m'avez dit sur le fait d'avoir des alliés. Je dois me faire des amis chez les Chevaliers mais je dois aussi m'assurer d'avoir des gens de confiance au sein du Premier Ordre. Hux est parfait pour cela.

-Et je peux savoir ce que tu as fait pour t'en assurer ? questionna Leia, légèrement inquiète.

-Hux est intelligent, joli garçon et il m'a été d'une compagnie agréable hier soir.

-Oh, Rey, soupira Leia. Tu n'as pas osé faire ça ?

\- N'oubliez pas que vous avez vous-même demandé à Poe de coucher avec Kylo, lui rappela gentiment Rey. Armitage me traite comme une reine voire même une déesse. Il a été un véritable gentleman avec moi hier et très agréable cette nuit et ce matin. Je crois que d'ici peu, il me mangera dans la main.

-Fais attention à toi, Rey. J'avais demandé à Poe de se rapprocher de mon fils parce que je le connais. Je sais de quoi Ben est capable, je connais ses limites. Hux… soupira Leia.

-Je sais, il est un véritable électron libre. Mais il est futé et je lui plais vraiment. Il veut remplacer Snoke et s'il peut également s'unir au futur Maître des Chevaliers de Ren, il le fera.

-Il quoi ? Attends, je pensais que ce serait Ben qui remplacerait ton père.

-Ren a déclaré hier qu'il voulait que ce soit moi qui le remplace. Kylo était bien sûr plus que furieux.

-Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Rey finit sa tasse de thé et lui raconta tout en détails. Leia l'écouta attentivement, hochant parfois la tête. Malgré toutes leurs discussions, Ren ne lui avait jamais confié ce qu'il voulait faire pour le futur de sa fille. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé pour que l'homme se détourne de son bras droit. Ben était pourtant le meilleur de tous, le plus fidèle et le plus motivé. Elle comprenait facilement la colère de son fils.

« Rey, je t'aime comme si tu étais ma fille. Tu dois faire attention, très attention. Nous avons sûrement perdu mon fils. Je ne sais pas si Poe est attaché ou non à lui. Si tu deviens la future Ren, tu ne dois pas t'en faire un ennemi.

-Oui, je comprends. Je ferais tout pour que ça se passe bien. »

oOo

Poe s'était installé derrière Kylo, sur son speeder. Axel les suivait sur son propre engin alors que sa sœur et Sillas fermaient le petit convoi avec un plus gros engin typique de la planète. Malgré son chargement assez lourd, ce dernier suivait très bien le rythme rapide que Kylo leur imposait. Cramponné aux hanches de son amant, l'ancien pilote restait silencieux et observait la campagne voisine du château. Après la longue descente sur le sentier rocailleux, ils traversèrent des champs de céréales. Tout semblait paisible sur cette planète, comme si le temps s'était arrêté et que la population avait été préservée des évolutions technologiques de la galaxie.

Ils traversèrent ensuite un large fleuve puis une forêt. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une seule fois, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue du village. Choqué, Poe se couvrit la bouche de sa main. La moitié des maisons en bois avait été ensevelies sous la boue. Une partie semblait avoir été victime d'un début d'incendie. Au centre des habitations, une grande bâtisse en pierre était dressée sur une petite colline. Malgré la tombée de la nuit, de nombreux villageois étaient encore dehors. Ils se dépêchèrent alors de rejoindre le village. Les habitants semblèrent soulagés de voir Kylo et Sillas. Beaucoup enlacèrent le vieux serviteur alors que quelques hommes expliquaient la situation au Chevalier de Ren.

Poe écouta attentivement : il y avait une dizaine de morts, essentiellement dans les fermes voisines, et autant de blessés au sein du village. Les familles délogées de chez elles avaient été regroupées dans la grande demeure vacante de Kylo en attendant mieux. Malheureusement, la coulée de boue avait également détruit l'un des deux greniers qui leur servait de réserve. Après un instant de réflexion, Kylo acquiesça puis leur annonça qu'ils étaient venus avec des vivres et des vêtements. Une chaîne humaine se forma alors entre leur véhicule et la grande maison en pierre. Poe se plaça entre Axel et Kylo pour aider. Il sentit peu de temps après des regards curieux posés sur lui et aperçut plusieurs villageois murmurer tout en le fixant. Le jeune homme aux cheveux violets rit doucement à sa droite :

« Ils ont déjà trouvé une nouvelle distraction.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me regarder ? lui demanda Poe.

-Tu es un étranger qu'on a ramené avec nous. Il en faut peu pour les gens d'ici qui vivent presque essentiellement entre eux.

\- Je n'arrives pas à les entendre, que disent-ils ?

-Ils se demandent qui tu es, pourquoi tu es avec nous et si tu es important.

-Je ne sais pas si je mérite un tel attrait, souffla l'ancien pilote.

-Tu leur viens en aide alors que tu es un parfait inconnu. Ici, on s'entraide un rien peut être l'occasion d'une grande cohésion entre les villageois. On est ni à Coruscant ni sur Arkanis, dans ce genre de petit village, on trouve très facilement un fort esprit de corps. Tous pour un et un pour tous, expliqua Axel.

-Et puis, notre venue les rassure »,affirma Sillas.

Axel semblait être plutôt amusé par la situation tandis que le visage de Kylo restait neutre. Ils finirent par vider le camion et la foule se dispersa lentement. Pourtant, Kylo retint Poe par le bras et l'attira à lui. Il l'embrassa doucement devant les villageois présents. Puis il garda son amant contre lui alors qu'il indiquait aux habitants qui était ce dernier. Des femmes gloussèrent à l'évocation de leur relation intime. Un homme s'inclina :

« Nous sommes ravis que monsieur Poe vous rende heureux, Seigneur. Si nous pouvons faire quoi que ce soit…

-Commencez par l'appeler simplement Poe. » déclara Kylo, ce qui fit acquiescer Poe.

Kylo lui prit ensuite la main et le guida vers la grande maison en pierre. Ils entrèrent dans une grande salle où de nombreux lits de fortune étaient installés. Des familles entières s'étaient réfugiées dans l'ancienne salle de banquet. Poe se sentit triste en voyant les enfants blottis contre leurs parents. Le village n'était pas très riche, cette catastrophe devait être un coup dur pour eux. À ses côtés, Kylo sentit son désarroi et lui pressa doucement la main pour le réconforter. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la partie privée de la maison. L'endroit était composé d'une chambre assez simple et d'une salle de bain au confort rudimentaire. Le grand brun s'excusa du manque de commodité et de luxe mais Poe haussa les épaules :

« Si les villageois vivent entassés dans la grande salle, il serait indécent de vivre dans le grand luxe, non ?

-Tu n'as pas tort.

-Tu viens souvent ici ? » questionna Poe en faisant le tour du lit. Il passa un doigt sur un meuble en bois : il était recouvert de poussière.

« Non, j'avoue ne pas venir très souvent. Sillas y retourne parfois quand je ne suis pas sur la planète.

\- D'ailleurs, où est-il ?

-Je l'ai vu avec Axel partir retrouver sa famille. Ils ne vivent pas dans le village mais à quelques minutes d'ici. » expliqua Kylo en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Poe l'imita alors qu'il enlevait sa veste. La journée avait été assez longue pour eux deux et la fatigue commençait sérieusement à se faire sentir. Ils se dévêtirent en silence et s'allongèrent dans le lit. Poe se blottit instinctivement contre le corps chaud de Kylo. Il était à peine arrivé au village qu'il préférait cet endroit milles fois plus que le château tout confort de Ren. Au moins ici il était au grand air, personne ne savait vraiment qui il était et surtout : Kylo l'avait présenté comme son compagnon et non comme son serviteur. Poe sourit doucement contre la poitrine du guerrier.

« Je te sens apaisé, Poe.

-Je crois que cet endroit me plaît. Je suis heureux que tu m'aies emmené avec toi.

-Maintenant que je t'ai, je ne te laisserais pas. » souffla Kylo en resserrant délicatement son étreinte. « Je crois qu'au fond, Ren et ma mère avaient raison sur un point : il me manquait quelqu'un avec qui partager ma vie. Rowan n'était qu'un passe-temps, une distraction qui ne m'apportait rien de bon.

-Et tu as conclu ça quand ? demanda Poe, à moitié amusé, en relevant la tête.

-Le chemin a été long jusqu'ici et tu n'as pas été très bavard.

-Tu n'as pas desserré les mâchoires de tout le trajet ! » s'indigna gentiment Poe.

Kylo sourit tendrement avant de capturer ses lèvres pour l'embrasser doucement. Poe ronronna presque contre lui mais ils étaient trop fatigués pour faire quoi que ce soit. Après leur doux baiser, Poe roula de son côté du lit il aimait dormir sur son épaule. Kylo le laissa faire mais vint se coller contre son dos. Leurs corps s'emboîtèrent parfaitement et ils s'endormirent ainsi.

oOo

Il était tard lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Leia était déjà prête à se coucher mais elle fit signe à sa servante d'aller ouvrir. Ren entra dans la pièce et la salua poliment avant qu'elle ne l'invite à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main. Il prit alors une chaise et s'installa il savait que l'ancienne princesse avait parlé avec sa fille plus tôt dans la journée.

« Je ne vous dérange pas trop, j'espère ?

-Non, vous voir est toujours un plaisir, Ren. Que me vaut l'honneur d'une telle visite ?

-J'aimerais vous parler de nos enfants.

\- Ben est plus votre fils que le mien, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tout comme Rey est plus la vôtre que la mienne. C'est à vous qu'elle confie ses projets et ses pensées.

-M'aurait-elle confié un secret que je devrais vous dévoiler ? demanda Leia.

-Aucun : je sais tout ce qu'il se passe dans ce château et j'ai lu clairement dans votre petit jeu. Rey ne m'a rien dit sur sa relation naissante avec Hux mais je l'ai deviné avant même que ça lui traverse l'esprit.

\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? »

Ren sourit et la partie brûlée de son visage se déforma. Il était temps pour les deux parents d'avoir une réelle discussion et de mettre certaines choses au clair. Ils parlèrent pendant une bonne heure, échangeant leurs points de vue sur ce qu'il se passait entre les murs du château et ce qu'il devait être fait pour l'avenir.

Lorsqu'il prit congé de l'ancienne princesse, Ren se sentit fatigué. Cela faisait plus de vingt-cinq ans qu'il tenait l'Ordre des Chevaliers de Ren d'une main de fer, le temps avait passé et ne l'avait pas épargné. Il savait que le temps du changement serait bientôt à ses portes, qu'une nouvelle ère devait s'instaurer pour la survie des siens. Ses appartements privés étaient déserts à cette heure de la nuit et il se faufila sous ses draps avec un long soupir. Sur sa table de chevet, un portrait de son épouse veillait sur lui. Il lui sourit doucement :

« Notre fille est prête plus tôt que je ne le pensais, tu serais fière d'elle. »

oOo

Dans la chambre qu'on lui avait désignée, Hux travaillait encore sur des documents du Premier-Ordre et regrettait de pas avoir assez confiance en ses subordonnés pour se décharger sur eux. À l'heure qu'il était, il aurait pu passer une agréable soirée en compagnie de la princesse. Cette jeune femme le rendait fou de désir, mais une fois dans ses bras, il était plus apaisé que jamais. Il ne la connaissait que depuis peu et il ne savait pas grand-chose sur elle mais il sentait son cœur et son âme chavirer lorsqu'il pensait à elle.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par des bruits de pas derrière sa porte. Hux eut le temps de ranger ses documents avant qu'on frappe. Surpris par cette rencontre tardive, il se leva et alla ouvrir. Il sourit en imaginant la belle princesse venir lui rendre une visite nocturne. Mais son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il vit un jeune homme se tenir devant sa porte. Il l'avait déjà vu en compagnie de Kylo Ren et se souvint assez facilement qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon assez facile qui recherchait au travers d'une situation, tous les avantages qu'il pouvait en tirer.

« Que voulez-vous ?

-Général, j'ai des révélations à vous faire sur la princesse. »

Hux lui fit signe d'entrer, curieux de ces fameuses révélations mais ayant clairement compris que le garçon était là pour créer des ennuis aux habitants du château. Le général referma soigneusement la porte de sa chambre et fit face au jeune homme.

« Je crois me souvenir de vous, Rowan n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est exact.

\- L'amant de Kylo Ren ? Est-ce lui qui vous envoie ternir la réputation de la princesse ?

-Non, je ne suis plus son amant, répondit le garçon.

-Alors, quoi ? Quelles révélations avez-vous à faire ?

-La princesse n'est pas celle que vous croyez. Vous la connaissez mieux sous le nom de Rey, la pilleuse d'épaves de Jakku. C'est une résistante. Je l'ai vu comploter pour s'attirer l'amitié et la fidélité de plusieurs Chevaliers. On dit qu'elle veut entrer en guerre contre le Premier Ordre une fois qu'elle sera la nouvelle Ren.

-Et donc, vous croyez que Ren est assez stupide pour laisser sa fille, une ancienne pilleuse et rebelle, comploter contre son allié de toujours ? demanda Hux, en fronçant les sourcils et en mettant son poing sur sa hanche.

\- Ren est malade, il en a plus pour très longtemps ! l'avertit le jeune homme. Il n'a d'yeux que pour cette fille. N'a-t-elle pas déjà comploté pour évincer Kylo ?

-Admettons que tout cela soit vrai, » supposa le général, en observant attentivement son interlocuteur. Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

-Informez en le Suprême Leader, détruisez la rébellion dans l'œuf, vengez-vous de cette garce qui vous fait croire monts et merveilles. Et si vous pouviez informer le Suprême Leader de mon aide précieuse… »

Hux se pinça l'arête du nez et souffla. Il avait oublié à quel point ce jeune homme et son comportement pouvaient l'agacer, même de très loin. Il lui fit signe alors de s'asseoir à son bureau. Rowan sourit et se dépêcha d'obéir. Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance dans la fourberie du général. Dans son dos, Hux ouvrit un tiroir et pris le parfait ustensile dont il avait besoin. Il effleura lentement l'objet en métal. Parfois, il appréciait de savoir que dans certains coins de la galaxie, les populations n'étaient pas assez développées pour jeter des objets aussi utiles qu'un simple ouvre-lettres.

Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, le général s'avança vers le jeune homme. Hux rêvait de pouvoir, de reconnaissance. Tout cela lui venait de l'éducation que son père lui avait prodiguée. Un Hux se doit d'être toujours au-dessus des autres, d'être le meilleur. L'Empire devait renaître et il devait être l'un de ses dirigeants. Snoke voulait devenir le prochain Empereur mais Hux savait qu'il finirait par ne régner que sur des cendres. Le général voulait être plus qu'un général à la tête d'une armée mais obéissant aux ordres d'un monstre. D'un geste rapide et efficace, il plongea l'ouvre-lettre dans le cou du garçon et le tint fermement. Après quelques secondes, le corps contre lui cessa de se débattre mais Hux plongea encore un peu plus la pointe avant de lâcher le jeune homme. Celui-ci tomba au sol et trembla, prit de spasme. Hux l'observa silencieusement. Les mouvements brusques étaient de moins en moins violents.

« Mon pauvre Rowan, n'avez-vous pas entendu dire qu'elle allait me rendre dingue, assez dingue pour que je choisisse de la couvrir quelques temps ? »

Hux laissa le corps tomber au sol. Le problème maintenant était tout le sang sur le sol, le mobilier et sa manche. Il grimaça en observant les dégâts et en réfléchissant à la manière de se débarrasser du corps. Tout en montant un plan machiavélique pour faire disparaître définitivement Rowan, il marcha jusqu'au lavabo et se nettoya. Il sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il jura en voyant plusieurs fauves autour du cadavre. Il reconnut l'un d'eux, le plus intelligent et le plus fort selon ses souvenirs.

« Okay… toi, c'est… Xandrès, c'est ça ? La bestiole qui utilise le Côté Obscur, hein ? » Le fauve ronronna. « Que faites-vous ici ? » L'animal observa un instant le corps inerte et les autres fauves lécher la mare de sang. « Vous me débarrassez du corps ? Je vais finir par avoir une dette envers Kylo Ren. » Cette fois, le félin gronda : « Très bien, je vous en dois une. Je dois aller voir quelqu'un, prenez votre temps. »

Les fauves se jetèrent alors sur le cadavre. Hux fut pris d'un haut de cœur et fila hors de la pièce. Même s'il était complètement hermétique à l'idée que des symbiotes microscopiques puissent être à l'origine de la Force, il devait avouer qu'il adorait l'idée de créer des animaux surpuissants à l'intelligence humaine pour s'en faire des animaux de compagnie. Kylo Ren avait en quelque sorte de la chance de les avoir. Ses pas le menèrent directement jusqu'à la chambre de la princesse. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra directement. La lueur d'une unique bougie éclairait la pièce. Il referma derrière lui alors que la jeune femme se redressait sur son lit. Le général observa silencieusement les draps fins glisser sur son corps de rêve et dévoiler sa peau hâlée et ses seins fermes.

« Armitage ? Tu as vu l'heure ?

-Non et certainement pas non plus l'ancien amant de Kylo Ren. Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il est venu me révéler…

-Les penchants de Kylo pour un certain pilote de la Résistance ? fit Rey, moqueuse.

-Non. Il semblerait qu'en plus d'être l'héritière de Ren, tu serais également douée pour piller des épaves, essentiellement celles de Jakku. Cela expliquerait sûrement pourquoi tu t'entends si bien avec la vieille Organa.

-Armitage, je… ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

-Je l'ai tué, affirma Hux.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai tué Rowan parce qu'il menaçait de tout révéler à un autre. Il mettait ta vie en danger. »

Rey resta sans voix. Hux venait de se mettre en danger pour la protéger. Il aurait pu utiliser cette révélation contre elle, contre le château tout entier mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Après un instant, elle se décala légèrement sur le côté pour le laisser s'asseoir sur le lit. Le rouquin soupira avant de s'installer sur le matelas ferme. Il tournait le dos à la jeune femme mais il pouvait sentir son regard sur sa nuque. Il avait envie de s'énerver mais il n'y arrivait pas. Derrière lui, Rey sentit son trouble et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Merci infiniment, Armitage.

\- Quel est ton plan, Rey ? Allais-tu m'utiliser comme Snoke l'a fait avec Ben Solo ? Pensais-tu faire de moi un gentil toutou ?

-Non. J'avais besoin d'alliés et tu me plaisais. Ce qui se passe entre nous n'a rien à voir avec les projets que j'ai pour l'Ordre de mon père.

\- Il a dit que tu voulais nuire à Snoke.

-C'est un monstre. La galaxie serait mille fois mieux sans lui. Les Chevaliers de Ren ne survivront pas à son règne s'il arrive à ses fins.

-Tu as raison : je crois qu'il m'a envoyé ici pour que j'évalue vos forces et vos faiblesses.

\- Alors aide-moi. Aide-nous à le vaincre.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? questionna Hux.

-J'ai lu en toi. Plus le temps passe et plus tu ressembles à ton père, l'être que tu détestes le plus au monde. En nous aidant, tu t'éloigneras de ses rêves inassouvis, de son ombre. Tu deviendras quelqu'un de bien, un héro et un modèle pour de nombreux jeunes à travers la galaxie. Et tu m'auras, moi.

-Ou plutôt, tu m'auras. Tu seras Ren, la sauveuse de la galaxie, la nouvelle légende qui fait espérer les peuples. Et je serais à tes côtés, fidèle comme ton ombre. »

Rey sourit doucement en voyant l'officier être aussi réceptif. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça tendrement. Hux frissonna en sentant ses lèvres embrasser son cou.

« Et nous aurons de nombreux enfants ?

-Ne te moque pas… souffla Hux.

\- Peut-être pourrions-nous en confier un à Kylo et Poe ? On choisirait celui que tu aimerais le moins, plaisanta Rey pour le détendre.

\- Tu me rends dingue, tu en as conscience, n'est-ce pas ?

-Assez dingue pour dormir avec moi ce soir et me faire confiance ? »

Hux se tourna vers elle et plongea son regard azur dans le sien. Il finit par l'embrasser avant de se dévêtir.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 11**_

Poe s'étira longuement avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Les rayons du soleil se faufilaient dans la pièce via les quelques espaces dans les volets. Il était seul dans la chambre et remarqua une feuille posée sur l'oreiller de Kylo. L'ancien pilote découvrit l'écriture fine et soignée de son amant, ce dernier lui expliquait qu'il s'était levé tôt pour aider dans le village. Poe se mordit la lèvre : il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir entendu et d'avoir dormit plus longtemps que les autres. L'ancien pilote se leva alors rapidement et s'habilla à la va-vite. Lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre, Poe alla directement dans la grande salle où quelques familles avaient élu domicile. La veille, il y avait vu plusieurs enfants blottis contre leurs mères. Poe voulait aider mais il ne savait pas encore quoi faire auprès de ces familles, il pourrait trouver comment.

Il observa la pièce où plusieurs femmes s'activaient entre une multitude d'enfants. Tous criaient, couraient certains pleuraient ou jouaient dans un coin de la grande salle. Les mères, quant à elles, semblaient fatiguées mais elles gardaient la tête haute et restaient dignes devant leurs enfants. Il remarqua assez rapidement une femme qui tentait de calmer les pleurs incessants d'un petit bout de chou alors que deux autres enfants réclamaient son attention. Poe décida d'aller vers elle pour lui demander si elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle devait avoir quelques années de plus que lui. Elle lui sourit avant de lui expliquer que l'enfant qu'elle tenait n'était pas le sien mais celui de ses voisins. Malheureusement, ils avaient disparu depuis la coulée de boue et l'enfant s'était retrouvé seul.

« Puis-je le porter un peu ? » demanda Poe. « Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à le calmer mais ces deux-là ont besoin de vous aussi. »

La femme lança un regard vers les deux autres enfants. Elle soupira avant d'embrasser le front du petit et de le poser dans les bras de Poe. Ce dernier comprit assez rapidement pourquoi le bébé hurlait : il était brûlant de fièvre. Il le berça doucement et lui murmura des mots gentils. La femme se détourna assez rapidement de lui pour s'occuper de ses enfants. Poe décida alors d'emmener le bambin dans la chambre de Kylo. Là, il le déposa lentement sur le lit avant de préparer une bassine d'eau tiède. Après quoi, il dévêtit le petit garçon et le baigna. Ses gestes étaient maladroits mais l'enfant finit par se calmer. Lorsqu'il fut assez détendu, Poe le sortit de l'eau et le sécha doucement avant de le poser sur le lit. Confortablement installé entre deux cousins, le petit s'endormit sous le regard attendri de Poe.

Kylo entra dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard. Ses vêtements étaient salis par une multitude de tâches boueuses, des traces de terre étaient aussi visibles sur ses joues et ses mains. Le chevalier de Ren s'arrêta en voyant l'enfant sur son lit. Il haussa les sourcils avant de demander à son amant ce qu'il faisait avec un bébé. Poe lui sourit et vint l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres :

« Je ne savais pas vraiment comment aider et j'ai croisé une femme qui tentait de le calmer. Je crois qu'il est orphelin.

\- A-t-elle dit où il avait été trouvé ?

-C'est l'enfant de ses voisins, répondit Poe.

-Des villageois en ont parlé : une ferme a totalement disparu sous la boue mais un petit a été retrouvé sain et sauf. Je crois qu'il se nomme Jessen.

\- Le pauvre petit, il avait de la fièvre et pleurait sans cesse. Penses-tu qu'une famille l'adoptera ?

-Même si l'entraide est forte au village, les mères pensent d'abord à leurs enfants et à reconstruire leurs foyers. Tu pourrais t'en occuper quelques temps, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui trouve une nouvelle famille, proposa Kylo, en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain où il se nettoya le visage.

-Et au village, comment ça se présente ?

-Plutôt bien : en utilisant la Force, nous avons grandement avancé le déblayage. Je pense qu'on pourra reconstruire d'ici trois ou quatre jours.

\- Combien de temps allons-nous rester, Kylo ? » demanda Poe en le rejoignant. Le grand brun se sécha le visage et les mains avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Le temps qu'il faudra, à moins que Ren nous rappelle à lui. Je t'assure qu'il fait bon de vivre ici. Une fois tout rentré dans l'ordre, tu t'y plairas.

-C'est sûr que la campagne, ça change du palais, avoua Poe en replaçant une mèche noire de Kylo.

\- Tu pourrais aussi m'aider à faire un truc que j'aurais dû faire l'année dernière. Ren veut qu'on teste les enfants, au cas où l'un d'eux serait sensible à la Force. J'ai un test dans l'un des tiroirs de la commode. Il faut juste une petite goutte de sang, si le test devient bleu c'est que le gosse est doué de la Force. Peux-tu tester tous les enfants de moins de dix ans ? Normalement, les mères n'auront rien contre ces tests.

-Et si je trouve un gamin doué de la Force, je fais quoi ?

-Prends son nom, je ferais le reste : selon la Loi, je serai responsable de lui et de son entraînement jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'âge de rejoindre le château. »

Poe hocha la tête. Il avait bien compris depuis un moment qu'ici, faire partie des Chevaliers de Ren était un honneur, tout comme il était autrefois bien vu d'envoyer son enfant au sein de l'ordre Jedi. Kylo l'embrassa et repartit. De nouveau seul dans la chambre, Poe fouilla dans la commode que Kylo lui avait désignée et trouva assez rapidement un kit de test. L'objet semblait assez simple à utiliser : une petite piqûre et le sang allait directement sur un petit bout de papier jetable. Poe mit également la main sur un ensemble d'une vingtaine d'aiguilles.

L'ancien pilote rangea le matériel dans sa poche puis continua à fouiller. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le petit, Jessen, seul dans la chambre. Après plusieurs minutes de recherche, il trouva un panier en osier assez solide. Il y plaça quelques draps propres puis installa délicatement le petit bonhomme dedans. Profondément endormi après son bain, Jessen ne broncha pas.

« Allez, il est temps de trouver des futurs Chevaliers, petit cœur. » chuchota Poe avant de soulever le panier.

Il retourna dans la grande salle et se dirigea vers un premier groupe de femmes. Il leur expliqua ce que Kylo lui avait demandé puis leur demanda si elles pouvaient l'aider à regrouper les enfants de moins de dix ans. Comme l'avait prévu Kylo, les femmes l'aidèrent bien volontiers. En quelques minutes, les mères et les enfants à tester se réunirent au centre de la vaste pièce. Poe posa alors Jessen sur une table et commença à préparer les kits. Il avait une douzaine d'enfants à tester. Chacun lui tendit le doigt avec courage malgré quelques grimaces et larmes lorsque les aiguilles se plantaient dans leurs chairs tendres. Mais aucune des gouttes de sang ne devint bleue une fois sur le papier. Certains enfants exprimèrent leur déception alors que leurs mères semblaient plutôt soulagées de les garder auprès d'elles.

Ayant fait chou blanc, Poe rangea ses kits et reprit le panier en osier où Jessen s'était réveillé. Le petit chouina, réclamant l'attention de l'ancien pilote. Poe serra un peu plus le panier contre lui et décida de partir en quête de nourriture pour le petit gars dont il avait désormais la responsabilité. Une des mères lui conseilla de trouver dans le village l'éleveur de Stagas dont le lait pouvait nourrir les nourrissons. Poe la remercia et sortit de la grande maison. Il faisait doux et ensoleillé dans le village. Beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes travaillaient au nettoyage de la zone endommagée par la coulée de boue. Il demanda poliment son chemin à plusieurs d'entre eux et on lui indiqua d'aller vers le sud du village. Il y trouva facilement de grands enclos, abritant plusieurs créatures bovines. Au centre des enclos, Poe aperçut une petite maison et s'y dirigea. Une vieille femme l'accueillit et lui expliqua que son mari était au village pour aider. Lorsqu'elle vit l'enfant dans le panier, elle comprit pourquoi Poe était venu dans son élevage et lui proposa d'entrer. Elle lui confia plusieurs bouteilles de lait et un biberon :

« Faites chauffer le lait pour qu'il soit à peine chaud et donnez-lui en régulièrement, lui conseilla-t-elle en lui préparant un biberon. C'est le petit Jessen, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, vous connaissiez ses parents ?

-Un jeune couple charmant. La mère avait du mal à allaiter, du coup son mari venait souvent ici pour chercher du lait. Ils nous fournissaient en céréales pour les bêtes. Des gens gentils et sans histoires…

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour eux. Kylo a dit qu'on finirait par lui trouver une bonne famille.

-Le seigneur est un homme bon avec nous. » confia la veille fermière.

Elle tendit le biberon à Poe. Ce dernier prit Jessen dans ses bras et l'installa pour le faire manger. Le petit agrippa la main de Poe et avala sans broncher le liquide tiède. Après de longues minutes, l'enfant finit son biberon et la femme montra à Poe comment lui faire faire son rot, après quoi Jessen s'endormit à nouveau. Poe remercia la fermière et promit de revenir régulièrement la voir. Puis il reposa le petit garçon dans son panier et repartit vers le village.

Ariel, Axel et Kylo utilisaient la Force pour soulever les plus gros gravats. Poe s'installa près d'eux et les observa silencieusement. Les trois Chevaliers utilisaient des mouvements fluides et synchronisés, on aurait dit une danse ancestrale. Le village commençait à avoir meilleure allure et les maisons détruites étaient rapidement rasées. Kylo n'avait pas mentit : d'ici trois jours, les villageois pourraient reconstruire ce qui avait été détruit. Après une heure d'observation, Ariel le rejoignit, elle était moins endurante que son frère et son ami. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de Poe et lança un regard vers le panier.

« Kylo nous a dit pour le petit. Tu t'en sors ?

-J'ai trouvé comment le nourrir. Après, à cet âge, il ne fait que dormir et manger.

\- Tu oublies que ça fait dans ses couches et que ça pleure, dit la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges. As-tu trouvé des gosses sensibles à la Force ?

-Non, aucun de ceux que j'ai testé n'est positif.

-Et Jessen ? demanda Ariel. Tu as pensé à le tester ? »

Poe hocha négativement la tête. Il n'avait pas du tout eut à l'idée de piquer le petit. Il sortit alors le kit de sa poche et se tourna vers le panier où le bébé dormait profondément. Il prépara l'objet mais hésita un instant : Jessen dormait si bien. Ariel s'aperçut de son trouble et tendit le bras vers l'enfant. Elle utilisa la Force pour le maintenir endormi, le temps de la piqûre. Poe se dépêcha de lui piquer le bout du doigt puis plaça la petite goutte de sang sur le papier. Après quelques instants, celui-ci tourna au bleu.

« Bingo ! » fit Ariel, ravie du résultat.

Poe, quant à lui, se mordit les lèvres : il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un petit bout comme Jessen pouvait être un Chevalier de Ren en devenir. Il prit alors l'enfant dans ses bras et le berça doucement. Kylo avait dit qu'il serait responsable de l'enfant et de son entraînement s'il était sensible à la Force. Mais Jessen était si petit et fragile. Perdu dans ses pensées, Poe n'aperçut pas Kylo et Axel s'approcher d'eux. Kylo lui sourit tendrement avant de caresser sa joue.

« On dirait que la paternité de te va bien, plaisanta le grand brun.

-Poe t'a trouvé un futur novice.

\- Ah ? fit Kylo en se posant près de Poe. Il l'enlaça doucement et posa son menton sur son épaule. De qui s'agit-il ?

-Du petit Jessen, répondit Poe. Il est si petit…

-On était tous aussi maigrichons que lui avant. En grandissant, il s'endurcira et deviendra un grand guerrier.

-Tu vas lui trouver une bonne famille ? Et tu viendras le récupérer à quel âge ? » questionna Poe. Étrangement, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se séparer du petit garçon.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Poe : le faire adopter n'est pas une priorité pour le moment. Tu vas pouvoir t'en occuper et… peut-être qu'on le gardera avec nous. » suggéra Kylo, réjouissant Poe qui lui sourit.

L'ancien résistant était rassuré de savoir que Jessen allait rester avec lui. Il s'était immédiatement attaché au petit garçon malgré le fait qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à avoir ses propres enfants. À côté de lui, Kylo lui embrassa la joue puis caressa du bout des doigts le front à peine chevelu du nourrisson.

Le soir venu, après le dîner servi dans la grande salle, Poe et Kylo se retirèrent dans leur chambre. Les deux amants installèrent le petit garçon près du lit, du côté où dormait l'ancien pilote. Une fois le ventre plein et les fesses au propre, Jessen s'était profondément endormi. Poe en profita pour prendre une douche et se détendre. Lorsqu'il retourna dans la chambre, une serviette autour de sa taille, il vit Kylo penché au-dessus du panier en osier. Il l'observa chuchoter quelques paroles et caresser la joue du petit.

« On dirait que pour toi aussi, la paternité te va bien.

-Je dois avouer que ce garçon est assez… mignon.

-Viens par-là, » fit Poe en attrapant le bras de Kylo.

Le seigneur de la région se laissa faire et vint se blottir contre son amant. Poe l'embrassa langoureusement alors que ses mains venaient agripper les fesses fermes de Kylo. Ce dernier le souleva et le déposa sur le lit. Le nœud de la serviette se défit et le tissu dévoila la nudité de l'ancien pilote. Kylo passa sa langue sur ses lèvres puis plongea vers son amant. Poe se retint de rire pour ne pas réveiller Jessen alors que Kylo embrassait son ventre.

« On va réveiller Jessen.

\- Sauf si on ne fait pas de bruit. » le défia Kylo, alors qu'il glissait vers l'entre-jambe de Poe.

Le petit brun se mordit la main pour ne pas gémir lorsqu'il sentit la bouche de son amant se refermer sur le bout de son sexe. Poe se força à rester le plus discret et silencieux possible sous les tortures délicieuses de Kylo. L'ancien pilote se tortillait alors que la langue du Chevalier s'activait sur son membre durci et que ses doigts caressaient habillement ses bourses et son anneau de chair. Il se cambra quand il sentit les doigts experts de Kylo s'introduire en lui. Il soupira longuement alors que son amant le préparait à le recevoir. Lorsqu'il le sentit prêt, Kylo retira ses doigts et remonta pour l'embrasser. Poe écarta largement les jambes et redressa ses genoux pour laisser le bassin de Kylo se caler parfaitement contre le sien.

Kylo embrassa Poe alors que son sexe dur se glissait dans l'antre chaud et étroit du pilote. Leurs langues dansèrent longuement, pour laisser à Poe le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Après quoi, le Chevalier se redressa en plaçant ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête de Poe. Son bassin entama de lents mouvements tandis que les jambes de Poe s'enroulaient autour de celles de Kylo. L'ancien résistant le supplia d'aller plus vite, de ne pas le faire attendre. Mais Kylo sourit et garda son rythme lent :

« Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas réveiller le bébé.

-Pitié, Kylo.

-Regarde comme il dort si bien, le tortura ce dernier.

-Kylo ! Bordel, ne joue pas à ça.

-S'il se réveille, ça sera de ta faute ?

-Oui.

\- Dis-moi ce qui te ferait plaisir. »

Poe se mordit les lèvres et lui fit signe de se baisser. Kylo lui obéit et l'écouta attentivement murmurer à son oreille. Le grand brun sourit en entendant ce que Poe voulait puis il se redressa. Il prit fermement appui puis accentua brusquement ses coups de rein. Poe rejeta sa tête en arrière et creusa son dos. Il n'arriva pas à se retenir et couina à chaque mouvement de Kylo. Lorsque son amant frappa sa prostate, Poe cria de plaisir et réveilla brusquement Jessen, qui se mit à pleurer à côté d'eux. Pourtant, Kylo n'arrêta pas ses assauts il les accéléra et les accentua beaucoup plus. Poe jouit brutalement, en poussant un long râle de plaisir.

Kylo se retira alors et le fit rouler sur le ventre. Épuisé par les vagues de plaisirs dont il venait d'être victime, Poe le laissa lui écarter ses deux lobes de chair et le pénétrer à nouveau. Totalement dominant, le grand brun pénétrait profondément son amant et finit à son tour par être frappé d'un violent orgasme. Kylo se laissa tomber sur le corps chaud de Poe, embrassa son épaule puis roula sur le côté. L'ancien pilote se redressa sur les coudes et tendit un bras vers Jessen pour le rassurer. Kylo l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à apaiser les pleurs du nourrisson, puis il vint caresser le dos de son amant.

« Maman aurait-elle réussit à apaiser bébé ?

\- Ne te moque pas, tu veux ? Kylo, est-ce vrai ? Va-t-on garder Jessen avec nous ?

-Il y a des chances, oui. Je suis responsable de lui et s'il n'a plus de parents, je suis censé lui trouver quelqu'un de bien qui pourrait l'élever. Personnellement, je ne vois pas plus simple que de le garder avec nous : tu sembles réussir à t'en occuper et je n'aurai pas à l'enlever à sa famille pour l'emmener au château.

-On formerait une sorte de famille, souffla Poe en se rallongeant.

-Je suis sûr qu'on s'en sortira très bien.

-Tu sembles assez sûr de toi, ça ne serait pas un de vos trucs avec la Force ?

-Tu veux vraiment que je te dise ? » demanda Kylo, Poe acquiesça. « Avant d'arriver sur Jakku, j'ai ressenti quelque chose d'étrange. Quand nous t'avons capturé, ça s'est intensifié. La Force m'avait mené à ce moment précis. Et tu as continué me tenir tête. Lorsque je t'ai revu attaché à cette chaise, à faire ton malin alors que les stormtroopers t'avaient déjà bien amoché, je n'ai voulu qu'une chose : te posséder. Et nous voilà : ensembles, dans mon chez moi, toi à t'occuper d'un enfant et moi à m'occuper de mon domaine.

-Rey m'a parlé une fois de visions. Tu en as eu nous concernant ? demanda Poe, curieux.

-Non pas vraiment, c'était plus comme un pressentiment, une envie venue du plus profond de mes entrailles.

-Et il te dit quoi en ce moment ?

-Il me dit que je veux te garder ici le plus longtemps possible. » lui affirma Kylo avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Poe passa une main dans ses longues boucles brunes avant de se blottir confortablement contre le corps chaud de son amant. Les deux hommes s'endormirent lentement. Dans son panier, Jessen se trémoussait et jouait avec ses doigts. Silencieusement, le haut que Poe avait abandonné dans la salle de bain glissa jusqu'à lui. Il l'attrapa et le porta à sa bouche pour le téter.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre 12**_

 _Trois mois plus tard…_

Poe s'étira longuement et bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Depuis la reconstruction d'une partie du village, Kylo et lui prenaient beaucoup plus de temps pour leur jeune couple. Les familles délogées avaient chacune retrouvé un toit et ils avaient pour eux seuls la grande demeure seigneuriale et toute l'intimité qu'elle offrait. Et cela impliquait une libido très active qui ne déplaisait pas du tout à l'ancien pilote.

Allongé dans leur lit, il roula sur le côté et tendit le bras avant de grimacer en découvrant que la place était vide. Il se redressa alors sur les coudes et appela son amant dont il finit par apercevoir la tignasse sombre au pied de leur lit. Kylo lui tournait le dos et était assis sur le tapis en peau de bête qu'ils avaient installé en découvrant que Jessen commençait de plus en plus à vouloir découvrir le monde en rampant. Poe se redressa complètement et se pencha pour voir ce que faisait Kylo. Ce dernier était assis en tailleur et tenait l'enfant debout sur ses jambes. Le petit garçon s'amusait à sautiller, pliant et dépliant ses petits genoux, et cela semblait également distraire Kylo qui ne sentit pas Poe se rapprocher. Il sursauta légèrement en sentant les lèvres de l'ancien pilote se poser dans son cou.

« Prit en flagrant délit de gagatisage, s'amusa Poe.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu es sa mère adoptive que tu es le seul à avoir le droit de jouer avec lui.

-Quoi ? Je ne suis pas sa mère adoptive.

-C'est pourtant toi qui, dans notre couple, est le dominé, remarqua Kylo, pour taquiner Poe.

-C'est parce que je te laisse croire que tu me domines !

-Mais bien sûr ! » s'exclama Kylo avant de rire aux éclats.

Jessen rit à son tour. Les rires des deux êtres sensibles à la Force attendrirent Poe durant deux ou trois semaines, il avait été assez délaissé par Kylo qui devait s'occuper du village et de ses terres, et Jessen lui avait demandé beaucoup d'attention. Et puis l'activité du village c'était calmée et le grand brun s'était de plus en plus intéressé à l'enfant. D'abord maladroit et timide, Kylo avait pris peu à peu de l'assurance avec Jessen et ils avaient commencé à former une petite famille.

Poe embrassa la tempe de Kylo avant de venir le rejoindre sur le tapis. Jessen tourna la tête vers lui et s'agita un peu pour réclamer ses bras. L'ancien pilote le prit alors contre lui et fit pleuvoir une flopée de petits baisers sur le sommet de son crâne qui commençait à se fournir en petits cheveux blonds. A vrai dire, Jessen réclamait beaucoup de tendresse de la part de Poe alors qu'il préférait les jeux de Kylo, qui utilisait souvent la Force pour l'amuser.

« Bébé réclame sa maman » chuchota Kylo.

Poe lui tira la langue avant de murmurer à Jessen de ne surtout pas écouter « l'affreux monsieur qui lui servait de papa ». Kylo ricana avant de se relever. Poe l'observa s'habiller et l'entendit lui dire qu'il avait encore quelques petites choses à vérifier dans les champs voisins avec les fermiers et Axel. Une fois complètement habillé, il se pencha pour embrasser les fronts de Poe et de Jessen.

« Bonne journée, mes petits gars.

-Ne rentre pas trop tard, hein ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, Axel déteste le pollen. Je serai rentré avant midi, on pourrait aller à la rivière pour manger ? » proposa Kylo.

Poe acquiesça, il aimait vraiment la campagne avoisinante et l'effet apaisante qu'elle avait sur Kylo. Le grand brun l'embrassa tendrement avant de quitter la chambre. Une fois seul avec le petit Jessen, Poe continua de le câliner pendant de longues minutes avant de sentir une odeur forte provenir de la couche que l'enfant portait. L'ancien pilote grimaça puis porta Jessen jusqu'à la table à langer qu'ils avaient improvisée sur une des commodes. En trois mois, Poe était devenu expert en changement de couches et en nettoyage de fesses. En quelques minutes, celles de Jessen furent propres et au sec.

« Et voilà, petite crevette : te voilà prêt pour une nouvelle journée ! Je me change et on sort se balader. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Jessen agita joyeusement les bras et gazouilla. Poe sourit et le déposa sur le tapis pour pouvoir enfiler quelques habits décents. L'ancien résistant et le bébé adoraient se promener dans les rues du village et rencontrer ses habitants. Jessen était toujours fasciné par les éclats que produisait le forgeron lorsqu'il battait le fer chaud mais ce qu'il préférait, c'était le bruit que faisait les perles dans la chevelure de la boulangère. Et Poe devait bien avouer qu'il adorait les petites gourmandises qu'elle lui faisait goûter à chacune de leurs visites.

Une fois prêt, Poe installa confortablement Jessen contre sa hanche, son panier en osier était devenu trop petit pour lui. Puis ils quittèrent la grande maison seigneuriale. Comme à leur habitude , Poe alla d'abord rendre visite à la doyenne du village. C'était une femme à la peau très ridée, fière d'être arrière-arrière grand-mère, et aveugle. Mais elle était surtout la mémoire du village et même Kylo allait parfois lui rendre visite pour recevoir ses précieux conseils.

Comme tous les matins, la vieille femme s'était installée sur le perron de sa maisonnette et confectionnait des pelotes de laines. Poe déposa Jessen à ses pieds et la salua poliment. La doyenne inclina la tête avant de lui demander comment allait le seigneur Kylo. Poe lui répondit qu'il allait bien et était partit voir les champs pour la prochaine récolte.

« C'est un bon seigneur, le village a toujours prospéré depuis sa nomination par le maître Ren.

-Je crois qu'il aime sincèrement ce village, il est détendu depuis notre arrivée.

-Vous y êtes également pour quelque chose, Poe. Vous lui apportez beaucoup.

-Il vous l'a dit ? demanda Poe, le cœur battant.

-Il n'a pas eu besoin de le dire explicitement. Il suffit d'entendre comme les gens parlent de vous, des regards qu'il porte sur vous, des soins qu'il porte au petit Jessen comme s'il était votre enfant.

-Vous parlez comme si nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre.

\- N'est-ce pas le cas ?

-En fait, nous ne sommes ensembles que depuis trois mois, avoua Poe. J'ai accepté ses… avances la veille de notre départ du château.

-Lorsque je n'étais qu'une enfant, les adultes mariaient encore les jeunes gens sans que ces derniers ne se connaissent. Et pourtant, ils formaient des couples pour la vie. »

Poe resta silencieux. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire à la doyenne. Beaucoup pensaient comme elles qu'ils formaient un joli petit couple, parfait et heureux. Mais jamais, ils n'avaient parlé sérieusement de l'avenir qu'ils auraient. Jamais Kylo ne lui avait clairement parlé de ses sentiments. Et d'ailleurs, Poe n'avait même jamais réfléchi à ce qu'il éprouvait pour le Chevalier de Ren. Pensif, l'ancien pilote observa Jessen jouer avec une pelote de laine.

Entre Kylo et lui, une étrange relation s'était établie. Le sexe avec le grand brun était vraiment génial et Poe n'arrivait plus à s'en passer. Mais il y avait aussi une grande part de tendresse entre eux : Kylo prenait soin de lui et veillait toujours à son bien-être et à son confort. Poe quant à lui, appréciait de se sentir en sécurité et couvé par le Chevalier de Ren. Et puis, il y avait Jessen avec eux. La présence de l'enfant avait eu sur eux un drôle d'effet : ils étaient devenus complètement dingue du petit et jouaient les parents presque modèles. Poe avait découvert que Kylo et lui avaient un instinct paternel assez développé lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'occuper du petit.

Poe sortit de sa réflexion lorsqu'il aperçut Jessen utiliser la Force pour faire léviter plusieurs pelotes. Il l'observa un moment, il était rare que l'enfant utilise ses dons sans que Kylo ne soit près de lui. Jessen relâcha pourtant brusquement son pouvoir, les balles de laines chutèrent sur le sol poussiéreux et il se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Poe l'appela avant de le prendre doucement dans ses bras. Malgré ses petits baisers et ses paroles réconfortantes, le bébé ne se calma pas. Gêné, Poe s'excusa auprès de la doyenne et s'éloigna. Tout en marchant, il essayait de bercer le bambin et Jessen finit par s'apaiser lorsque Poe arriva près de la petite boulangerie du village. Alerté par les pleurs du petit, la patronne sortit, les mains pleines de farine :

« Allons, pourquoi le petit cœur pleure-t-il ?

-Je ne sais pas, il jouait tranquillement et d'un coup, il s'est mis à pleurer, il était presque inconsolable.

-C'est étrange, il semble si calme et joyeux d'habitude… » fit la boulangère avant de faire signe à Poe d'entrer dans sa petite échoppe.

Là, elle ouvrit une grosse boite en métal et en sortit quelques gâteaux semblables à des boudoirs. Elle en donna un à Jessen avant d'emballer le reste pour plus tard. Elle avoua à Poe que Kylo était passé dans sa boutique pour lui passer une commande pour leur déjeuner. Poe tenta de lui soutirer plus d'informations mais elle rit gentiment avant de lui dire qu'elle avait promis de ne rien lui dire mais qu'elle l'enviait :

« Le seigneur veut vraiment vous faire plaisir, vous avez vraiment de la chance, Poe.

-Il m'a dit qu'on irait manger près de la rivière.

-C'est un endroit vraiment magnifique, c'est là que mon mari m'a demandé en mariage. »

Poe sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, il imaginait très mal Kylo lui demander de l'épouser mais l'idée de passer un moment avec lui dans un endroit romantique lui plaisait plutôt bien. Dans ses bras, Jessen jouait avec son biscuit et babillait joyeusement. Poe l'observa un moment et se demanda si l'enfant ne comprenait pas à sa manière ce qu'ils disaient. Il était déjà arrivé à plusieurs reprises que le bambin sente les émotions de Kylo ou les siennes et réagisse fortement. Seul dans son berceau, il se mettait souvent à rire aux éclats alors que Kylo et lui flirtaient dans la salle de bain.

« Dis donc toi, tu n'utiliserais pas la Force pour comprendre les grandes personnes ? » demanda-t-il au petit, mais l'enfant se contenta de suçoter son boudoir.

« Je crois qu'il faudra attendre encore quelques mois avant de l'entendre vraiment parler.

-J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il est bien plus intelligent que les autres enfants.

-C'est un enfant béni par la Force. » déclara la boulangère comme si tout s'expliquait aussi facilement.

Poe hocha la tête avant d'embrasser le front de Jessen. Avoir à s'occuper d'un tel petit n'était pas la chose la plus facile au monde. Pourtant, avec le temps qui passait, Poe se rendait compte que pour rien au monde il n'aurait confier le bébé à quelqu'un d'autre.

Jessen finissait son biscuit lorsque trois silhouettes familières s'avancèrent dans la rue. Poe les observa : Axel n'arrêtait pas d'éternuer sous les rires moqueurs de sa sœur tandis que Kylo marchait tranquillement en retrait et les regardait se chamailler, amusé. Poe et la boulangère sortirent les saluer. Kylo vint alors directement embrasser son amant et caresser la joue potelée de Jessen. La marchande lui tendit ensuite un lourd panier, qu'il prit en la remerciant. À ses côtés, Ariel souleva légèrement le chiffon qui recouvrait le panier et son sourire s'élargit davantage.

« Ah, ça c'est du repas gastronomique !

-Je t'ai dit que j'emmenais Poe et Jessen près de la rivière. S'il se passe la moindre chose, Axel et toi gérez : je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'on nous dérange.

-Dis plutôt que tu vas amadouer Poe avec quelques gourmandises avant de lui sauter dessus et de prendre sa vertu, plaisanta Axel.

-Crois-moi, je n'ai pas besoin d'un panier repas ni de la rivière pour m'envoyer en l'air avec Poe.

-Désolé si je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il peut bien te trouver : tu es balafré, ton nez est disproportionné et tu es exécrable.

-Kylo a beaucoup plus d'atouts que tu ne le penses. » fit Poe pour prendre la défense de son amant.

Mais les deux frère et sœur ainsi que la boulangère rirent à sa remarque. Kylo, quant à lui, sourit doucement avant de passer son bras autour de la taille de Poe et de l'attirer loin de ceux qu'il définit gentiment comme des ignorants. Les deux amants quittèrent tranquillement le village et Kylo guida Poe vers une route en terre qui allait vers l'est. Lors de leur trajet, l'ancien pilote demanda au seigneur du village comment s'était passé sa matinée. Kylo haussa les épaules avant de répondre qu'une certaine routine s'était installée après la catastrophe de la coulée de boue. Malgré tous les dégâts qu'elle avait causés, les principaux champs de céréales étaient restés intacts et la terre allait produire une très bonne récolte.

« Je crois que nous sommes chanceux que la coulée soit restée d'un seul côté du village. Les fermiers qui cultivent les champs prédisent une récolte abondante qui va nous permettre de remplir tous les greniers et même vendre du surplus.

-C'est formidable.

\- Oui, nous pensons vendre des céréales à un seigneur voisin. En échange, il pourrait nous vendre du jeune bétail. Peut-être des ovidés : nous pourrions ainsi commencer une petite production de laine et de tissus.

-Tu penses à développer le village ? questionna Poe.

-Oui, si nous arrivons à produire en quantité et qualité, le niveau de vie de tout le monde se verra augmenter. Ren m'a toujours dit de me tourner vers l'avenir lorsqu'il s'agit de ces terres. J'aimerais que Jessen grandisse sans jamais avoir besoin de rien, que les amis qu'il se fera plus tard puisse avoir une vie décente même si nous sommes à la campagne.

-Je pensais que tu aurais voulu entraîner Jessen au château. » souffla Poe, surpris.

Kylo ne répondit pas tout de suite car ils arrivaient à l'endroit qu'il voulait pour leur déjeuner. D'un geste fluide de la main, il utilisa la Force pour étendre une nappe sur l'herbe puis déposa le panier alors que Poe laissait Jessen ramper sur la nappe. Les deux amants s'assirent et Kylo dévoila le contenu de leur repas : des fruits, un bol de salade et de nombreux petits pains fourrés.

« Je voulais justement te parler de tout ça.

-Je suis tout ouïe, Kylo.

-J'ai longuement réfléchit ces derniers temps. Jessen est né ici et si le village arrive à se développer, nous ne manquerons de rien pour l'élever correctement à la campagne. De plus, lorsqu'il sera adulte, Jessen héritera sûrement de mes terres et nous n'avons plus vraiment de raisons de retourner au château puisque Ren souhaite que ce soit Rey qui le remplace, le moment venu.

-Attends, tu veux dire que nous ne retournerons pas au château ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, je reste un Chevalier de Ren. Mais tant que Ren ou Rey n'a pas besoin de moi, je peux rester ici. J'ai cru comprendre que tu te plaisais au village, non ?

\- Oui, la vie à la campagne me plaît mais je pensais qu'on retournerait quelques fois au château pour prendre des nouvelles de Rey, de Leia… mes amies sont là-bas, tu comprends ? Tu n'aimerais vraiment pas y retourner ? » questionna Poe en se servant un pain.

« Plus grand-chose ne me retient au château, Poe. Rey sera un jour la nouvelle Ren, et puisqu'on n'arrive pas à s'entendre après tout ce qu'on a vécu, je ne serais pas fâché qu'elle désigne quelqu'un d'autre pour la seconder. Tant qu'elle ne décide pas de partir en guerre contre Snoke, ça me va comme ça. Après, si tu insistes vraiment, une fois que Jessen sera en âge de voyager, nous pourrions y retourner de temps en temps et le présenter aux autres.

-Oui, s'il te plaît, » demanda Poe.

Kylo acquiesça avant de mordre dans le pain fourré qu'il avait choisi. Ils feraient donc ainsi si cela plaisait à son amant. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils avaient encore quelques mois voire un an avant que Jessen soit capable de tenir un aussi long trajet. Un an à vivre dans leur petit monde tranquille, aller jusqu'au château, s'acquérir des banalités mondaines durant quelques jours et repartir chez eux pour de longs mois. Aller au château seulement une fois par an n'allait sûrement pas poser de problèmes pour les villageois. Après un second pain, Kylo s'essuya soigneusement la bouche et se redressa. Poe vit son petit manège et cessa de manger :

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Si. C'est juste que je voulais te parler d'autre chose.

-Quoi donc ?

-En réfléchissant à tout ça, j'ai aussi pris conscience d'un truc assez important que je n'ai pas fait.

\- Ah, fit Poe. Tu me fais un peu peur là ? Est-ce grave ?

\- Non. C'est simplement que j'aurais peut-être dû le faire plus tôt. Et j'aimerais m'en excuser.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? questionna Poe, soudain assez inquiet.

-Je ne t'ai pas remercié. Alors, merci d'être auprès de moi, de me rendre heureux, de m'aider avec Jessen. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as bien pu imaginer sur moi et mon enfance mais… je considère que je n'avais pas de famille. Leia était toujours occupé avec sa République et Han n'était tout simplement jamais là. Et puis, j'ai été confié très tôt à Skywalker, qui n'avait pas du tout un instinct familial, déclara Kylo. Mais j'ai l'impression depuis notre arrivée ici que j'ai enfin une petite famille rien qu'à moi, grâce à toi et Jessen. Lorsque je pars le matin, je sais que quelqu'un va m'attendre le soir et s'inquiéter si j'ai du retard. Donc pour tout cela, j'aimerais vraiment te remercier.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi… répondit Poe, gêné d'une telle explication.

-Je t'aime, Poe. » lâcha brusquement Kylo, tout en fuyant son regard.

Poe voulut répondre mais il fut arrêté net par les pleurs soudain de Jessen et des cris au loin. Rapidement, le petit brun attrapa l'enfant et se releva en même temps que son amant. Ariel courait droit dans leur direction en les appelant et en agitant les bras. Kylo jura avant de la rejoindre précipitamment. Poe vit alors la jeune femme, essoufflée, échanger quelques phrases courtes avec Kylo. Inquiet, Poe se rapprocha à son tour et entendit enfin la conversation :

« Rey dit que nous devons rentrer et vite.

\- A-t-elle dit ce qu'il avait ?

-Non, rien. Juste qu'il fallait rentrer.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Poe qui cherchait à comprendre l'angoisse qui se lisait sur le visage de la jeune femme.

« Ren est tombé malade, je suis désolé mais nous devons retourner au village et préparer notre voyage jusqu'au château. »

Poe acquiesça et serra plus fermement Jessen contre lui alors que Kylo et Ariel rangeaient leurs affaires à la hâte.


	13. Chapter 13

Coucou,

j'ai mis un peu de temps à écrire la suite mais je pense que ça valait le coup !

Alors voilà le 13ème chapitre ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira, laissez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

bisous

 _ **Chapitre 13**_

Poe suivit Kylo jusqu'à la demeure seigneuriale, Jessen accroché à son cou. Durant le trajet de retour, court et rapide, l'ancien pilote avait sentit l'inquiétude et le stress monter pour les trois Chevaliers de Ren. Leur maître était malade et son héritière exigeait qu'ils rentrent au plus vite auprès d'eux. Poe était devenu tout aussi inquiet à mesure qu'il réfléchissait aux conséquences futures de tout ça : Kylo allait-il revenir au village ou rester au château ? Allait-il si facilement accepter l'autorité de Rey durant la convalescence de Ren ? Et surtout, la maladie de ce dernier était-elle grave ?

Une fois arrivés dans leur chambre, Poe déposa Jessen dans son petit lit et commença à regrouper ses affaires. Durant les quelques mois passés ici, Poe avait accumulé quelques babioles, une dizaine de livres et une quantité non négligeable de vêtements confectionnés par les femmes du village. Indécis sur ce qu'il devait emporter, il se tourna vers Kylo et l'observa un moment. Ce dernier, pris par une certaine angoisse, ressemblait à un rancor mis en cage. Il faisait les cent pas, allait et venait en ruminant, passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux longs.

« Kylo ? appela doucement Poe, ce dernier s'arrêta net et se tourna vers lui. Penses-tu que nous devrions voyager léger ?

-Il nous faudra aller le plus rapidement possible, affirma le grand brun.

-Et pour Jessen ? On doit prendre ses biberons et des rechanges.

\- Jessen… n'est-il pas trop jeune pour faire autant de route ? »

Poe hésita avant de se retourner vers l'enfant, tranquillement installé contre une peluche artisanale qu'Ariel lui avait offert un mois plus tôt. Ils n'allaient pas laisser le petit derrière eux ? A qui pouvaient-ils bien le confier ? Poe allait contester lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit lentement et Sillas y passa la tête :

« Maître, Poe ? Ariel a envoyé un messager jusqu'à notre ferme, avez-vous des nouvelles du seigneur Ren ?

-Entre, Sillas : nous savons juste que le maître est malade. Nous partirons demain à l'aube.

-Très bien, mon fils a commencé à préparer mes affaires, dans le cas où nous devions partir, les informa le vieux serviteur.

-Justement, Sillas. Je pense que tu devrais rester ici : Jessen est trop petit pour voyager avec nous. Pourrais-tu le garder le temps de notre absence ?

\- Bien sûr, ma belle-fille sera ravie d'avoir un nouveau petit garnement à la maison. »

Poe fut alors légèrement rassuré, il savait qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur le serviteur de son amant. Jessen serait donc sous bonne garde pendant leur courte absence. Il sourit à Sillas alors que ce dernier s'approchait du petit garçon. Très sociable et curieux, Jessen gazouilla joyeusement lorsqu'il vit le vieil homme. Sillas se pencha vers l'enfant et lui fit quelques grimaces, le rire de Jessen s'accentua. Kylo en profita pour se rapprocher de Poe et l'enlaça doucement. L'ancien résistant se laissa faire, sentant que son amant avait besoin de ce contact pour se calmer et être rassuré. Ils observèrent ensuite Sillas prendre Jessen dans ses bras et lui expliquer gentiment que « ses deux papas » devaient se rendre quelque part et qu'il allait passer quelques jours auprès des animaux de la ferme. Attendris, les deux amants embrassèrent une dernière fois leur petit protégé et le regardèrent s'éloigner, un lourd pincement au cœur.

« Je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi dur de le voir s'en aller, » souffla Poe alors que Sillas quittait la chambre.

-Il ne sera partit que pour quelques jours, le temps qu'on aille au château, que Ren soit en meilleure forme et qu'on rentre.

-Tu me promets qu'on sera rentré dans quelques jours ?

-Promis, on ne restera au château que trois ou quatre jours, tout au plus. J'en suis convaincu. »

Poe acquiesça tout en resserrant l'étreinte de Kylo contre lui. Le grand brun lui embrassa la joue puis le cou. Poe rit doucement, sensible aux chatouilles des cheveux de Kylo sur sa peau fine. L'ancien résistant se tourna alors pour lui faire face et l'embrassa langoureusement. Ses mains remontèrent sur les côtes de Kylo jusqu'à sa poitrine. Ce dernier agrippa ses fesses et le souleva. Poe passa ses jambes autour de ses hanches et se laissa porter jusqu'au lit. Là, Kylo le déposa délicatement sur le matelas et s'allongea contre lui.

« Oublions un peu le départ de Jessen, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Donc tu couches pour oublier ?

-C'est mieux que de boire ou que je me remette à la drogue, non ? » suggéra Kylo en défaisant lentement la fermeture du pantalon de Poe.

Ce dernier soupira avant de se mordre violemment l'intérieur de la joue lorsqu'il sentit les doigts habiles de son amant s'activer contre son sexe. Allongé sur le dos, l'ancien pilote se laissa faire et ferma les yeux. Il aimait savourer les caresses de Kylo sur son corps, sentir les doux baisers qu'il déposait sur sa peau, écouter son souffle chaud. Kylo le déshabilla lentement, appréciant que son compagnon s'abandonne complètement à lui. Il embrassa sa peau tendre et hâlée, souffla dessus pour observer son épiderme réagir et ses poils se dresser. Une fois Poe suffisamment dénudé, Kylo se recula légèrement pour se dévêtir à son tour. Il se glissa ensuite entre les cuisses de l'ancien résistant et lui prit délicatement le menton.

« Ouvre-les yeux, Poe. Regarde-moi. » souffla-t-il doucement avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Poe obéit et plongea ses prunelles dans les iris noirs de son amant. Et il s'y perdit rapidement…

oOo

Ils partirent bien avant l'aube. Munis de véhicules plus légers que pour leur premier voyage, ils filaient à vive allure sur la route principale qui menait au château. Kylo et Axel avaient pris la tête de leur petit convoi, Poe les suivait d'assez près alors qu'Ariel fermait la voie. Alors que les deux Chevaliers discutaient entre eux, l'ancien résistant avait remarqué que la jeune femme gardait un silence presque lourd, inquiétant. Au début de leur trajet, il avait pris cela pour de la fatigue. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas très matinale. Mais le soleil grimpait heure après heure dans le ciel et Ariel restait la bouche close. En se tournant régulièrement vers elle, Poe avait remarqué ses lèvres pincées et son air soucieux. Il l'avait questionnée à ce sujet mais elle n'avait fait que secouer ses longs cheveux rouges et de lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Pourtant, Poe savait qu'il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter : Ren était tombé malade et ils se devaient de retourner le plus rapidement possible au château. Malgré le peu d'informations dont ils disposaient sur cette maladie, les trois Chevaliers s'étaient empressés de repartir du village, et Poe se demandait quel genre de microbe ou virus pouvait affaiblir un être aussi puissant qu'un Chevalier de Ren.

Les hautes falaises et les pics montagneux qui abritaient le château furent en vue à la fin de l'après-midi. D'un signe de main, Kylo ordonna silencieusement à ses trois amis d'accélérer. Poe tourna la poignée droite de son engin et sentit son véhicule se projeter en avant. Le soleil glissait déjà derrière le plus haut sommet lorsqu'ils s'engagèrent sur le chemin de montagne qui menait au château.

Les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent sur leur passage. Ce qui frappa en premier Poe fut le silence pesant qui régnait dans la cour principale. Tout y était calme, personne ou presque ne s'y trouvait. C'était tellement étrange, d'habitude c'était pourtant là le cœur même du château. Ils abandonnèrent leurs engins dans un coin tandis qu'un Chevalier de Ren s'avançait vers eux. Poe l'avait déjà vu à plusieurs reprises et il savait qu'il était assez proche de Kylo et de la fratrie. Pourtant, l'homme était différent de son souvenir. Alors qu'il portait autrefois de longs cheveux et qu'il avait le teint plutôt halé, le Chevalier s'était quasiment rasé le crâne et son visage était maquillé pour paraître aussi blanc que possible. Des traits d'un rouge très sombre étaient dessinés sous ses yeux, comme des sillons de larmes ensanglantées.

En le voyant, Kylo, Axel et sa sœur se figèrent. Aucun des quatre Chevaliers ne dit mot pendant de longues secondes. Et puis, Ariel fondit en larmes, rapidement soutenue par son frère qui tenta tant bien que mal de la soutenir et de cacher les larmes qui voilaient ses yeux. Très rapidement, Kylo se précipita vers l'un des accès au château. Stupéfait et perdu, Poe se tourna vers le Chevalier de Ren :

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où est Ren ? demanda t-il, inquiet.

-Le maître est mort. »

Ces mots furent comme un coup de poignard glacé pour Poe. Après le choc de la nouvelle, Poe se précipita à son tour à l'intérieur de la vieille forteresse. Malgré sa longue absence, l'ancien pilote se remémora rapidement son chemin et trouva sans mal l'entrée vers les appartements privées de Rey et de son père. Une forte odeur d'encens alourdissait l'air et leur fumée embrumait la grande chambre du maître. De nombreux Chevaliers s'étaient réunis contre les murs de la pièce, certains priaient, d'autres pleuraient silencieusement. Au centre de la chambre, les serviteurs avaient installé un grand lit. La grande et imposante silhouette de Kylo se trouvait au pied de ce lit, immobile et droite, comme une statue. Prudent, Poe s'avança jusqu'à lui. En marchant, il aperçut Rey et Leia.

L'ancienne générale portait une robe noire, très élégante et sobre. Elle lui sourit discrètement alors qu'elle serrait doucement le bras de Rey. Cette dernière portait le même maquillage que les autres Chevaliers présents. Mais ses vêtements étaient ceux d'une guerrière, ses cheveux étaient tressés fermement et elle portait une tiare sombre. Poe comprit alors : Ren était mort, vive Ren.

Une fois arrivée auprès de Kylo, Poe se concentra sur son amant. Ce dernier avait le visage fermé, crispé. Il retenait ses larmes mais l'ancien pilote voyait bien qu'il était au bord du gouffre. Poe chercha ses mots avant de lui attraper la main et de lui en caresser doucement le dos. Le regard de Kylo se détourna alors du corps inerte de son ancien maître et se posa sur son amant.

« Ça va aller, Kylo. On ne pouvait pas savoir que c'était si grave… Je suis là.

-On ne pouvait pas savoir... » répéta Kylo dans un souffle.

Poe vit alors ses traits se refermer d'avantage et une lueur de colère embraser ses yeux sombres. Il se tourna alors lentement vers Rey et sa mère. La jeune femme s'avança silencieusement, droite et fière.

« On ne pouvait pas savoir mais toi, tu le savais et tu n'as rien dit. » l'accusa Kylo, le ton cinglant. Rey se crispa et accusa le coup, avant de répondre :

« Mon père ne voulait pas que tu saches qu'il était malade.

-Ton père ? Ainsi donc tu as fini par l'accepter, en seulement trois mois…

-Cesse tes attaques, Kylo. Sa perte t'affecte énormément, je le comprends mais ne me considère pas comme une ennemie. » répondit calmement la nouvelle Ren.

Kylo voulut lui répondre mais Poe l'en dissuada en tirant sur son bras. L'ancien pilote pensait que ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour qu'ils se disputent de la sorte. Leia profita de l'occasion pour s'avancer à son tour et se placer entre les deux héritiers de Ren. En passant près de Rey, elle lui caressa le bras puis alla un peu plus vers Kylo. Elle voulut lui caresser la joue mais son fils se recula légèrement. Il était beaucoup trop en colère, triste et sur la défensive. Leia sembla déçue mais sourit pour rester le plus pacifique possible.

« Je pense que Kylo a besoin de temps pour encaisser tout ça. Laissons-le un peu avec Ren, lui dire adieu et commencer son travail de deuil. »

Les personnes présentes n'attendirent pas leur reste et sortirent rapidement de la pièce alors que Rey et Kylo se toisaient du regard. Leia attendit que la pièce se vide pour tirer la jeune femme hors de la chambre. Une fois seuls, Poe vit Kylo se détendre un peu plus. Il lui demanda timidement s'il voulait qu'il le laisse un moment mais Kylo hocha négativement la tête. Poe inspira alors que son amant se retournait vers le lit funèbre. ( ? lit funèbre c'est bizarre non ? Pas sûre que ça passe…) Kylo s'approcha lentement et s'assit timidement sur le bord du lit.

Ren semblait dormir paisiblement malgré son teint plus livide. Doucement, Kylo posa sa main sur celles jointes de son ancien mentor. Il grimaça en sentant sous ses doigts le froid et la rigidité de Ren. Poe le rejoignit discrètement et s'agenouilla près de lui. Pour réconforter et soutenir le grand brun, il posa ses mains sur ses genoux et caressa doucement son pantalon.

« Parle-moi, Kylo. Ça te soulagerait d'extérioriser tout ce que tu ressens…

-Il était comme le père parfait pour moi.

\- Qu'avait-il de plus que Han ?

-Tout ? » lâcha Kylo alors que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues pâles. « Il me comprenait, il ne me voyait pas comme un monstre ou un danger public.

\- Et si Rey disait vrai ? Peut-être que Ren voulait te préserver de sa maladie ?

\- Pourquoi m'aurait-il caché une telle chose ?

-Je ne sais pas, Kylo : pour ne pas t'inquiéter ou que tu entres en conflit avec Rey comme tu l'as fait.

-C'est de sa faute, elle aurait dû me prévenir de la gravité de la situation. » accusa Kylo.

Poe souffla, Kylo se comportait comme un enfant têtu et vexé. Après un petit temps, Poe comprit que malgré ses efforts, Kylo avait encore du mal à digérer le fait que Ren avait choisi Rey comme héritière légitime pour lui succéder à la tête de l'Ordre. La perte brutale de Ren avait par trop pris Kylo de court pour qu'il puisse l'encaisser correctement. Poe voulut faire part à son amant de son avis mais la porte s'ouvrit.

Axel se faufila timidement dans la pièce. Ses yeux rougis par la peine fuyaient le corps inerte de son ancien maître mais il s'avança jusqu'à eux. Le jeune homme posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami et lui expliqua doucement que sa sœur ne se sentait pas de venir jusqu'ici. Kylo acquiesça, il savait que derrière son mauvais caractère, Ariel était très sensible.

« J'ai croisé notre nouveau Grand Maître en venant ici, » fit le jeune Chevalier, après un long moment de silence. « Elle souhaite réunir tous les Chevaliers dans la grande salle. Il semblerait qu'elle ait une annonce à nous faire. »

Kylo se tourna une dernière fois vers Ren avant de soupirer. Il commençait vraiment à être agacé par l'ancienne pilleuse d'épaves : maintenant qu'elle avait du pouvoir, elle n'avait plus qu'à les siffler pour qu'ils viennent à elle…

Pour Uzichow : 15 signifiait qu'il y aura 15 chapitres pour cette fanfiction !


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapitre 14**_

Tous les Chevaliers de Ren présents au château se réunirent dans la grande salle, où Rey les attendait, debout sur l'estrade en pierre. Elle les dominait tous de plus d'une tête et les observait silencieusement. Durant les trois derniers mois, son père l'avait présentée à tous ces Chevaliers, elle s'était entraînée avec la plupart d'entre eux et elle commençait à bien les connaître. Pourtant, elle frissonna légèrement lorsque la silhouette de Kylo se faufila parmi eux. Mais elle se reprit rapidement et ne laissa rien paraître : elle était la nouvelle Ren, c'était elle qui commandait désormais et ils lui devaient allégeance. La jeune femme attendit que tous soient enfin présents pour prendre la parole :

« Mon père est mort et a souhaité que je reprenne l'Ordre après lui. Il m'a formée pour que je sois à la hauteur de cette tâche colossale et que je sois digne de mon héritage ancestral, » annonça t-elle, fortement pour s'imposer. « L'Ordre a prospéré pendant des siècles en restant dans l'ombre. Il y a vingt ans, mon père a fait le choix de s'allier à Snoke et à son Premier-Ordre. L'Ordre a ainsi prit plus d'importance à travers la Galaxie. Mais cette galaxie est aujourd'hui entre les griffes avides et cruelles du Suprême Leader. » Rey marqua une courte pause pour souligner l'importance du danger que pouvait représenter Snoke. « Nous sommes les derniers à pouvoir tenir tête à l'armée de Stormtroopers qui agit dans la galaxie. Et cela, Snoke en a conscience. Nous savons tous qu'il ne permettra pas longtemps qu'un Ordre comme le nôtre puisse faire de l'ombre à sa suprématie. »

Kylo écoutait attentivement. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ce qu'il entendait. Snoke et l'Ordre étaient alliés depuis plus de deux décennies, les Chevaliers étaient ses armes les plus efficaces. Jamais il ne risquerait son alliance pour étendre son pouvoir. À côté de lui, Poe lui tenait la main et lui en caressait la paume de son pouce. Lui aussi portait toute son attention vers la jeune femme. Kylo lui lança un regard avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Rey.

« Nous sommes en danger, mes frères, » déclara solennellement la jeune femme. « Je connais assez bien Snoke et ses manigances. Sa soif de pouvoir ne sera étanchée que si toutes les planètes sont soumises à son règne. Ranaka est notre foyer et jamais, jamais elle ne se soumettra à Snoke. Nous ne serons jamais ses esclaves. »

Dans la foule de Chevaliers, certains se mirent à chuchoter entre eux. Kylo les observa. Beaucoup semblaient du même avis que Rey et hochaient lentement la tête. D'autres étaient plus sur la réserve et questionnaient discrètement leurs voisins. Parmi les Chevaliers les plus expérimentés, une voix s'éleva et demanda à Rey d'être plus claire. Voulait-elle insinuer qu'ils devaient se préparer à une trahison de la part de leur allié ?

« Ce que j'affirme, c'est que nous ne sommes pas en sécurité avec un être comme Snoke au pouvoir dans cette galaxie.

-Donc, nous devons nous préparer au pire, Grand Maître ? » questionna le Chevalier.

Kylo se pencha pour voir qui parlait. Il sourit doucement en voyant qu'il s'agissait de leur doyen : seigneur des terres au nord des siennes, il avait connu le grand-père de Rey. Fort de ses expériences et de son savoir dans la maîtrise de la Force, il était très écouté et beaucoup de seigneurs lui demandaient conseil.

« Oui, seigneur Khôl. Nous devons nous préparer au pire, nous devons nous attendre à ce que Snoke retourne son armée contre nous. Avant de mourir, mon père avait la même appréhension. Nous devons nous préparer, et malheureusement, je pense que pour organiser une paix durable dans notre galaxie, nous devons d'abord apprêter à cette guerre inévitable contre Snoke. »

Kylo grimaça alors que Poe resserrait sa poigne sur sa main. Partir en guerre contre Snoke et le Premier-Ordre était une pure folie, Rey ne pouvait être sérieuse ? La colère monta lentement dans l'esprit du grand brun. Snoke avait anéanti la Nouvelle République et la Résistance, s'ils la suivaient dans ce délire, l'Ordre serait annihilé purement et simplement. Il fit alors un pas et tira Poe à sa suite :

« Tu es folle ! » s'exclama Kylo. « Tu penses sincèrement que nous faisons le poids contre eux ? La destruction de la République et de la Résistance ne t'a pas suffi ? Dois-je te rappeler qu'il a tué Skywalker sans se faire une seule égratignure ? » Kylo fulminait alors que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. « Et après ? Admettons que par un pur miracle, nous survivons et que nous détruisons le Premier-Ordre : que se passera-t-il ? Tu couches avec leur général en chef ! Tu lui ferais la guerre, Rey ? Et quand bien même, on fera quoi ensuite ? Nous, les utilisateurs du Côté Obscur, que toute la Galaxie a chassait durant des siècles, nous libérons toutes les planètes ? Tu deviens la nouvelle Impératrice ? Allons, Rey, expose-nous ton plan stupide et suicidaire en entier !

-Kylo, baisse d'un ton ! » lui répondit froidement Rey, voyant que ses paroles avaient aussi fait mouches chez certains Chevaliers. Elle devait reprendre son autorité. « Je ne suis plus Rey la pilleuse d'épaves, je suis Ren, Grand Maître de l'Ordre que mes ancêtres Sith ont fondé ! Tu me dois le respect ! »

Kylo serra la mâchoire en se demandant pour qui elle se prenait. Voilà qu'elle voulait le faire taire et l'utiliser comme un bon petit toutou.

« Nous ne devons pas attendre que Snoke nous attaque pour réagir. Nous devons le faire maintenant. Le général Hux est certes mon amant et le commandant en chef des armées de Snoke, il a conscience lui aussi que le Suprême Leader est dangereux pour nous tous. A l'heure où je vous parle, il rallie à notre cause des généraux et des commandants. Je ne garantis pas que nous réussissions à vaincre Snoke mais nous devons essayer. Pour les générations futures, nous devons tout faire pour arrêter Snoke. Pour ce qui est de la suite, l'Histoire nous a prouvé que le pouvoir ne doit pas être gardé par une seule personne, alors oui, je pense que réinstaurer une République, où nous serions représentés, pourrait être une bonne chose.

\- C'est étrange car quand je t'écoute, j'ai l'impression d'entendre le général Organa ! Était-ce votre plan depuis le début : attendrir Ren pour qu'il te choisisse et tourne le dos à nos traditions, et ainsi prendre le pouvoir ?

\- Il était mon père, s'il m'a choisie directement comme héritière, c'était pour éviter un combat à mort. Cette tradition est ridicule : à chaque combat l'Ordre perdait inévitablement un membre qui pouvait lui apporter beaucoup de choses. Penses-tu que tu étais mieux préparé à lui succéder ?

-J'étais son apprenti ! » cria Kylo, prenant sa question pour une insulte personnelle.

-Mais tu étais aussi celui de Snoke. Regarde-toi, tu n'as toujours pas appris à faire face à ta colère, elle te possède et te mets hors de toi. Je suis peut-être jeune, j'ai peut-être fréquenté les Résistants et je pense peut-être trop à bâtir une paix durable et profitable pour toute la galaxie. Mais je sais garder mon calme et mes esprits. Maintenant, que tu le veuilles ou non, Kylo, j'ordonne que tous les Chevaliers de Ren se préparer à la guerre contre le Premier-Ordre. »

Kylo tressaillit, c'était comme s'il venait de se prendre une gifle magistrale. Il secoua vigoureusement la tête : c'était une folie, ils devaient comprendre que c'était de la folie. Il lâcha alors la main de Poe et se dégagea un chemin jusqu'à Rey. Mais au moment où il arrivait près de l'estrade, des Chevaliers l'arrêtèrent en activant leurs sabres rouges juste devant lui. Rey se tourna alors vers lui et le toisa longuement du regard.

« C'est de la folie, Rey ! Tu ne comprends pas dans quoi tu t'embarques ! Snoke va anéantir tout ce qu'on a mis des années à créer !

\- C'est toi qui ne comprend pas, Kylo. Je suis Ren ! J'incarne l'Ordre, je suis l'Ordre des Chevaliers. Vous me devez tous obéissance, respect, loyauté et fidélité. J'ai pris ma décision et tu obéiras comme les autres, » affirma-t-elle froidement.

-Jamais. Jamais, je ne participerais à cette folie et si tu persistes, alors tu n'es pas digne de l'héritage que ton père a si durement sauvegardé, » siffla Kylo, furieux. Il fit alors demi-tour et toisa ses frères d'armes : « Je rentre sur mes terres et vous devriez tous en faire autant ! »

Il fendit alors la foule, sous les regards presque désolés des autres Chevaliers. Aucun n'avait bougé. Ils restaient fortement attachés au serment qu'ils avaient prêté : servir l'Ordre et suivre Ren. Kylo serra les poings et passa devant Poe. Mais après plusieurs pas, il sentit que ce dernier ne l'avait pas suivit. Il se figea alors avant de se tourner vers lui et de tendre la main.

« -Allons, Poe, rentrons à la maison.

-Rey… Ren a raison, Kylo. Si nous ne faisons rien, nous n'aurons bientôt plus de maison. Elle a besoin de moi, de nous.

-Poe… viens, rentrons.

-Je ne peux pas, » souffla l'ancien pilote en baissant les yeux. « Je suis un Résistant, Kylo. Avec elle renaît l'espoir d'une liberté et d'une paix.

-Et Jessen ? Il a besoin de toi alors arrête ça et viens.

\- Sillas s'en occupera bien et c'est pour son avenir que je fais ça. Kylo, ouvre-les yeux : Ren a raison. »

S'en fut trop pour Kylo, qui gronda sa colère. Les Chevaliers autour de lui se reculèrent. Rey détournait l'Ordre pour son profit, Poe choisissait de la suivre et de le ridiculiser devant eux. Sans un dernier regard en arrière, Kylo choisit de quitter rapidement la pièce. Alors qu'il dévalait les escaliers qui menaient à la cour intérieure, il se mit à maudire sa mère, la Résistance et cette foutue Rey. Furieux et hors de lui, il ne remarqua pas les nombreux serviteurs qui fuyaient sa présence et l'aura sombre qui émanait de lui. Il arriva rapidement près des engins avec lesquels ils étaient arrivés. Xandrès et son clan se tenaient non loin et l'observaient en grondant doucement. Kylo se tourna alors vers le mâle alpha :

« Vas-tu également me laisser tomber ? Je croyais que Poe m'aimait mais au lieu de ça, il me trahit. Vas-tu toi aussi te détourner de moi pour les jolis yeux de cette garce ? » siffla Kylo.

Mais l'animal possédé par le Côté Obscur fit un pas en avant et montra les crocs. Jamais il n'abandonnerait son maître, son sauveur. Soulagé de ne pas perdre son fidèle ami, Kylo enfourcha son engin et quitta rapidement la cour du château, tout le clan courant derrière lui. Un orage éclata alors qu'il arrivait au pied de la montagne. Et malgré le vent, la pluie et l'obscurité croissante, il ne s'arrêta pas. Il ne voulait plus jamais remettre les pieds dans ce lieu maudit. Il ne voulait plus jamais revoir ses habitants.

C'est sous une forte tempête que Kylo arriva dans sa demeure seigneuriale. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et fila dans sa chambre. La pièce était vide mais il pouvait encore y sentir l'odeur de l'ancien pilote. Des affaires à lui traînaient négligemment sur le lit et la commode. Toujours sous l'emprise de la colère et de la déception, Kylo fit glisser son sabre hors de son fourreau et l'activa. Le crépitement de la lame instable réchauffa légèrement son cœur meurtri. Puis par des gestes plein de hargne, il abattit à de nombreuses reprises son sabre sur le mobilier présent. Il cria, hurla à s'en briser la voix. Et puis, à bout de force, il laissa son arme glisser entre ses doigts et tomber lourdement sur le plancher. La vision soudain voilée, Kylo glissa à son tour sur le sol et se recroquevilla dans un coin de la pièce.

Au fond de lui, il entendit alors une voix familière s'élever :

 _« La paix est un mensonge, il n'y a que la passion_

 _Par la passion, j'ai la puissance_

 _Par la puissance, j'ai le pouvoir_

 _Par le pouvoir, j'ai la victoire_

 _Par la victoire, je brise mes chaînes_

 _La Force me libérera »_

« Snoke... » souffla t-il, la voix brisée alors que la porte s'ouvrait lentement.

Sillas entra prudemment dans la pièce. Il avait attendu que la colère de son maître s'apaise avant de passer la porte. Dans la grande salle commune, le clan de Xandrès grondait nerveusement, les poils hérissés et le museau bas. Tous craignaient les colères incontrôlables d'un seigneur noir meurtri. Le vieux serviteur avait aperçu son maître revenir et s'était inquiété de ne pas voir l'ancien pilote. Par un ensemble de visions, Xandrès avait fait comprendre à Sillas que quelque chose de terrible s'était décidé au château et que le petit homme brun ne reviendrait plus.

« Maître ? » appela doucement Sillas en avançant. Kylo leva alors lentement la tête et lui lança un regard rempli de larmes.

Sillas hésita un moment. Les prunelles noires de son maître bien-aimé n'étaient plus, remplacées par deux orbes rouges comme le sang dont les iris étaient jaunes. Oui, quelque chose d'affreux avait dû se produire. Le serviteur inspira un grand coup puis reprit son avancée. Il alla jusqu'à son maître puis s'assit lentement près de lui. Épuisé, Kylo se laissa glisser contre la vieille carcasse de Sillas et posa sa tête encore mouillée par la pluie sur son épaule frêle.

« Rey va faire la guerre à Snoke…

-Ren est mort, vive Ren, murmura Sillas, sarcastique.

-Poe a refusé de me suivre.

-Ce garçon est farouchement éprit de liberté. Résistant un jour, résistant toujours.

-Il m'a trahi.

-Et cela vous a fait basculer dans les ténèbres, » conclut Sillas. « Mais n'oubliez pas qu'un enfant, là dehors, a besoin de vous. Jessen a besoin que vous soyez fort pour le guider dans ce monde horrible.

-C'est lui qui s'occupait de l'enfant, pas moi.

-Mais vous l'aimez, vous le protégez et veillez sur lui. Ce n'est pas au nombre de couches changées qu'on juge un bon parent. Jessen compte sur vous et vous ne le lâcherez pas. »

Kylo acquiesça face aux encouragements de Sillas. Poe les avait abandonnés et trahit, mais l'enfant pouvait toujours compter sur lui. Il l'élèverait, lui enseignerait tout ce qu'il faudrait, il le rendrait fort et intelligent. Sillas l'aida ensuite à se relever et le guida jusqu'à la salle commune de la demeure. Là, le vieux serviteur lui prépara un coin pour la nuit. Exténué, Kylo s'y allongea sans demander son reste et s'endormit lourdement. Sillas le veilla un moment puis s'apprêtait à quitter la demeure seigneuriale lorsqu'il entendit plusieurs bips résonner dans le fond de la pièce. Il s'approcha et vit le voyant du vieux Holonet clignoter. Sillas appuya dessus et le visage déformé de Snoke apparut en hologramme. Il sursauta face à l'homme le plus puissant de la galaxie.

« Le serviteur… où est mon apprenti ?

-Suprême Leader, mon maître a sombré dans un profond sommeil. Il a basculé.

\- Oui, je l'ai senti. Laisse-le dormir. Mais demain, tu lui diras de se rendre dans la forêt : une de mes navettes l'y attendra. J'ai senti une forte perturbation dans la Force, je veux qu'il revienne à mes côtés.

-Oui, Suprême Leader, je lui dirai.

-Bien, très bien, » chuchota Snoke avant de désactiver son holonet.

Sillas frissonna. Tout cela n'était pas bon du tout.

 _Voilà, plus que un chapitre avant la fin de cette fanfiction !_

 _Alors, tous à vos reviews et fisa !_

 _Merci à Mademoiselle Lenahdies pour toutes ses corrections, ses suggestions et ses commentaires constructifs ! Et oui, les yeux jaunes c'étaient un clin d'œil à Ani !_

 _Des bisous_


	15. Chapter 15

Coucou,

voila le dernier chapitre (pas corrigé – désolée).

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Pour celles et ceux qui n'auraient pas fait attention, je viens de commencer à publier une nouvelle fanfiction Star Wars KyPoe !

Bisous

PS : allez pour ce dernier chapitre : reviewez !

 _ **Chapitre 15**_

Le lendemain, Kylo Ren se rendit dans la forêt voisine du village. Comme l'avait indiqué Snoke, une navette furtive l'y attendait. Il s'y engouffra sans un mot et laissa les deux pilotes du Premier-Ordre l'emmenait. Ranaka ne possédait malheureusement pas une technologie suffisante pour détecter les vaisseaux spatiaux qui entraient dans son atmosphère, ni ceux qui se positionnaient en orbite. Alors que l'engin prenait de l'altitude, Kylo Ren se permit un coup d'œil à travers le hublot près de lui. De là, il avait une vue superbe sur ses terres et toutes les fermes autour du village. Une attira particulièrement son attention, l'une des rares qui n'étaient pas entouré de champs mais de prairies. À l'intérieur de la petite maisonnette, il savait que son fils y était choyé et attendait son retour. Il posa alors sa main gantée sur la vitre et se promit de revenir le plus vite possible.

Le vaisseau vibra en sortant de l'atmosphère. Kylo Ren reporta son attention sur les pilotes et ferma soigneusement son esprit. Au loin, un Destroyer du Premier-Ordre brillait dans la noirceur de l'espace. La navette se posa rapidement dans le hangar principal et il en sortit sans attendre. Une haie de stromtroopers l'accueillit et l'escorta jusqu'au couloir qui menait directement à la salle de commandement.

Il entra sans un mot mais fut surpris de ne pas apercevoir la silhouette presque familière du général Hux. Assis sur son trône, Snoke discutait avec deux autres chevaliers de Ren, placés depuis longtemps sous ses ordres. Kylo les rejoignit et s'agenouilla lentement au pied du trône. Le regard glacial de Snoke se posa alors sur lui et il sentit un frisson lui parcourir la nuque.

« Voyez la beauté du Côté Obscur, ses prunelles sont parfaites.

-L'amour a corrompu son âme au point de la dévorer, » acquiesça l'un des chevaliers de Ren présent.

Kylo lui lança un regard impassible. Il s'agissait de T'Chort, un zabrac à la peau rouge, que le père de Rey avait placé directement sous les ordres de Snoke peu de temps après la signature de leur pacte. Kylo le connaissait bien, Snoke avait confié à ce zabrac l'amélioration des techniques de combats que l'ancien Ben Solo avait apprit. Le voir ici n'étonnait presque pas Kylo qui inclina poliment la tête pour saluer son ancien maître d'armes. L'autre chevalier de Ren était aussi un zabrac, plus jeune car il s'agissait du fils du seigneur T'Chort. Sa peau était marron et ses cornes étaient bien moins imposantes et impressionnantes que celles de son père.

« Bon retour parmi nous, Kylo. Notre Suprême Leader a de grands projets pour nous.

-Je n'en doute pas, maître T'Chort. Je suis ravi de vous retrouver et de voir que votre fils a bien grandit depuis la dernière fois.

-Vassago a fêté ses seize automnes, » déclara le zabrac adulte, non sans une pointe de fierté dans la voix. Son fils s'inclina pour marquer son respect envers l'ancien élève de son père.

Après ses échanges de pures politesses, Snoke se leva et les toisa du regard. Sa face déformée s'étira en un long sourire machiavélique. Kylo imaginait très bien, rien qu'en voyant sa façon d'être, ce qui allait suivre. Pourtant, il le laissa descendre les trois marches de son trône. Sa longue robe dorée glissait silencieusement sur le sol noir, si bien lustré qu'on pouvait le comparer à un miroir.

« Ren est mort, vive Ren : n'est-ce pas la formule adéquat en ce moment sur cette planète ?

-Le Grand Maître semble avoir succombé à une longue maladie gardée sous silence.

-Et il en a profité pour désigner sa fille comme unique héritière, coupant ainsi toute occasion à un rival ou à un jeune seigneur de l'affronter en duel.

\- Oui, alors que nous étions tous les deux d'accord : Kylo Ren aurait du prendre sa place, » siffla Snoke. « Que savons-nous vraiment de la fille ? Kylo ?

-Il l'a gardé cachée pendant toutes ces années de peur de la perdre comme il a perdu sa femme, » mentit Kylo. « Elle est forte et les autres chevaliers lui ont prêté allégeance sans chercher plus loin que le bout de leurs nez.

\- Ren l'a t-il formé aussi bien que toi ? Tu étais le mieux placé pour prendre son rôle.

\- La nouvelle Ren reste jeune et je soupçonne certains de l'influencer. Nous nous sommes quittés en mauvais termes : elle prend des décisions qu'elle ne devrait pas prendre, pour le bien de l'Ordre.

\- Bien, laissons faire cette petite. » Snoke se tourna vers les trois chevaliers. « Elle reste fragile dans son nouveau rôle. Je ne l'ai pas choisie pour me seconder, mais puisque c'est le vœux d'un mort alors laissons-la savourer un temps son pouvoir et sa nouvelle place. Ensuite, nous l'anéantirons. Vous n'êtes pas les seuls Chevaliers de Ren à mon service. Kylo, prends contact avec chacun d'entre eux et informe les que je les veux tous dans un mois en orbite autour de Ranaka.

-Vous voulez attaquer l'Ordre ? » questionna soudain l'adolescent.

« Non, juste rétablir l'ordre des choses et installer mon fidèle apprenti à sa place légitime. »

Snoke se mit à rire et quitta la salle. Les trois chevaliers restèrent silencieux et immobiles pendant de longues minutes. Puis l'adolescent se plaça entre les deux adultes et exprima son désaccord : ils ne pouvaient pas trahir l'Ordre auquel ils avaient tous juré fidélité. Son père le gifla alors violemment mais Kylo les sépara.

« Pardonne mon fils, bien sûr que nous devons le faire et t'offrir la place qui te revient de droit.

-De droit ? j'aimais Ren comme un fils adore son père. Sa dernière volonté était d'offrir l'Ordre à sa fille, quel genre d'apprenti serais-je si je ne respectais pas cela.

-Mais tu as dit que tu n'appréciais pas cette fille.

\- Oui mais mérite t-elle notre trahison ? Nos frères méritent-ils de mourir à cause de nous ?

-Nous avons juré fidélité à l'Ordre, pas aux Ren. » rappela l'adolescent. « Ren ne fait que parler pour nous tous mais c'est l'Ordre qui importe réellement.

\- Alors que faisons-nous ? » questionna T'Chort.

Kylo ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il réfléchit pendant un moment qui parut interminable mais il caressa la joue douloureuse de l'adolescent zabrac. Ren s'était trompé en désignant Rey comme héritière, les autres devraient en prendre conscience. Mais il ne pouvait pas permettre que l'Ordre soit fragilisé par une guerre de pouvoir. Il se tourna alors vers son ancien maître d'armes et lui sourit : il avait un plan parfaitement diabolique.

oOo

Le ciel au-dessus du château était assombri par la multitude de fumée qui s'y dégageait. Fort de sa puissance militaire et voulant marquer les esprits, Snoke avait décidé d'envoyer ses troupes au sol pour envahir la forteresse ancestrale. Dans la salle de pilotage de son destroyer, le général Hux observait nerveusement les combats à terre. Là, quelque part, elle se battait pour sa survie mais il ne pouvait encore rien faire : un officier subalterne lui avait appris que Snoke attendait l'arrivée de soutien inconnu pour se lancer à son tour dans la bataille. Sa navette stationnait à une centaine de mètres au-dessus de la cour principale du château.

L'arkanisien vit alors quelque chose bougeait dans les rangs blancs des stromtroopers. Il n'y voyait pas très bien mais il lui sembla apercevoir un grande silhouette noire accompagnée de créatures rapides et agiles. Le général jura. Kylo Ren entrait enfin dans la partie et d'après les informations qu'il avait reçu du château, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Alors que son ancienne Némésis avançait rapidement vers la forteresse, Hux vit une centaine de silhouettes noires sortir de la forêt et activer des sabres lasers. De là où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait pas prévenir Ren qu'elle venait d'être trahie par des Chevaliers.

Au sol, Kylo Ren avançait rapidement, escorté par le clan de Xandrès. Alors qu'il arrivait devant les portes barricadées du château, il vit la navette de Snoke entamer sa descente dans la cour. La lourde porte finit par céder et Kylo se glissa à l'intérieur du trou béant, Xandrès et les siens à sa suite. Il avança dans la cour principale, plusieurs Chevaliers de Ren étaient déjà tombés. Kylo serra les poings mais continua son chemin jusqu'à voir un commando d'élite tirer vers une silhouette fine. Il observa la scène se produire au ralenti.

Le faisceau rouge heurta sa cible en pleine poitrine alors que la victime était en prise avec un autre ennemi et semblait protéger quelqu'un. Le Chevalier s'effondra lentement et sa capuche large glissa sur ses épaules, libérant une longue chevelure rouge. Le cœur de Kylo Ren se glaça alors qu'un prénom sortait faiblement de ses lèvres : Ariel. Une autre silhouette apparut de derrière un abri. l'homme tira le corps inerte pour le protéger mais le commando s'avançait déjà pour l'abattre. Kylo fut alors le plus rapide et abattit sa propre cible d'un geste souple avec son sabre. Le commando tomba lourdement sur le sol alors qu'à ses pieds, l'ancien commandant Dameron tirait Ariel contre lui.

« Kylo ? »

L'intéressé sentit l'incompréhension et le soulagement de l'ancien pilote. Mais ce dernier se figea lorsqu'ils plongèrent leurs regards l'un dans l'autre. Xandrès se faufila alors derrière son maître et gronda. Kylo sourit alors et se tourna légèrement vers son fidèle ami félin :

« Oui, Xandrès : tuez les tous. »

L'ordre claqua et Poe cru recevoir un violent coup à l'estomac. Le Côté Obscur avait totalement corrompu l'âme de son compagnon, au point de le retourner contre eux… pourtant, Kylo se détourna de lui et continua d'avancer vers le cœur du château. Les fauves se déchaînèrent alors dans la cour et sur les remparts. Leurs crocs et leurs griffes se plantèrent sans hésitation dans les armures des hommes surpris par leurs attaques. Lorsque la première silhouette blanche tomba des remparts, ce fut le signal. Les chevaliers restaient au pied de la montagne activèrent leurs sabres et attaquèrent.

Dans les couloirs du château, Kylo se dégageait assez facilement un chemin. Il savait quel passage avait emprunté Snoke pour atteindre Rey et sa garde rapprochée. Il pressa le pas. Il arriva presque en trottinant dans la salle du trône où Rey, sa mère et quelques Chevaliers s'étaient barricadés. Accompagné de sa propre garde rouge, Snoke jubilait d'avoir pris au piège la Grand Maître de l'Ordre et l'ancienne générale de la Résistance. D'un geste de la main, il attira Leia à lui. La vieille femme se débattit mais elle ne pouvait rien faire contre la Force du Suprême Leader. À plusieurs mètres de là, bloqué par les gardes prétoriens, Kylo observait la scène silencieusement, les poings et la mâchoire serrés. Il voyait le visage de sa mère rougir, étouffé par l'étreinte invisible de Snoke.

Et puis soudain, un craquement retentit dans la pièce et Leia tomba mollement au sol alors que Kylo ressentait une vive douleur dans la poitrine. Rey hurla et se précipita, le sabre droit contre Snoke. Pourtant, l'homme la repoussa facilement par la Force et elle s'écrasa violemment contre le plafond. Elle chuta ensuite sur le sol. Kylo s'approcha enfin lentement, son sabre serré fermement dans sa main. Snoke ne prit pas la peine de se tourner vers lui mais lui ordonna de tuer « la fille » et de prouver au monde qu'il était le digne héritier de Dark Vador.

Kylo marcha jusqu'à être à la même hauteur de Snoke. Mais au lieu d'activer son sabre, il le remplaça à sa ceinture. Devant lui, Rey tentait de se relever mais la douleur était trop forte. Kylo laissa alors sa rage se libérer. La Force vibra autour de lui et une aura sombre l'enveloppa. Au bout de ses doigts, des petits éclairs crépitaient, près à s'abattre sur leur cible.

« Tu vas enfin payer pour le mal que tu m'as fait, » souffla Kylo alors que Rey le suppliait du regard.

Le premier éclair zébra l'air et frappa sa cible, qui surprise ne réagit que trop tard. Touché de plein fouet, Snoke fut projeté sur le côté. Ses gardes activèrent alors leurs armes mais les Chevaliers présents furent plus rapides et se jetèrent en premier dans la mêlée contre eux. Les laissant s'entre tuer, Kylo avança jusqu'à Snoke, laissant libre cours à sa colère et sa peine. Les éclairs sortaient rapidement de ses mains et de ses avants-bras, frappant inlassablement la longue silhouette de Snoke. Fortement affaibli par la puissance destructrice de son ancien apprenti, Snoke ne vit pas la lame instable s'activait au-dessus de lui et s'abattre violemment sur son corps décharné.

oOo

Il avait mal partout et il se sentait terriblement fatigué. Mais il avait besoin d'ouvrir les yeux. La lumière l'aveugla un moment puis quelqu'un déposa sur son front brûlant une serviette froide. Sa vision mit un certain temps à se stabiliser. Près de lui, une silhouette se dessina et il reconnut son ancien compagnon. Ce dernier lui sourit faiblement avant de lui tendre un verre d'eau qu'il but d'une traite. Il réalisa soudain qu'il était dans la cour principale, installé sur une civière de fortune.

« Une bonne partie du château a prit feu, on a ramené tous les blessés ici. Tu as été inconscient deux jours. Ils disent que c'est à cause de tes pouvoirs dont tu as lâché toute la puissance.

-Combien sont morts ?

-Une vingtaine. Ariel, Leia, le seigneur Khol…

-Rey ?

-Hux l'a fait rapatriée sur le Finalizer, elle est mal au point, » lâcha platement Poe.

Kylo se redressa et observa le ciel. Dans le grand ciel bleu, plusieurs vaisseaux restaient en orbite basse. Il comprit alors que l'officier avait de son côté rallier de nombreux officiers et que tout ce petit monde devait s'activait là-haut pour soigner les blessés les plus graves. Il voulut se lever mais l'ancien pilote l'en empêcha. Poe l'enlaça fermement et glissa son visage dans le creux de son cou. Kylo sentit alors ses larmes glissaient sur sa peau et ses épaules se soulever au rythme de ses sanglots :

« Pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser partir, j'aurais dû t'écouter. Je m'en suis tellement voulu lorsque tu as passé cette fichue porte. C'est à cause de moi si Ariel est morte. J'aurais dû protéger Leia et Rey.

-Personne ne peux savoir qui mourra lors d'une bataille.

-Je t'aime, Kylo. Je t'aime du plus profond de mon âme. Je te demande pardon pour le mal que je t'ai fait. Si tu savais comme je veux rentrer chez nous, revoir Sillas et les autres, serrer contre moi Jessen.

-Oui, j'ai eu mal mais cela m'a rendu plus fort, » affirma Kylo en le repoussant doucement. « J'avais besoin de toi, Poe.

\- Je sais. Je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi.

-J'ai toujours besoin de toi. »

Ces quelques mots firent l'effet d'une bombe dans la poitrine de Poe. Kylo avait changé, autant physiquement que moralement, mais il avait toujours une place à ses côtés. L'ancien Résistant sourit avant d'embrasser délicatement les lèvres de Kylo. Ce dernier finit par l'enlacer à son tour et le serrer tendrement contre lui. Poe lui avait terriblement manqué malgré tout ce qui c'était passé. Désormais, Kylo ne voulait plus qu'une seule chose : rentrer chez eux et s'occuper enfin de leur petit.

oOo

Le jeune chevalier marchait silencieusement dans le long couloir, sa main pâle frôlait doucement la fourrure fauve de son félin. Il était nerveux, c'était sa première mission en solitaire et l'une des rares fois où il avait quitté Ranaka. À plusieurs années lumière de sa planète natale, il pensait à ses pères qu'il avait quitté des jours plus tôt. Il était leur fierté et il s'était promis de ne jamais les décevoir. Il avait vingt ans et pourtant, ils leur manquaient terriblement. Il leur avait pourtant demandé de l'accompagner sur Coruscant, plaidant que cela les changerait d'air et leur rappellerait leurs jeunesses. Mais ils avaient gentiment refusé : ils avaient un village à gérer et une jeune adolescente sur laquelle veiller.

Il sourit tendrement en repensant à sa petite sœur, elle aussi adoptée. Ses pères l'avaient recueilli comme lui lorsqu'il n'était qu'un bébé. La petite trublionne avait bien grandit, couvée par leurs pères. Tout comme lui, elle avait reçu une bonne éducation et un excellent apprentissage de la Force. Désormais, elle faisait tourner la tête de tous les jeunes fermiers et ses pères doutaient du bien fondé de l'envoyer au château : il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle allait faire également tourner les têtes des jeunes apprentis chevaliers. Il rit doucement en les imaginant se comporter comme des abeilles autour d'une jolie fleur. Le fauve près de lui feula discrètement et il se tourna légèrement vers lui :

« Ne me dis pas, Darius, que j'ai tort ? Leia va les rendre dingue. »

Le félin ronronna, son maître n'avait pas tort du tout. Ses pupilles fendues se détournèrent de ce dernier et se posèrent sur un être de métal qui les accueilli avant de les guider vers une large porte. Il laissa passer son jeune humain avant de se faufiler derrière le mobilier luxueux. Ça sentait bon le propre et les fleurs. Profitant d'une fenêtre ouverte, il s'allongea dessous et ronronna d'aise. Son maître l'observa faire avant de reporter son attention sur le maître des lieux.

« Sénateur, c'est un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer et de servir sous vos ordres.

-Tout le plaisir et pour moi, Jessen Ren. Comment vont Kylo et ce pilote insupportable qui lui sert de compagnon ?

-Père va bien, merci. Et papa était sûr que vous sortirez une pique à son encontre.

-Parce qu'il croit que je lui ai pardonné sa plaisanterie douteuse sur ma mère ? » questionna le sénateur en secouant ses cheveux roux.

« Comment va madame Hux ? » plaisanta alors Jessen alors qu'une seconde porte s'ouvrait pour laisser passer une jeune femme.

Le jeune chevalier n'écouta pas la réponse du sénateur Hux, trop omnibulé par la beauté de l'inconnue. Ses longs cheveux roux flottaient derrière elle, agités par chacun de ses mouvements. Ses yeux en amande firent le tour de la pièce et son visage s'illumina d'un magnifique sourire lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur le sénateur Hux. Le félin gronda alors en direction de son maître et Jessen se reprit. Il secoua doucement la tête avant de s'incliner poliment devant la jeune femme :

« Bonjour, je suis Jessen Ren, envoyé pour veiller sur la protection de monsieur le sénateur lors de son voyage à travers le secteur Arkanis.

-Oh, alors c'est vous le chien de garde que maman nous a envoyé ? Je pensais qu'elle nous confierait le meilleur de ses chevaliers…

-Jessen, pardonne ma fille pour son insolence, » intervint Hux. « Sybille, à l'avenir montre un peu plus de respect à Jessen : c'est le fils de Kylo Ren et de…

\- Poe Dameron. » fit la jeune femme. « Mais ça change tout ! Laisse-moi te montrer notre navette, je suis sûre que tu voudras l'inspecter. »

Jessen suivit la jeune femme et fit signe à son félin Darius de rester près du sénateur. Le fauve ferma lentement les yeux et feula en agitant sa longue queue. Hux regarda sa fille tirer le pauvre chevalier hors de son bureau avant de se tourner vers le félin. Tout deux soupirèrent en même temps.

« J'avais au moins espérer que Kylo et Dameron aient enseigné à leur fils leur goût pour les garçons… et dire que je pensais que cette mission diplomatique allait être reposante. »

Darius feula : les odeurs qui se dégageaient des deux jeunes humains ne présageaient rien de reposant, mais alors pas du tout. Derrière son bureau, Armitage Hux soupira longuement : quelle mouche avait piqué son épouse pour leur envoyer le fils de Kylo ? Lui et Sybille allaient évidemment se tourner autour et le grand brun allait l'étriper en l'apprenant.


End file.
